Fragments
by honeychanb
Summary: Park Chanyeol tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Pendirian tersebut berubah usai ia mengenal Byun Baekhyun. #ChanBaek
1. PART I

Park Chanyeol tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Pendirian tersebut berubah usai ia mengenal Byun Baekhyun_. _

* * *

_**Fragments**_

_Three-shot._

Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun.

_Hurt/Comfort, Angst_.

[_Warnings_] _yaoi (boy x boy), slight!yuri (girl x girl), heavy angst_, _age gap_, _slow burn_, adegan seks maupun _skinship_ dengan remaja di bawah umur, konflik berat dalam keluarga, pikiran maupun keinginan untuk bunuh diri, depresi, _self harm_, _homophobia_, penyimpangan karakter, bahasa kasar, humor ofensif mengenai agama dan kepercayaan.

**© 2019 honeychanb**

* * *

**honeychanb's note**

halo. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

ini fanfik _hurt/comfort_ pertamaku. seharusnya ini _longfic_, tapi karena panjang dan bikin susah _scroll_, akhirnya bakal aku bagi jadi 3 bagian. oh iya, ini _slow burn_ ya. alurnya mungkin bakal ngebosenin, terutama bagi pembaca yang ga suka proses _relationship development_ yang pelan.

jadi... sekali lagi, kalo kalian tipe yang gampang bosen, ga telaten, bukan penyuka _slow burn_, apalagi cuma nyari ff yang isinya ena-ena doang... _step back_. caw aja. ini bukan konsumsi kalian. jangan sampe kalian terlanjur baca terus pusing sendiri kok ga abis-abis.

_part_ ii bakal aku apdet (semoga) mingdep... sekalian mau _edit_ ini biar gada _typo_.

_happy reading, friends!_

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

_Hingga kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya,_

_Pertanyaanku tetap sama,_

_Bolehkah aku mencintaimu selamanya?_

* * *

Gerombolan mahasiswa berkumpul di perpustakaan; mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil, masing-masing membawa _laptop_ untuk mengecek Kartu Hasil Studi. Staf akademik baru saja memasukkan seluruh nilai dalam _website _mahasiswa, seketika menggemparkan berbagai _group chat_ oleh pengumuman yang sangat mendadak. Sebagian mahasiswa tersebut tampak lega, sekilas menoleh untuk melakukan _high-five_ dengan teman seperjuangan—tetapi, tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang malah menghela nafas frustrasi, menahan diri supaya tidak bergulung-gulung di lantai. Terlebih karena data menyangkut _GPA_ sudah terpampang di depan mata.

Chanyeol menganga, memandang hampa nilai _"D"_ di layar _laptop_—tangan menjambak rambut cukup ekstrem. "Sial!" ia setengah berteriak, otomatis menginterupsi konsentrasi mahasiswa lain dalam ruangan, mengabaikan ekspresi terganggu mereka dan papan besar bertuliskan _"HARAP TENANG!"_. Chanyeol lantas mendongak untuk menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Seseorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan rambut cokelat rapi, berkewarganegaraan Kanada tetapi melanjutkan studi ke universitas mereka. Mereka telah berteman baik sejak awal semester; satu-satunya kawan terdekat dari mahasiswa seangkatan satu jurusan. "Tebak siapa yang mengulang Analisis Real I?"

Kris Wu, nama pemuda tadi, masih melamun meratapi Kartu Hasil Studi mereka. "Setidaknya kau tidak mengulang Struktur Aljabar."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, merenungkan jam-jam belajarnya yang tergusur oleh latihan _band_ dan penampilan tidak berbayar sejumlah acara kampus. "Padahal aku rela bangun dini hari untuk belajar," ketika Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Mungkin aku tidak terbiasa menerapkan sistem kebut semalam."

Raut muka Kris sejenak berubah serius. "Untuk sementara, kau harus mengambil vakum dari musik," mahasiswa asal Kanada tersebut mematikan _laptop_ sembari mengerutkan alis. "Pikirkan kuliahmu dahulu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa," ia mengerang pelan, menjatuhkan kepala ke atas meja. "_Fuck_, kenapa aku mengambil jurusan ini?"

Kris diam-diam mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda tinggi berusia 21 tahun dengan ciri-ciri menyerupai model: wajah _baby-faced_ tampan, mata belok, bibir tebal, dan rahang yang tegas. Ia adalah mahasiswa semester enam jurusan Matematika, berkuliah di Universitas Nasional Seoul dengan _GPA_ minimal 3,5 per semester. Sempat aktif di beberapa organisasi, tergolong tenar di antara mahasiswa karena kemampuan bermusik handal dan perawakan menawan.

Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga yang rata-rata memiliki jejak pendidikan berbasis sains. Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur produksi di pabrik kertas milik negara, lulusan Teknik Kimia terbaik tahun 1981 di Universitas Korea. Ibunya bekerja di perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang komunikasi, alumni Fisika _University of South Wales_ Australia tahun 1983. Kakaknya, Yoora, lulus dari jurusan Ilmu Ekonomi _National University of Singapore_ dengan _GPA_ sebesar 3,8.

Chanyeol telah dituntun untuk menitih pendidikan sesuai rencana orang tuanya; setiap langkah yang ia ambil harus terlebih dahulu mendapat persetujuan mereka. Orang tua Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Matematika adalah jurusan yang paling sempurna baginya: prospek kerja luas dan menjanjikan, didukung oleh tanda-tanda bakat di pelajaran tersebut sejak dini (nilai serba _A; _pemenang olimpiade Matematika nasional). Meskipun ia tidak memiliki _IQ _setinggi Yoora, kerja keras mati-matian pemuda itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Chanyeol akhirnya diterima di universitas impiannya—Universitas Nasional Seoul—dengan jurusan yang sesuai rencana orang tua mereka.

Bermusik adalah satu-satunya aktivitas yang kini menyita perhatian Chanyeol, alasan dari penurunan kualitas _GPA_-nya dari semester ke semester. Ia selalu menyukai musik, tertarik untuk memainkan beberapa instrumen dan menulis lagu—mengikuti les gitar privat selama empat tahun sambil belajar mandiri melalui tutorial di internet. Hobi ini sempat ditinggalkan karena ambisi pendidikan, mengejar nilai tinggi dan piagam prestasi. Barulah memasuki semester empat kemarin, sejak ia dan beberapa teman lain membentuk sebuah _band_, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia lebih menyukai musik ketimbang menyelesaikan permasalahan Matematika.

"_Hell,"_ ia menggumam tanpa alasan, memikirkan banyak jam yang terbuang demi berlatih gitar dan merekam potongan lagu—pandangan kosong pada tiang halte bus yang hampir berkarat. Chanyeol kehilangan kontrol atas pembagian waktu, membiarkan dirinya terlena dalam bermusik: menerima tawaran untuk tampil di hampir setiap acara kampus. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengulang satu mata kuliah, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi peringatan agar ia mengerem aktivitas bermusiknya.

Pemuda itu mendongak, mengalihkan tatapan pada sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan—hiasan lampu warna-warni natal masih melekat sepanjang dinding. Tempatnya sempit dengan beberapa kursi dan meja sederhana, dipadati oleh sejumlah pengunjung yang kebanyakan bapak berusia menengah. Chanyeol telah berkali-kali melewati kedai tersebut, tertarik untuk mencoba meski berakhir mengurungkan niat karena kesibukan kuliah. Mungkin ia bisa beristirahat di sana sebelum pulang.

"Selamat datang! Silahkan duduk!"

Chanyeol sedikit melonjak mendengar lengkingan barusan, cepat-cepat melepas _earphones _guna mendelikkan mata jengkel ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berwajah bocah tengah tersenyum padanya dari jauh, tubuh pendek berbalut _sweater _kebesaran dan celana _training_. Kulitnya pucat, rambut hitam yang berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu terlalu terang. Ia terlihat polos, mata memancarkan semangat yang Chanyeol tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya dan sebuah senyum yang mengundang siapa pun untuk tertawa.

Pelayan itu menghampiri Chanyeol guna menyerahkan sebuah menu, kelewat polos untuk menyadari pandangan menghakimi sang pelanggan. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terang-terangan menghina sandal beruangnya. "Berikut adalah nota dan daftar pesanan," nadanya ceria saat berbicara, bolak-balik membunyikan pulpen. Dari dekat, Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa bocah ini belum memasuki fase remaja—berumur tiga belas tahun, mungkin. Mata mungil, bibir tipis kemerahan, pipi tembam. "Silahkan panggil saya apabila Tuan selesai menulis pesanan."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis dongkol. _Tuan?_ Ia menjerit dalam hati. Chanyeol bahkan terlihat muda untuk seseorang yang berusia 21 tahun. Beruntung ia masih berhati nurani untuk tidak mengeroyoki anak-anak. Terlebih kepada anak-anak yang bekerja pada malam hari seperti ini.

Pesanannya datang nyaris lima menit kemudian, semangkuk _ramyeon_ ditemani satu botol _soju_. Chanyeol menyantapnya cepat, mengabaikan cita rasanya yang menakjubkan demi meneliti gerak-gerik pelayan itu—mondar-mandir ke sana kemari demi melayani pelanggan. Ia sepertinya mengenal setiap pengunjung kedai ini, mengajak mereka berbicara lalu mengambil pesanan mereka. Sial, Chanyeol membenci anak kecil—apalagi mereka yang kebanyakan bicara. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan berhenti berceloteh dan menutup mulut.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris senyuman ramah sang bocah ketika ia meminta nota pembayaran, menyerahkan sejumlah lembar uang lalu terburu-buru meninggalkan kedai—membuntu telinga dari seruan _"Terima kasih! Harap datang kembali!"_-nya.

**.**

**.**

Nama _band _mereka adalah _Wanderlust_, diambil dari kosakata Inggris yang—menurut kamus _Thesaurus_—berarti suatu keinginan kuat untuk menjelajah, melakukan perjalanan. _Wanderlust _memiliki harapan untuk mengembara, menyebarkan karya-karya mereka kepada seluruh penjuru dunia—menjadi sebuah _band_ yang benar-benar bermusik guna menyalurkan hobi terpendam. Mereka ingin membahagiakan pendengar melalui sejumlah komposisi, mempersembahkan karya terbaik supaya siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan selalu terhibur.

Atau setidaknya begitulah interpretasi berlebihan Seulgi, vokalis sekaligus pencetus nama _"Wanderlust"_ yang bertanggung jawab atas pembentukan _band_ mereka.

Kang Seulgi adalah mantan Ketua Lembaga Pers Mahasiswa satu tahun yang lalu, semester enam jurusan Fisika dan Astronomi. Ia terlihat dungu, tapi sesungguhnya cukup berprestasi dalam bidang akademis. Mengikuti les vokal sejak usia belia mengakibatkan kemampuan vokal gadis itu sulit untuk ditandingi. Seulgi mempunyai kontrol dan tingkat nada yang impresif bagi seorang penyanyi nonprofesional, memudahkan _Wanderlust_ untuk memilih lagu karena ia mampu membawakan apa saja dengan sangat baik.

Beberapa anggota lain yang termasuk dalam _Wanderlust _adalah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun. Chanyeol adalah gitaris, bertugas sebagai _rapper_ yang mengaransemen lagu dan terkadang melakukan harmonisasi suara bass. Do Kyungsoo, semester dua jurusan Fisika dan Astronomi (mantan mahasiswa Teknik Elektro Universitas Yonsei yang _drop out_ karena bosan), adalah pemain piano bertalenta, vokalis kedua _Wanderlust _yang sering berkolaborasi dengan Seulgi—baik melalui harmonisasi maupun menampilkan lagu duet. Sedangkan Oh Sehun, semester empat jurusan Matematika, adalah _drummer_, tidak seberapa berkontribusi dalam band dan suka mengomel tentang masalah organisasi.

Mereka mempunyai jadwal latihan rutin setiap hari Kamis, berkumpul di studio bawah tanah rumah Seulgi yang dilengkapi oleh peralatan _band_ serta rekaman—peninggalan ayah gadis itu yang dahulunya adalah mantan pemain band. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo dan Seulgi menyanyikan sebuah lagu duet sambil membagi giliran harmonisasi. Chanyeol melatih _fingering_ gitar, dan Sehun ketagihan bermain _game online_. Satu minggu ke depan mereka akan menjadi _guest star_ di pertandingan bulu tangkis antar fakultas universitas mereka, pertama kalinya dibayar kendati tidak seberapa banyak. Seulgi bilang ini adalah langkah awal menuju _Wanderlust_ yang profesional, dan mereka akan ditonton oleh banyak mahasiswa satu universitas. Sebuah kesempatan besar untuk menaikkan eksistensi _Wanderlust_.

Komposisi jaz berjudul _"Manhattan"_ kemudian berdering, bunyi cukup keras untuk menghancurkan konsentrasi masing-masing. Chanyeol berhenti memainkan gitar, mengambil ponsel dari meja dan agak mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat nama yang tertulis di layar. Pemuda itu lantas menoleh ke tiga orang lain, menggerakkan tangan sebagai aba-aba supaya mereka tidak ribut. "Ibuku menelepon, diamlah sebentar." Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, tangan langsung mengutak-atik ponsel, selagi Chanyeol menggeser tombol hijau. "Halo?"

"_Halo? Chanyeol? Di mana kau sekarang?"_

Chanyeol melirik asal ke arah Sehun. "Rumah Seulgi. Kami berlatih untuk penampilan minggu depan. Ada apa?"

"_Begitu? Pantas saja tidak ada yang menjawab telepon rumah—"_

"_Tidak usah berbasa-basi!"_ bentakan tiba-tiba ayah mengejutkan Chanyeol, seketika mendengung dalam telinga karena volumenya yang keras. Pemuda itu sekilas menjauhkan ponsel, sedikit menganga atas sikap kasar beliau. _"Kau selalu membicarakan hal yang tidak penting!"_

Kesunyian mengambil alih mereka setelahnya, dan sang putra menunggu, alis sama-sama mengernyit sebelum ibu mendadak berkata: _"Teman Ayah mungkin akan mengirimkan parsel besok pagi. Kira-kira jam delapan. Bisakah kau menerimanya? Kami akan ke Busan untuk menghadiri pernikahan rekan kerja Ayah."_

Chanyeol masih tercengang oleh suara ayah beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia terbatuk singkat lalu menjawab tidak yakin: "Tentu saja."

"_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok. Titipkan salam Ibu untuk Yoora."_

"_Hm," _Chanyeol segera merespons, "Hati-hati—" Sambungan terlebih dahulu ditutup meskipun sang putra belum selesai berbicara. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, mengembalikan posisi ponsel ke atas meja bersama bayang-bayang bentakan ayah—menebak-nebak masalah apa yang kira-kira memancing amarah beliau. Ibu memang terkadang tidak sabar, tegas membalas segala argumen dengan cara bicara yang cukup melekit. Tetapi ayah tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini sebelumnya. Mereka akan mengungkapkan pendapat mereka secara tenang tanpa menaikkan suara. Anehkan jika Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal?

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang teman, Seulgi melemparkan tatapan khawatir. "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu langsung merusak lamunan kosong Chanyeol. Ia pun menggelengkan kepala, meletakkan tangan pada gitar untuk melanjutkan permainan. "Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol membasahi bibir. "Ayo latihan sekali lagi."

**.**

**.**

Latihan intensif mereka tidak berakhir sia-sia. Penampilan _Wanderlust _berjalan lancar, menuai banyak tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari stadion. Mereka membawakan komposisi Bruno Mars berjudul _"24K Magic"_ secara akustik, menyajikan warna mereka sendiri melalui campuran suara indah Seulgi dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan lagu _"Freal Love"_ karya _Far East Movement_ saja dapat mereka hidangkan dalam cara yang sungguh berbeda, memamerkan _fingering_ handal gitaris Chanyeol bersama permainan gesit _drummer_ Sehun. _Wanderlust_ berhasil mencuri seluruh perhatian mahasiswa oleh penampilan mereka yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol terduduk di bangku halte bus sembari melakukan _scroll_ pada layar ponsel, menyimak beberapa orang tidak dikenal yang serentak mengikutinya di _Instagram_. Mereka meninggalkan _like_ di setiap foto, membanjiri kolom komentar dengan kalimat suportif seperti _"aku menyukai penampilan kalian hari ini!"_. Antusias berlebihan mereka meninggalkan rasa hangat dalam benak Chanyeol; pemuda itu pun tersenyum kecil, mengunci ponsel sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke belakang—mata mengelilingi sekitar sampai tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah kedai familier di pinggir jalan. Sekelebat kilas balik tentang lezatnya _ramyeon_ mereka menyerang ingatan Chanyeol, dan ia seketika termenung, mempertimbangkan pilihan untuk tetap pulang atau mengunjungi kedai itu sebentar. Aksi melamun barusan berlangsung selama lima menit sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri, menyeberangi jalan dengan sebuah _case_ gitar di lengan.

"Selamat datang!"

Kelima indera Chanyeol seperti terbentur oleh suatu sensasi _déjà vu_ yang kuat. Pemuda itu menoleh, nyaris memutar mata saat itu juga karena tentu saja ia akan melihat sang pelayan di bawah umur lagi—berciri khas mengenakan _sweater_ kebesaran dan celana _training_. Tampaknya sebulan tidak kemari telah membuat Chanyeol lupa akan eksistensi bocah ini. Mungkin otaknya sungguh-sungguh menyaring mana yang layak diingat dan mana yang tidak. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya membenci anak-anak sejenis bocah tersebut.

"Silahkan, Tuan," suara ramahnya menyakiti telinga Chanyeol, dan pemuda itu cepat-cepat menulis pesanan—mencorat-coret kertas dengan tulisan kurang jelas. Terserah, ia tidak peduli. "Satu_ ramyeon_ dan satu botol _soju_?" Ketika sang pelanggan mengangguk tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun, bocah itu kemudian membungkuk. "Baiklah, harap tunggu. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengulang apa yang ia lakukan terakhir kali ia ke sini: mengamati tingkah laku sang pelayan sambil menghabiskan _ramyeon_—terkadang menyela sesi makan dengan segelas mungil bir. Menurut sorakan heboh beberapa pegawai kantoran di meja paling depan, bocah itu ternyata mempunyai nama, yaitu Baekhyun atau... apalah, masa bodoh. Chanyeol mengamati muak saat salah seorang dari mereka tiba-tiba muncul untuk membawa kue ulang tahun—lilin angka "28" tertancap penuh cahaya di atasnya. Baekhyun ikut bertepuk tangan histeris kala seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek malu-malu membungkukkan tubuh, meniup lilin diiringi nyanyian _"selamat ulang tahun"_ sepanjang momen tersebut.

"Seperti permintaan Jaejoong-_hyung_," Baekhyun memulai, memaparkan senyum yang menggemaskan—gigi mungil bersembunyi di balik bibir merah muda. "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Soohyang-_noona_ hari ini."

Chanyeol sempat memutar mata ketika sang pelayan tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

**_At last, my love has come along_**

**_My lonely days are over_**

**_And life is like a song_**

Pemuda itu sejenak berhenti mengunyah, menoleh ke sumber nyanyian tadi, mata mengerjap kagum oleh bagaimana sempurna suaranya terdengar. Ini adalah komposisi favorit kakek Chanyeol yang dinyanyikan oleh Etta James, _"At Last"_, dan Baekhyun menyanyikannya dua oktaf lebih tinggi dari lagu asli—mempertunjukkan tingkat nada yang luas melalui betapa mudahnya ia meraih nada tinggi dan melakukan _falsetto_ indah. Sesekali Baekhyun akan menyelipkan _runs_ di tengahnya, menarik massa untuk menyaksikan penampilan spontan sang pelayan, terpesona oleh suaranya yang menyerupai pujian malaikat. Chanyeol terus membeku di tempat duduk, mulut dibiarkan setengah menganga sebelum ia menyadari sebodoh apa ia terlihat dan terburu-buru membuang muka.

Baekhyun tetap bernyanyi sekalipun pelanggan tambah berdatangan, tidak menyadari mata linglung Chanyeol yang mengikutinya ke mana saja ia pergi. Bocah itu kerap memperoleh pujian dari beberapa orang, sekadar tertawa kecil untuk menanggapi mereka—berangsur-angsur tidak menyanyi karena sibuk mengantarkan pesanan. Chanyeol selalu berpura-pura melihat ponsel setiap sang bocah tidak sengaja memergoki tatapannya. Baekhyun mungkin telanjur menganggap pemuda itu aneh sekarang.

"Permisi," suatu aliran listrik seperti mengalir dalam pembuluh darah Chanyeol. Sang pelanggan otomatis mengeratkan pegangan pada ponsel. "Bolehkah saya mengambil piring kosong Tuan?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. _"Hng,"_ ia merespons dingin, mengabaikan segala kontak mata sang pelayan.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih." Begitu bocah itu merapikan mangkuk ke atas nampan dan hendak berbalik, Chanyeol mendadak mengajukan pertanyaan—gagal mengontrol mulutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berhenti menyanyi?"

Pemuda itu bertanya tidak yakin, memasang ekspresi tenang meskipun ia sebenarnya siap untuk menggali kubur detik ini juga. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, memiringkan kepala imut. "Maaf?"

Chanyeol berdeham canggung. "Kau... tidak bernyanyi lagi?" pemuda itu tentu akan menyesali ini, namun ia melanjutkan: "Suaramu bagus. Aku membawa gitar," ia menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya malu-malu, sesaat kehilangan ide harus berkata apa. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar _case_ gitar sang pelanggan. Sial_._ "Kupikir—_uh_. Maksudku, aku akan mengiringimu bernyanyi, kalau kau mau. Mumpung keadaan sedang tidak ramai dan kau bisa leluasa bernyanyi tanpa harus melayani pelanggan baru?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi yang Chanyeol perkirakan, manik Baekhyun justru berkilau senang. "Benarkah?" ia menganga lalu menutup mulutnya kembali, tersenyum lebar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru diberi permen. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Saya akan mencuci piring terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan peristiwa ini untuk terjadi, tapi mereka sungguh-sungguh bernyanyi bersama. Baekhyun mengisi kursi di hadapan Chanyeol, suara terdengar menenangkan diiringi oleh petikan gitar serta vokal harmonisasi pemuda itu—tangan memegang sumpit sebagai _mic_ imajinasi. Keduanya tertawa kompak, sama-sama menikmati suasana hingga gagal menyadari bahwa beberapa pengunjung bahkan mengunggah penampilan mereka ke _InstaStory_. Pemilik kedai ini, seorang ibu baik hati bernama panggilan bibi Song, tersenyum menyaksikan mereka, bertepuk tangan ketika keduanya berhenti bernyanyi. Setelah mendendangkan banyak lagu, Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa kemampuan vokal Baekhyun layak untuk disejajarkan dengan penyanyi profesional. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bertalenta sepertinya belum direkrut oleh agensi mana pun?

"Tidak usah terlalu formal," pemuda itu berujar, mengulurkan tangan ke depan—tersenyum gugup karena jantungnya yang berdebar gila. "Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol sama ramahnya, balik menjabat tangan pemuda itu sebentar. Jemari sang anak terlihat lebih mungil dari milik Chanyeol. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal," ia kemudian menambahkan, "Aku kelas sepuluh."

Tentu saja ia berusia lebih tua dari tebakan awal Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu panggil aku _Hyung_," sang pelanggan menjawab, diam-diam menyukai perasaan mendominasi ini. Ia selalu mendapat kepuasan aneh dari menjadi seorang kakak. "Aku mahasiswa semester enam. Salam kenal juga, Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

Kuliah semester enam akan dimulai minggu depan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertobat dari setiap aktivitas di luar kampus demi belajar, mengulang materi sekaligus mempelajari bahan ajar yang akan datang. Ditemani oleh Seulgi, mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kafe terdekat—membeli secangkir kopi murah sebagai kawan kedua. Pemuda itu pikir otaknya akan meledak sebentar lagi; ia sudah memandang kosong ke depan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol merenung, mengistirahatkan mata dari layar laptop dengan melirik Seulgi, memandang gadis itu begitu tekun mencatat materi pada _loose leaf_—tulisan rapi yang diwarnai _highlighter_ dan ilustrasi lucu. Ia menghela nafas, menggerakkan jemari di atas meja bersama pikiran serba Baekhyun mengerumuni otaknya. Pemuda itu menutup mata, berusaha untuk menghapus segala ingatan tentang seorang remaja yang memakai _sweater_ kebesaran, tetapi beberapa ide melodi malah muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya. Nyaris terhenyak, Chanyeol tergesa-gesa meraih ponsel, membuka aplikasi perekam suara lalu menekan tombol merah—bersenandung lembut sebelum inspirasi nada tadi hilang ditelan udara.

Seulgi sejenak menengadah dari binder _glitter _ungunya. "_Whoa, _sang komposer akhirnya mendapatkan inspirasi."

Chanyeol hanya meringis. "Aku harap aku bisa menyelesaikan sebuah lagu," pemuda itu mengusapkan jari telunjuk pada layar ponsel, mengamati puluhan rekaman suara yang terbengkalai di sana. "Aku terlalu sering merekam potongan nada tanpa menyatukan mereka."

"Mungkin kau membutuhkan seorang kekasih?" Seulgi menyarankan, langsung memanen rotasi mata dari Chanyeol. Sang sahabat justru terkikik. "Kenapa? Semangat kuliahku meningkat sejak aku bertemu Joohyun. _GPA_-ku melonjak drastis sekarang."

Rahasia bahwa Seulgi menyukai sesama jenis tidak terdengar mencengangkan bagi Chanyeol. Toh, keduanya bersahabat terlalu lama untuk memedulikan seksualitas satu sama lain (Chanyeol masih normal, omong-omong). Bae Joohyun sendiri adalah kekasih Seulgi. Seorang gadis semester delapan yang terlalu cantik dan menawan; idola universitas mereka dari jurusan Fisika. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan rahasia selama dua tahun, berpura-pura menjadi sahabat dekat di depan orang banyak kecuali Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan pasrah. "Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang, pikiran kembali tertuju pada satu sosok yang sama lagi. Usut punya usut, Chanyeol sering mengunjungi kedai itu sekarang—terhitung sudah tiga kali ia ke sana sejak perkenalan mereka. Semua hanya demi menemui Baekhyun supaya keduanya dapat bernyanyi lagi atau, _well_, lebih tepatnya ia ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun secara langsung. Walaupun sang pelayan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia risih melihat kemunculan pemuda itu, Chanyeol rasa ia harus sedikit mengontrol keinginannya untuk bertamu di sana. Lagi pula, jika dipikir-pikir, ini seolah-olah memberi gambaran bahwa Chanyeol menyukai anak itu, dan sungguh, ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai pedofil _gay_ yang mengincar remaja laki-laki!

"Hey, aku membutuhkan pendapatmu."

Seulgi menatap Chanyeol datar. "Tentang apa?"

"_Ung," _pemuda itu tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana, terlebih dahulu mengarahkan pandangan sengit ke direksi gadis itu sebagai peringatan. "Sebelumnya, berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan berpikir macam-macam. Jangan meledekku, terlebih di depan Sehun atau Kyungsoo."

"_Yup, yup," _Seulgi mempertunjukkan raut muka mencemooh. "Jangan memperlambat pembicaraan."

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipi. "Baiklah," ia membuka mulut untuk sekadar mengambil nafas. "Menurutmu... akankah aneh jika aku—_um_," pemuda itu cepat-cepat menggeleng panik. "Seseorang meminta kontak seseorang lain yang baru ia kenal?"

Seulgi hanya mempertahankan pandangan hampa. "Tidak."

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol mendelikkan mata, agak menganga kemudian meneruskan, "Begini, aku—_um_, anggap saja dua orang baru bertemu beberapa kali dan mengobrol sedikit. Apabila aku—_um_," pemuda itu mulai kebingungan mengatur kata ganti orang ketiga demi menyembunyikan identitasnya, "Maksudku, apabila seseorang dari mereka meminta kontak yang lain untuk sekadar... _um_, anggap saja memperluas—_um_, relasi pertemanan—"

"_Dude_, kau bertele-tele," Seulgi menghentikan ocehan tidak jelas pemuda itu sebelum ia bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Sang sahabat lantas menyipitkan mata curiga. "Chanyeol, apa kau hendak meminta kontak seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Manik pemuda itu seketika membulat. "Tidak!" ia berseru, mengalihkan tatapan ke layar _laptop _tidak terima. Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki, dan Chanyeol... ia tidak seperti Seulgi. Ia bukan _gay_! "Sudahlah, lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya."

Reaksi berlebihan Chanyeol menarik sudut bibir Seulgi untuk terangkat ke atas, memamerkan seringai serigala yang pemuda itu selalu benci. Seringai yang seakan-akan berbisik bahwa ia mengetahui semuanya. _"Ha,"_ ia berkata, "Rupanya kau memang menyukai seseorang."

Chanyeol berlagak mengetik sesuatu di _Microsoft Word_.

"Diam."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengamati kedai itu dari jauh, jemari gugup bermain di sekitar _case _gitar. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri di halte bus selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, memandangi tempat tersebut tanpa keberanian untuk berjalan ke sana. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan berdiam diri seperti ini, menghitung jumlah pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang layaknya seorang pengecut tidak bertujuan. Perutnya keroncongan; bibirnya kering karena ia membutuhkan sentuhan alkohol. Chanyeol bolak-balik menelan ludah, mengangguk pada diri sendiri seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku—memperagakan akting cuek seperti biasanya, mata dipaksa melekat pada layar.

"Selamat da—Chanyeol-_hyung_!"

Baekhyun berhenti mengelap meja untuk melambaikan tangan antusias, berpakaian sama seperti biasanya: _sweater _kebesaran dan celana _training_. Chanyeol mendongak dari ponsel guna melemparkan senyum tipis. Usai menghindari tempat ini selama seminggu, sesungguhnya ia juga merasa antusias untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berdeham, berusaha untuk terdengar tenang sekalipun suaranya berakhir serak: "Oh, hai. Kau di sini."

Bagus, terhitung belum satu menit Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan ia terlebih dahulu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan macam apa barusan? Baekhyun bekerja di kedai ini, tidak heran jika ia akan berada di sini. _Damn it_, Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendengar seruan menjengkelkan Nakamoto-_gyosunim_, dosen muda asal Jepang dari mata kuliah Matematika Diskrit, yang selalu menyebut siapa saja _baka_.

Baekhyun tertawa singkat. "Aku selalu di sini, _Hyung_."

Malam ini, kedai bibi Hyeri kedatangan bertubi-tubi pelanggan, kerumunan orang memadati tempat duduk sehingga Baekhyun pun kewalahan melayani mereka. Harapan Chanyeol untuk bernyanyi bersama kandas, sang remaja bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol seperti kemarin—terlalu sibuk bolak-balik ke dapur guna mengantarkan pesanan. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut frustrasi, memperlambat proses mengunyah supaya ia tidak perlu terburu-buru meninggalkan kedai. Chanyeol bahkan baru menghabiskan tidak sampai setengah botol _soju_ selama tiga puluh menit, menghemat isi minuman tersebut secara efisien.

"Bagaimana kuliah _Hyung_ hari ini?"

Chanyeol seketika melonjak, hampir menjatuhkan gelas kaca mungil ke lantai—terbatuk-batuk keras karena sedikit tersedak. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata polos, menempati kursi depan pemuda itu canggung. "Maaf mengagetkan," ia menggaruk kepala sungkan, suatu tindakan lucu yang, mau tidak mau, membuat telinga pemuda itu memerah.

"Dosen kami tiba-tiba tidak masuk," Chanyeol memberitahu, memikirkan kebohongan lain untuk dikatakan, "Aku berlatih _band_ seperti biasa." Padahal hari Jumat tidak termasuk jadwal latihan rutin, dan ia sengaja membawa gitar untuk mengiringi Baekhyun bernyanyi lagi. Kuliah juga baru akan dimulai hari Senin besok.

"Keren," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk terkesan, meletakkan nampan kosong ke atas meja. "Chanyeol-_hyung_ pasti sangat populer di kampus. Para gadis biasanya menyukai pemain _band_."

Pemuda itu menggeleng, berlagak rendah hati kendati diam-diam merasa cukup congkak atas titel kakak tingkat yang ia pegang. Faktanya, ia _memang_ tergolong super populer di kampus; lingkaran pertemanannya yang rata-rata mencakup mahasiswa idola (baca: Kris, Seulgi, Joohyun, dan Sehun) pun mendukung usaha panjat sosial pemuda itu. "Biasa saja," ia akhirnya menjawab, agak mengedikkan bahu. "Aku justru berpikir kaulah yang populer. Suaramu bagus dan kau juga menarik secara penampilan."

Senyum Chanyeol perlahan menghilang begitu pemuda itu menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan, betapa janggal pujian asal tadi terdengar. Sehun mungkin akan menghinanya "homo" jika ia mendengar ini. Pemuda itu langsung melirik kaku ke direksi lain, menuangkan _soju_ ke dalam gelas bersama air muka pura-pura santai—suatu sandiwara yang tampaknya berhasil menipu si remaja. Chanyeol harap Baekhyun tidak berpikiran macam-macam, sebab apa yang ia maksud jelas tidak mengarah pada hal-hal _aneh_.

Tetapi Baekhyun justru terkikik kecil. "Terima kasih sudah beranggapan begitu," mata mungil anak itu tampak berkelip jahil. "Deskripsi _Hyung_ tentangku sebenarnya agak berlebihan."

Chanyeol seketika merasa lega oleh respons tenang Baekhyun. "Segala yang berlebihan tidak selamanya buruk," ujarnya, terdiam sebentar untuk meneguk segelas bir sekaligus. "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertimu tidak menjadi populer?"

"Entahlah," Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir, menggerakkan bola mata ke samping seolah-olah tengah berpikir. "Mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi populer?"

Kedatangan pelanggan baru mengganggu obrolan mereka; sang pelayan tergesa-gesa berdiri, merapikan piring bekas Chanyeol ke atas nampan sembari menyapa mereka. Pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi, memelototi para bapak yang kini bergurau keras di meja belakang—tidak tahu harus meluapkan kekesalan pada siapa. Baekhyun sekilas mengangguk sebagai salam perpisahan. "Aku permisi sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursi untuk menginterupsi pekerjaan Baekhyun—tangan menahan lengan sang pelayan supaya ia tetap berada di sana. "Bolehkah aku meminta kontakmu?" pertanyaan itu terucap secara blak-blakan melalui mulut pemuda itu. Chanyeol mungkin akan menyesali tindakan ini dalam lima detik ke depan, tetapi ia tidak peduli. "Nomor ponsel atau _KaTalk_, mungkin?"

Melihat bahwa putra tunggal bibi Hyeri—Joonmyun—terdahulu turun tangan untuk melayani kumpulan pengunjung tadi, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menaruh nampan di atas meja lalu mengambil ponsel—membuka aplikasi _KakaoTalk_ sebelum menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Apa _Hyung_ membaca pikiranku?" ia bercanda selagi pemuda itu mengetikkan nama _ID_ dalam kotak cari. "Padahal aku hendak meminta kontak _Hyung_ terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin mengajak _Hyung_ ke kafe langgananku."

_Chanyeol telah ditambahkan dalam daftar kontak Anda. Silahkan memulai obrolan!_

Notifikasi tersebut memancing senyum Chanyeol untuk mengembang, terlebih oleh ajakan remaja itu barusan. "Ayo!" ia menjawab, melipat jari menjadi tanda _"OK"._

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

Rumor beredar bahwa Profesor Hwang, dosen mata kuliah Permodelan Matematika I, akan mengadakan kuis pada kelas pertama mereka.

Chanyeol tidak seharusnya memercayai berita miring, tapi pemuda itu tetap belajar di waktu luang. Padahal ini masih jam sembilan pagi, dan sekalipun sang mahasiswa memang tidak memiliki kelas pada hari Rabu, tidur terdengar seperti opsi yang lebih baik daripada mempelajari materi baru. Mungkin sikap antusias belajar tersebut datang dari semangat untuk mengembalikan _GPA_ tinggi. Anggap saja sebagai gejala awal suatu pertobatan.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar lagi, layar berkelap-kelip oleh _preview_ pesan terbaru di aplikasi _KakaoTalk_. Pemuda itu hampir mengabaikan _chat_ tadi jika ia tidak melihat nama pengirimnya.

**Byun Baekhyun: Halo! Apa **_**Hyung**_** sibuk hari ini? [09:04]**

Dua ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard_, nyaris membalas pesansang adik kelas kurang dari satu menit kemudian.

**Park Chanyeol: Tidak. Ada apa, Baekhyun? [09:04]**

_Chat_ barusan langsung terbaca; pemuda itu sedang menunggu jawaban Baekhyun ketika sebuah panggilan masuk tiba-tiba mengambil alih layar ponsel. Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol hanya menatap kosong notifikasi tersebut sebelum ia ragu-ragu menggeser tanda hijau—menempelkan ponsel pada telinga. "Halo?"

_"Chanyeol-_hyung_!" _suara lucu Baekhyun mendengung dalam pendengaran_, "Masih ingat tawaranku minggu kemarin?"_

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata linglung, tidak berpikir lama untuk mengingat apa maksud Baekhyun. "Kafe favoritmu?"

"_Mereka menawarkan diskon sepuluh persen hari ini! Apa kau tertarik?" _

Pemuda itu melirik dokumen _powerpoint_ dalam laptop, melihat bahwa ia hanya baru membaca lima dari 48 _slides_. "Tentu, jam berapa?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk mempertahankan intonasi ceria, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini," ia menambahkan sambil agak meringis.

"_Jam sepuluh?"_ Baekhyun terlalu gembira untuk mendeteksi nada tidak yakin pemuda itu. _"Kafe _Pen&Paper_. Alamat akan kuinformasikan lebih lanjut. Sampai ketemu di sana!"_

Chanyeol bersiap-siap dalam durasi singkat, mengenakan kaus hitam polos dan _jeans_ biru tua, poni dibiarkan ke belakang. Ia segera menuruni tangga, menguap selagi memasang jam tangan pada pergelangan—langkah sejenak terhenti ketika pemuda itu melihat Yoora berjongkok di kamar mandi. _"Noona?"_ Chanyeol memanggil, alis terangkat penasaran. Sang Hyung sekilas menoleh, hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum tiba-tiba menunduk, memuntahkan makanan cukup banyak ke toilet. Pemuda itu berlari menghampiri Yoora, memijat-mijat punggung wanita itu supaya ia dapat memuntahkan sisa cairan yang lain. "Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak makan terlalu banyak?" Chanyeol mengomel seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga, mengamati sang kakak membasuhkan air sabun pada dagu. "Perhatikan lambungmu. Kau jarang makan, tapi sekalinya kau makan, kau mengambil porsi yang berlebihan."

Dahi Yoora tampak mengkilap oleh keringat. "Aku lapar," sang kakak merengek manja.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah, terbiasa menghadapi Yoora yang mudah sakit-sakitan. "Mau kubuatkan teh panas?"

Yoora menggeleng. "Tidak usah," bola matanya bergerak untuk memandang penampilan Chanyeol dari bawah ke atas. "Kau akan pergi?" Melihat anggukan Chanyeol, sang _Noona _lantas bertanya lagi: "Latihan _band_?"

"Bertemu teman," Chanyeol memberitahu, mengganti topik sebelum Yoora bisa menginterogasi lebih detail: "Apa _Noona_ berani sendirian di rumah? Mau kutemani?"

Sang kakak menggerakkan tangan sebagai sinyal untuk mengusir Chanyeol. "Pergi sana, aku akan tidur," ia memalsukan intonasi risih, perlahan berdiri dari lantai atas pegangan pemuda itu. "Jangan terlambat menemui temanmu."

**.**

**.**

Kafe favorit Baekhyun terletak di tengah kota Seoul, beberapa meter mendekati Universitas Yonsei, berdesakan di antara sejumlah restoran menengah dan toko serba-ada. Secara penampilan, _Pen&Paper_ terlihat kurang menarik dari luar: berukuran dua kali lebih sempit dibanding kafe langganan Chanyeol, dinding berwarna cokelat muda yang mulai memudar, perabotan yang agak berkarat, dan berbagai lukisan aliran abstraksionisme terpajang mengitari ruangan. Menu mereka terjual dalam harga yang sangat murah; mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa semua meja tetap penuh oleh mahasiswa universitas sebelah. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol tentu tidak terpikat untuk mengunjungi kafe ini—pemuda itu masih kesal oleh air muka barista _Pen&Paper_ yang tampak bosan melayani pelanggan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di samping jendela, dua _mug_ besar dan sepiring kue varian teh hijau menunggu untuk dicicipi—lagu-lagu akustik berbahasa Inggris mengiringi suasana tenang dalam kafe itu. Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mengaduk _caramel_ _macchiato_ panas yang ia pesan, membawa satu sendok ke mulut dan sejenak tertegun oleh rasanya yang enak. Sangat menakjubkan untuk kualitas minuman dengan harga terjangkau. _"Wow,"_ komentar pemuda itu, mendelikkan mata terkesan. "Sejak kapan kau berlangganan di sini?"

Baekhyun berseri-seri mendengar ulasan Chanyeol. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu," ia menjawab riang, cahaya matahari semakin menyegarkan ekspresi cerah sang remaja. "Aku menyukai atmosfer kafe ini."

Selama puluhan detik, keduanya sama-sama memilih untuk diam. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mendengarkan komposisi _indie _yang kini diputar, sementara Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengawali topik apa. Pemuda itu akan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun, memperhatikan kombinasi sempurna antara _sweater_ warna _saffron_ yang ia pakai dan kulit pucatnya—rambut cokelat muda berkilau di bawah seberkas sinar. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa sendok _caramel macchiato _sebelum berdeham santai.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Baekhyun mengembalikan atensi pada wajah pemuda itu. "Kami mempelajari matriks," ia memberitahu, mengepalkan masing-masing tangan bersemangat. "Kami juga belajar tentang _advanced grammar_. Dari semua mata pelajaran, aku tertarik pada Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris."

"Oh," Chanyeol terkekeh menyaksikan antusias berlebihan sang remaja. "Melihatmu sangat semangat membuatku rindu masa-masa SMA."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening menyadari intonasi datar pemuda itu. "Apa kuliah tidak menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng singkat. "Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, tapi cukup buruk dibandingkan dengan SMA," ia menjilat sisa minuman di pojok bibir, merenungkan bagaimana kehidupan kuliahnya selama ini. "Lebih keras. Banyak tugas. Terlalu kompetitif. Entahlah. Aku ingin kembali menjadi murid SMA."

"Semangat, _Hyung_," Baekhyun mengangguk lambat, agak menganga mengetahui realita gelap tentang dunia universitas. "Apakah kuliah mengganggu aktivitas bermusik _Hyung_?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Justru sebaliknya, Baekhyun," ia menjawab malas-malasan, "Bermusik mengganggu kuliahku." Pemuda itu lantas teringat oleh satu mata kuliah yang harus ia ulang, tidak sempat menahan diri untuk mengumpat keras: "Dosen bajingan," Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat tersentak mendengar kata kasar tersebut, namun ia tetap berkomplain ria, "Mengingat ini membawa migrain ke kepalaku."

Sang remaja terdiam kaku ketika Chanyeol meneruskan, "Tolong maafkan mulutku yang kasar," ia memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku terbiasa berkata-kata kotor."

Baekhyun masih menatapnya ngeri. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol tertawa menyaksikan ekpresi Baekhyun, menyadari fakta lain bahwa tidak hanya takut mengumpat, sang remaja juga menghindari alkohol—terlihat dari bagaimana ia selalu menolak diberi segelas bir. Padahal memasuki zaman ini, banyak sekali anak di bawah umur yang diam-diam mengonsumsi bir, termasuk Chanyeol sendiri. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja," pemuda itu meledek, menyipitkan mata jahil. "Sangat polos."

"Bukan begitu," Baekhyun mengelak, bibir setengah mengerucut. "Ayah..." ia sejenak membisu, "Ia tidak pernah mengajarkan kami untuk berkata-kata kotor."

"Ayahku melakukan hal yang sama, dan aku tetap gemar mengumpat," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu cuek. "Relaks, Baek. Kau sudah hampir dewasa. Mengungkapkan kekesalanmu lewat kata-kata kasar bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk." Pemuda itu kemudian memandang Baekhyun curiga. "Biar kutebak, kau adalah anak bungsu?"

_"Hm?"_ Baekhyun berhenti menyesap cokelat panasnya. "Tidak, aku bukan anak bungsu."

Chanyeol melebarkan mata tertarik. "Kau mempunyai kakak dan adik sekaligus?" Baekhyun setengah mengangguk. "Apa mereka tinggal di sini juga?"

Pertanyaan kasual barusan membungkam mulut Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol seketika mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang ini, meneguk liur menyaksikan perubahan drastis air muka anak itu. Keduanya sempat larut memasuki kesunyian, lagu akustik pelan bermain lewat beberapa _speaker_—mempercanggung keadaan yang telanjur kaku. Chanyeol tidak berani mengatakan apa pun hingga Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjawab, "Mereka tidak di sini."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alis. "_Huh?"_

"Keluargaku tidak di sini," remaja itu mengulangi, suara lebih lemah dari biasanya, "Mereka tinggal di tempat yang lebih tenang dari kota ini."

Mata kosong Baekhyun menatap ke luar jendela, kepala terangkat guna mengamati gumpalan langit berwarna biru—menampakkan suatu ekspresi sedih yang Chanyeol pikir tidak pernah muncul di wajahnya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi pemuda itu untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak yatim piatu. Seluruh anggota keluarganya mungkin sudah meninggal, entah atas tragedi apa. Chanyeol serentak membisu, salah satu tangan mengepal dan merentang di bawah meja. Ia terpaksa menelan rasa penasaran dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Maaf," pemuda itu akhirnya memecah keheningan, suara terbata-bata, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun segera menyela, intonasi datar yang membuat Chanyeol terpaku oleh rasa bersalah.

Pemuda itu sekilas melirik sang anak, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku sambil terbatuk pelan—berusaha untuk mematahkan tensi kurang nyaman ini. "Baek?" usahanya guna mengalihkan pembicaraan sangatlah kentara, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. "Apa genre musik kesukaanmu?"

Cahaya dalam wajah Baekhyun setengah kembali. "Klasik!" ia berseru, menoleh ke arah lain seolah-olah untuk berpikir lalu menambahkan, "Terkadang aku menyukai _folk_. _Hyung_?"

Selera musik Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol guna terang-terangan menjawab: "Semuanya kecuali klasik dan _folk_." Gelak tawa sang bocah menghangatkan dada pemuda itu. Chanyeol lantas termenung, memikirkan penyanyi mana yang komposisinya mungkin setara dengan pilihan Baekhyun. "Apa kau pernah mendengar seorang penyanyi bernama Oohyo? Aku menyukai lagu-lagunya."

Melihat gelengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan _earphones_, mengulurkan salah satunya ke direksi sang remaja. "Kemarilah," ia menginstruksi.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. _"Hm?"_

"Agak mendekat," Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan canggung. "Aku akan memasangkan ini di telingamu."

Baekhyun mengikuti petunjuk Chanyeol, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan—aroma bedak bayi bergerak memasuki penciuman sang pemuda. Chanyeol berpura-pura santai, sebaliknya memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinga Baekhyun dan mengabaikan betapa dekat posisi wajah mereka sekarang. Ia sejenak menatap _playlist_, memilih _"Dandelion"_ sebagai lagu yang mungkin mendekati selera Baekhyun. "Dengarkan," Chanyeol bilang, menekan tombol _play_ pada layar.

Permainan biola yang cepat mengawali lagu tersebut. Suara Oohyo bernyanyi tenang, mewarnai alur musik yang tiba-tiba melambat lalu menjadi cepat. Diiringi dengan kombinasi biola, gitar, dan drum pelan, Baekhyun tampak terhipnotis oleh temponya. Liriknya yang begitu polos dan tulus mungkin menyita perhatian sang remaja.

_**Saranghaeyo geudae**_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_**Issneun moseup geudaero**_

_Sebagaimana dirimu_

Perlahan, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis—kepala mengangguk untuk mengikuti alunan nada Oohyo.

_**Neoui modeun nunmul**_

_Semua air matamu_

_**Dakkajugo sipeo**_

_Aku ingin menghapusnya_

Selagi lagunya berputar, Chanyeol terperangkap antara mendengarkan komposisi ini atau memandangi ekspresi cerah Baekhyun. Ia memiliki rupa yang sangat feminin: setiap bagian dari wajahnya seolah-olah terpahat secara hati-hati dan halus. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu seseorang dapat terlihat sempurna di bawah sinar matahari. Sekalipun kulitnya pucat, sang remaja tetap memiliki cahayanya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, ada sebuah magnet yang mengikat pemuda itu untuk terus mengamati Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terduduk di depan komputer, mata sesekali memperhatikan layar ponsel. Ia dan Baekhyun tengah mengobrol di _KakaoTalk_, dan ini sudah tiga puluh menit sejak sang remaja terakhir membalas pesannya. Menggelengkan kepala, Chanyeol menolak untuk beranggapan bahwa ia sedang menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Ia pun menguap, sekilas terpikir untuk _jogging_ di sekitar perumahan hingga beberapa nada mendadak muncul dalam kepalanya. Pemuda itu langsung meraih ponsel, terburu-buru memasukkan _password_ sebelum menekan _icon _aplikasi perekam suara—mendengungkan nada-nada tadi sampai selesai.

"Idiot!" teriakan ayah tiba-tiba terdengar. Chanyeol nyaris terhenyak, segera berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar—seketika panik untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Pemuda itu melihat bagaimana ayah mendelik ke arah ibu, mata dipenuhi amarah. "Tidak bisakah kau lihat apa yang kulakukan? Diamlah sebentar, pakai mulutmu untuk membicarakan hal yang lebih penting."

Raut muka ibu kebingungan. Ia mencondong tubuh ke belakang guna menghindari amarah ayah. "Kenapa kau berteriak?" ibu mengernyitkan alis. "Aku hanya memberitahumu tentang cucu Eunhee!"

Ayah semakin terlihat muak. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyodorkan ponsel ke wajahku demi menunjukkan foto bayinya," ia menunjuk ponsel ibu seolah-olah itu adalah barang yang menjijikkan. "Aku harus mempersiapkan presentasi untuk _meeting_ besok pagi!"

Ibu termenung, air muka kosong selama beberapa detik hingga ia membuka mulut, "Apa—"

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol memotong pertanyaan ibu, berupaya untuk menjadi penengah dari pertengkaran ini. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa Ayah berteriak?"

Ibu hendak menjawab, namun ayah terlebih dahulu menyambar, "Ibumu tidak berhenti berbicara!" ia seenaknya melempar koran ke atas meja, membiarkan beberapa helai kertas tercecer di lantai. "Ayah lelah mendengarnya."

Tindakan kasar ayah mengejutkan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sempat termenung selagi ibu membela diri, "Ini... foto cucu Bibi Eunhee," ia menyodorkan ponsel tersebut pada Chanyeol, menunjukkan sebuah foto bayi perempuan yang cantik. "Bukankah ia sangat lucu? Ayah tiba-tiba marah karena Ibu menunjukkan foto ini padanya."

Seringan ayah mencemooh percakapan mereka. "Bagus," ia berkomentar sarkastis. Chanyeol menatap bingung ekspresi mencemooh ayah. "Sekarang kau mulai mahir mencari muka di hadapan anak-anakmu."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Ayah..."

"Aku akan pergi," ayah cepat-cepat mengambil kunci mobil, melemparkan satu pandangan terakhir pada mereka berdua. "Aku muak dengan lagak baikmu."

Air mata mengintip di balik mata ibu. _"Yeobo,"_ ia tergesa-gesa menyentuh lengan ayah, berusaha untuk menenangkan pria itu—tubuh terseret karena ayah mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu. "Jangan marah," Chanyeol hanya terdiam menyaksikan ibu yang mengemis-ngemis di depan ayah, mengulangi permintaan maaf berkali-kali sekalipun ayah tidak menggubris. "Perhatikan kondisi jantungmu. Maafkan aku."

"Bajingan!" ayah menyingkirkan pegangan ibu, mendorong wanita itu untuk menjauhinya. Manik Chanyeol melebar. Ia langsung menghampiri ibu, memegang bahu wanita itu selagi ayah menjerit kesetanan: "Persetan dengan kondisi jantungku. Aku ingin mati supaya aku tidak perlu menemuimu lagi!"

"Ayah!" Chanyeol berseru, menelan rasa takut untuk memberitahu beliau secara baik-baik, "Ibu hanya menunjukkan foto cucu Bibi Eunhee... Bukankah agak berlebihan jika Ayah bereaksi seperti ini?"

"Chanyeol!" ibu mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol, setengah mendelikkan mata ke arah pemuda itu. "Jangan ikut campur!"

Wajah ayah memerah karena emosi yang luar biasa bergejolak. "Kau lebih membela Ibu daripada Ayah? Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa Ibumu mengganggu konsentrasi Ayah untuk menyusun presentasi besok pagi?" ayah kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada ibu. "Ia terus mengoceh tentang seorang bayi yang orang tuanya bahkan tidak Ayah kenal!"

Chanyeol menganga. Ia terkejut, sungguh-sungguh terkejut dengan sikap ayah yang berlebihan. Memang, bibi Eunhee adalah salah satu teman ibu dan ayah tidak mengenalnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa isu sederhana tadi akan memicu amarah beliau. Ayah sudah keterlaluan; Chanyeol tidak mungkin menoleransi ini. Ia telah gusar oleh sesuatu yang sepele; ayah juga melemparkan kata-kata kasar kepada ibu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ibu tidak layak diperlakukan seperti ini. "Bukan begini caranya..." ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, mengungkapkan perlawanan atas tindakan beliau. "Ayah tidak bisa serta merta memaki-maki Ibu untuk suatu permasalahan yang sangat sepele."

Argumen Chanyeol mengakibatkan ayah untuk naik pitam. "Kau berani melawan Ayah sekarang?" Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi sebelah kiri Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mendelikkan mata tidak percaya, sementara ibu berteriak, memegang bahu ayah untuk menenangkan beliau. Ayah melepas paksa pegangan ibu. "Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai otak secerdas Yoora! Bisa-bisanya kau menasihatiku?!" ia menjerit, satu per satu kata yang diucapkan menyakiti pemuda itu. "Lihat dirimu! Membawa gitar ke mana-mana layaknya seorang berandal tidak bermasa depan! Kau pikir kau bisa mencari uang dengan bermusik?!" ayah meraih kerah baju Chanyeol, memaksa pemuda itu dalam sebuah kontak mata tajam. Mata Chanyeol terasa panas di bawah pandangan mengejek ayah. "Tingkatkan dahulu _GPA_-mu sebelum kau berbicara. Kau cukup beruntung untuk diterima di universitas ternama dengan otak pas-pasan itu. Pecundang."

Begitu cengkeraman pada kerahnya melonggar, Chanyeol mencuri keheningan untuk keluar dari rumah—melarikan diri dari segala caci maki yang ayah tujukan padanya. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sesuatu dalam dirinya menyetujui label yang ayah berikan bagi pemuda itu. _Pecundang_, Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum kecut. Di mana sosok pria yang dahulu mendukung hobinya dalam bermusik? Di mana sosok pria yang dahulu menyemangati Chanyeol untuk masuk Universitas Nasional Seoul?

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tahu bahwa ibu mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ia justru mempercepat jalannya. Pemuda itu harus menutup mata dan telinga dari hinaan ayah. "Chanyeol! Tunggu Ibu!"

Udara di luar terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Langkah kaki Chanyeol melambat, nafas terengah-engah usai berlari secepat mungkin, menunggu hingga detak jantungnya stabil. Ibu telah berhenti mengejarnya, dan kini ia berjalan mengikuti ke mana pun kakinya bergerak, tatapan kosong mengamati deretan rumah di kompleks mereka. Sebuah taman bermain muncul dalam pandangan pemuda itu, dan ia menghampiri salah satu ayunan untuk sekadar duduk di sana—melamun entah sampai berapa lama.

Ketika Chanyeol menengadah, pemuda itu melihat seseorang familier berdiri di tengah jalan—tubuh mungil dengan _sweater _kebesaran dan celana _training_. Ia sedang memegang ponsel, menoleh ke segala arah layaknya orang linglung sebelum mata mereka tiba-tiba bertemu.

"_Hyung?"_

Setidaknya suara Baekhyun mampu menenangkan perasaan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Keduanya menduduki ayunan, sesekali berayun lambat di sana—menyukai angin yang akan menggelitik wajah mereka pada setiap ayun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling membisu, terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing dan menyatu bersama keheningan. Setengah dari pemuda itu ingin memulai obrolan, tapi ia tidak sanggup. _Hazel_ lebarnya tetap menatapi tanah, kepala menunduk untuk menahan air mata yang akan turun.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol sekilas menoleh pada Baekhyun, mengangkat bahu singkat. Pemuda itu lantas memulai topik baru untuk mengalihkan atensi sang remaja dari pertanyaan barusan: "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, omong-omong? Bukankah jam begini adalah waktu belajar murid SMA?" ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak bekerja paruh waktu hari ini, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, justru menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan pada Chanyeol. "Aku kemari untuk menyerahkan ini."

Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan tersebut penasaran, mengintip ke dalam untuk melihat sebuah kotak bekal di sana. Sebelum ia merespons, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu berbicara, "Aku memasakkan _Hyung_ ayam teriyaki..." ia ragu-ragu menatap Chanyeol, ekspresi seperti waswas untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu. "Kemarin _Hyung_ bilang _Hyung_ ingin mencicipi masakanku?"

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar lebih cepat, dan ia kehilangan kata-kata. "_Whoa, _aku tidak menyangka kau akan memasakkanku sesuatu," Chanyeol menelan liur. "Terima kasih. Kebetulan aku sangat lapar sekarang." Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu membuka kotak bekal tadi, sekilas mengagumi betapa rapi potongan ayamnya tertata sebelum meraih sumpit dan melahap salah satunya. "Enak," Chanyeol segera berkomentar, dan ia tidak berbohong. Baekhyun tampak puas mendengar pujian sang pemuda. Chanyeol kemudian berbasa-basi, "Bagaimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"_Hyung_ sempat menyinggungnya beberapa kali," jawab Baekhyun, malu-malu menyentuh bagian belakang dari lehernya. "Aku bolak-balik menelepon _Hyung _untuk menanyakan alamat secara detail, tapi nomor _Hyung_ tidak aktif. Beruntung kita bertemu di tengah jalan."

Chanyeol sempat terdiam untuk menatap Baekhyun, mengamati raut muka ceria sang remaja. "Ya," ia berkata dalam suara serak, mata tertuju pada makanan. "Sangat beruntung."

Baekhyun menoleh, menyadari perubahan intonasi Chanyeol. "Hm?"

Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak mendengar, membiarkan percakapan mereka berhenti di sana. Keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka; pemuda itu menghabiskan bekal dalam diam, dan sang remaja tidak mendorongnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Chanyeol sekedar mengangguk saat Baekhyun menyerahkan sebotol air putih, meminum hampir setengahnya dalam sekali teguk. Ia melamun selama beberapa detik sebelum memanggil pelan, "Baekhyun?"

Sang remaja menatap pemuda itu. "Ya?"

Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan mata dari tanah. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang berandal tidak bermasa depan?"

Pernyataan tersebut jelas mengagetkan Baekhyun, sebab remaja itu tergesa-gesa berbicara, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," ia terdengar agak terbata-bata. Chanyeol tetap menunduk sekalipun ia tahu Baekhyun memandanginya. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku," ingatan Chanyeol melakukan kilas balik lagi, dan ia tersesat dalam kata-kata menyakitkan ayah, sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti ditekan. "Apakah aneh jika aku sedih karena dianggap begitu?" Baekhyun masih terdiam ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Selama ini ia selalu mendukung apa yang kulakukan. Ia adalah seorang sosok yang lembut, perhatian, dan suportif. Tapi—tapi entah bagaimana, ia bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Hari ini ia menunjukkan sisinya yang lain kepadaku. Sisi yang tidak pernah aku lihat selama 22 tahun hidupku. Sisi... sisi yang mungkin akan aku benci."

Ia menghela nafas lemah. "Aku takut membencinya, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepala, manik terpejam supaya air mata tidak berhamburan. Pemuda itu tidak ingin menangis di depan Baekhyun. "Apakah ini salahku? Karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasinya?"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Chanyeol lembut.

"Terkadang... orang-orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup kita adalah satu-satunya yang akan melukai kita," suara Baekhyun terdengar menenangkan, layaknya sebuah lulabi yang mampu meringankan perasaan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu seolah-olah dibawa kepada masa lalu kala neneknya masih hidup, terduduk di samping tempat tidur dan menceritakan dongeng sebelum ia tidur. Chanyeol harap ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun hingga ia terlelap. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Terdapat banyak hal yang menurutku masih menjadi misteri."

"Ini bukan salah _Hyung,_" genggaman pada bahu Chanyeol seperti menyerahkan kekuatan. "Jangan berpikir bahwa sisi barunya adalah akibat dari kesalahan _Hyung_," sebuah jeda, dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Baekhyun, tenggelam dalam obsidian lelaki mungil itu. Ia tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali ketulusan serta kelembutan di sana, dan darahnya berdesir tenang oleh pandangan sang remaja. "Seseorang berubah atas keinginannya. Apabila ia melemparkan kesalahan pada sekitarnya, maka ia hanya mementingkan diri sendiri."

"Jangan membenci kalau _Hyung_ tidak ingin membenci," Baekhyun menggeleng, kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan terukir dalam otak Chanyeol. Sebuah pesan yang pemuda itu ingin pegang meskipun sulit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. "Apa pun yang berawal dari kebencian tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, menelan keinginan untuk mencurahkan seluruh kesedihan saat itu juga. Ia belum siap untuk membuka diri kepada orang lain, apalagi menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada mereka.

Pemuda itu ingin menghadapi ini sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol akhirnya pulang usai mengungsi ke apartemen Sehun selama empat hari—makan, mandi, dan mengerjakan tugas di sana layaknya sebuah benalu. Ia terkejut kala mendapati Yoora di ruang tengah, terduduk pada sofa bersama pandangan hampa ke televisi. Dari air muka sang kakak, Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa ia tidak memperhatikan tontonan yang diputar. Yoora bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan pemuda itu walau pintu ditutup cukup keras.

Dahi mengerut, Chanyeol pun memecah keheningan: _"Noona?"_

Yoora seketika berkedip, menoleh ke direksi sang adik sebelum perlahan memperoleh kesadaran. Ia berdeham kaku. "Chanyeol," ia melambaikan tangan. "Kau pulang."

Chanyeol tidak membalas sapaan ramah sang kakak, meletakkan sepatu ke sebuah rak dekat pintu sebelum berjalan ke tangga. "_Noona_ tidak pergi kencan? Ini malam minggu," ia berbasa-basi, sedikit merasa bersalah karena bersikap cuek pada Yoora. "Apa Seungho-_Hyung_ pergi ke luar kota?"

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir."

Chanyeol berhenti, sekilas melirik Yoora—menelusuri ekspresi kosong _Noona_-nya—sebelum mengangguk. "Oh," ia merespons singkat, tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Yoora jelas masih tertekan soal ini; pemuda itu tidak mau menambah rasa stres sang kakak.

"Kau tidak pulang selama beberapa hari," Yoora tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Chanyeol langsung menggertakkan gigi, mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka akan berlabuh. "Apa kau tahu bahwa Ayah harus ke rumah sakit untuk _checkup_? Dadanya sakit."

Chanyeol menatap Yoora tajam. "Apa kau akan menyalahkanku?"

Yoora menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap defensif sang adik. "Bukan begitu," ia mengelak, "Setidaknya kau harus mengunjunginya."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menaiki tangga. "Ayah tidak akan sudi menemuiku setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin."

Yoora berdiri untuk mengejar sang adik, menahan lengan pemuda itu. "Chanyeol—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melawan mereka," Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, seluruh frustrasi menyala di balik dua _hazel_ lebar. "Tapi Ayah—ia—" pemuda itu sempat kesulitan untuk bernafas, pernafasan sesak karena harus menjelaskan kejadian menyakitkan beberapa hari lalu, "Ia memaki-maki Ibu untuk sesuatu yang sangat sepele, mengata-ngatainya kasar meskipun Ibu terus meminta maaf. Aku—aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Ayah. Ia sudah berubah," Chanyeol setengah mencengkeram masing-masing bahu Yoora, pandangan memohon ke arah sang kakak: manik menyorot kekecewaan. "Tolong jangan katakan bahwa hanya aku yang menyadari ini."

Yoora memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu," ia menelan ludah, membuka keduanya untuk menatap Chanyeol pasrah. "Aku terkejut melihat pertengkaran hebat mereka minggu lalu."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis. "Kapan?"

"Hari Kamis," Yoora memberitahu secara spesifik, dan ketika sang adik tampak bingung, ia meneruskan, "Kau tidak tahu karena saat itu kau pergi bersama temanmu."

_Baekhyun_, nama itu muncul dalam otak Chanyeol. Pemuda itu lupa bahwa mereka bertemu di kafe hari Kamis. "Penyakit Ayah kambuh karena Ibu ingin memenangkan argumennya," suara Yoora memasuki pendengaran Chanyeol, mencuri atensi sang adik. "Entah kenapa Ayah... menjadi sangat kasar pada Ibu."

Chanyeol membuang muka. "Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku akan tidur."

Namun, Yoora belum selesai. Ia menghalangi sang adik sebelum ia bisa pergi. "Chanyeol," nadanya waswas, "Ada... sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Apa lagi?" Chanyeol sedikit mendesis.

Yoora menelan liur. "Ayah..." ia meneliti raut muka Chanyeol selagi ia berkata, "Ayah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita lain."

Chanyeol menoleh. "Apa?" ia mendelikkan mata. "Jangan bercanda."

Yoora menundukkan kepala. "Ayah sering menemui kekasih gelapnya di hotel _JW Marriott_," ia menengadah guna memandang Chanyeol serius. "Inilah alasan kenapa ia selalu menghilang, terutama pada hari Rabu dan Sabtu."

Tatapan Chanyeol mulai bergetar, jantung berdegup oleh ketakutan. "Bohong."

"Kau ingat _workshop_ jurnalistik yang kuhadiri di hotel _JW Marriott_ beberapa minggu lalu?" Yoora melanjutkan, sekalipun ia tahu bahwa setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya menghancurkan sang adik. "Aku melihat mereka."

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah langkah ke belakang. "Tolong jangan berbicara lagi," pemuda itu segera menaiki tangga, mengabaikan Yoora yang terus memanggil namanya.

**.**

**.**

Sejumlah foto mengisi layar ponsel Chanyeol. Dalam foto-foto tersebut, ayah sedang berada di lobi hotel _JW Marriott_, lengan merangkul pinggang seorang wanita cantik: rambut keriting berwarna pirang dan tubuh elok, terbalut oleh gaun ketat yang memamerkan aset-aset menggairahkan. Dari sudut ini, ia bisa melihat bahwa sang wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluh, tipikal pelacur yang biasanya memangsa pria kaya. Mereka terlihat mesra, saling berbisik dan berbagi seringai nakal—tangan ayah menggerayangi area-area privat wanita itu. Ia hendak menekan _exit_ jika pengirim foto-foto tadi tidak menambahkan pesan baru.

**Park Yoora: Aku tidak berbohong. [18:52]**

Chanyeol mematikan ponsel, punggung tersandar ke pilar halte dan kepala tertunduk. Pikiran pemuda itu hampa, terlalu terguncang untuk bahkan berkonsentrasi. Bunyi klakson mobil dan ambulans yang bersahutan tidak menghancurkan lamunannya, justru mengantar sang pemuda pada kekosongan. Chanyeol tidak tahu hingga berapa lama ia akan berdiri di sana untuk sekadar termenung, menyengsarakan diri sendiri dengan rasa jijik atas foto-foto tadi.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi, pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa ia telah memasuki kedai tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_!" panggil sang remaja, melambaikan tangan ceria dari balik kasir. Mendengar salam hangat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat sedikit tersenyum, kendati tidak selebar biasanya. "Seperti biasa?"

Setelah melayani bertubi-tubi pelanggan, semangkuk _ramyeon _dan sebuah botol _soju _varian orisinil ditaruh ke atas meja Chanyeol. Baekhyun menempati kursi di seberang sang pemuda, mengawali obrolan sederhana: "Hari yang buruk?"

Chanyeol tidak membalas kontak mata Baekhyun. "Hari yang buruk," ia menyetujui, menuangkan _bir_ ke sebuah gelas kecil—sekilas mengangkatnya ke direksi sang remaja. "Kau mau?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Tentu saja," Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. "Satu, kau masih di bawah umur. Dua, kau masih sangat polos..." ia beralih untuk meminum _bir_, bernafas lega setelahnya. "Aku dan teman-temanku pertama kali minum _soju_ saat kami seumuranmu."

Obsidian Baekhyun tampak penasaran. "Apa _soju_ membuat _Hyung _merasa lebih baik?"

Pemuda itu menaikkan bahu. "Mungkin," ia memutus sumpit untuk meratakan bumbu dalam _ramyeon_, sesekali melempar tatapan pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak lapar? Kita bisa makan bersama."

Tawaran barusan berakhir ditolak lagi. Sejenak, Baekhyun menyimak cara Chanyeol menyantap _ramyeon_, bagaimana lelah raut mukanya terlihat. Sekalipun lampu berada tepat di atas kepala mereka, Baekhyun tidak melihat cahaya dalam _hazel_ Chanyeol. Sesuatu telah meredupkan sinar dari pemuda itu.

"Apa seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup _Hyung_ menyakiti _Hyung_ lagi?"

Suara Baekhyun mengakibatkan Chanyeol untuk diam, menyelipkan beberapa jeda sebelum berbicara pelan: "Baekhyun, kenapa seseorang harus memberitahu keburukan anggota keluarga mereka pada orang lain?" ini bukan respons dari pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi sang pemuda tidak peduli. "Masa bodoh jika orang lain yang akan mengetahui ini adalah anggota keluarga mereka sendiri."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "_Hm?"_

"Lupakan," Chanyeol tergesa-gesa menyela, "Aku hanya... kecewa. Kecewa dengan pola pikir seseorang itu."

Baekhyun tetap menatap Chanyeol. "_Hyung _kecewa karena kenyataan yang ia bongkar?"

"Aku kecewa karena ia enggan menyembunyikan itu pada dirinya sendiri," Chanyeol beralasan, pandangan lurus ke mangkuk _ramyeon_. "Kalaupun benar, haruskah ia memberitahukan ini pada anggota keluarganya? Apakah yang ia dapat dari menyebarkan keburukan anggota keluarganya sendiri? Segala hal yang buruk akan terbongkar pada akhirnya. Kenapa ia harus mencari tahu terlebih dahulu? Bukankah ia justru menyakiti mereka?"

"Mungkin terdapat hal lain yang memaksanya untuk melakukan ini."

Chanyeol menengadah. "Apa?" nadanya tiba-tiba kasar, ekspresi seperti menantang sang remaja. "Aku tidak melihat keuntungan dari menyerang anggota keluargamu sendiri. Aku mengerti mungkin ia tidak bermaksud buruk—tapi—" ia menutup mata letih, segala bentuk spekulasi memadati benaknya. Chanyeol tidak mau memikirkan ini, dan karena itulah ia menggeleng. "Lupakan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan."

Tetapi, Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol. "Dendam. Amarah yang memuncak," ia setengah mengangkat bahu selagi menyebutkan, "Perlindungan terhadap diri sendiri. Ada berbagai alasan yang hanya ia ketahui, _Hyung_."

Chanyeol membisu sebentar. "Mungkinkah ia berbohong?"

Jawaban Baekhyun membekas dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

"Kenyataan hanya diketahui jika kita melihat realita yang sesungguhnya."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melihat _mereka_.

Ayah dan jalang itu. Mereka sedang menunggu di lobi hotel _JW Marriott_ hingga sebuah taksi berhenti untuk menjemput keduanya. Chanyeol membuang muka ketika tangan ayah menjamah pantat sang wanita, menepuknya singkat selagi ia memasuki taksi. Pemuda itu menyesal telah datang kemari, mengintip dari balik mobil dan mematung di sana layaknya orang bodoh. Seorang pecundang yang takut bertindak usai dihadapkan pada realita yang sesungguhnya.

Kenyataan bahwa Yoora memang tidak berbohong.

Bayangan ayah dan kekasih gelapnya menghantui kepala Chanyeol, menghancurkan semangat pemuda itu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ponselnya sering dibiarkan mati, hanya sesekali membalas pesan. Ia berhenti menghadiri kelas, tidak ada motivasi untuk belajar—justru mengabaikan seluruh _deadline_ tugas yang semakin menumpuk. Pemuda itu mengurung diri di kamar, tenggelam di antara gitar dan tempat tidur, terjaga semalaman dan terlelap di siang hari.

Batang hidung Chanyeol baru muncul pada Senin pagi. Mengenakan _hoodie_ dan _jeans_, pemuda itu menghadiri kelas Permodelan Matematika I seolah-olah eksistensinya tidak lenyap minggu kemarin. Ia bertindak seperti biasa, tersenyum lebar dan bercanda supaya seluruh mahasiswa dalam kelas tertawa. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah sang _extrovert_ populer yang disegani semua orang. Ia harus mahir menyembunyikan emosi.

Mereka tengah berjalan ke perpustakaan ketika Kris bertanya, "Ke mana saja kau minggu lalu?" sang pemuda menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Seratus persen menghilang dari muka bumi. Sehun bilang kau mungkin tersesat di _Narnia_."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Lucu sekali," ia merespons seadanya, tidak bersemangat untuk tertawa. "Aku melewati fase malasku kemarin," kebohongan meluncur secara natural dari bibirnya, "Tidur, makan, bermain gitar. Selesai."

Kris menepuk punggungnya. "Pikirkan jatah bolosmu, kawan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia hendak menanggapi Kris, namun sebuah notifikasi baru menyita perhatian sang pemuda.

**Byun Baekhyun: Halo, **_**Hyung**_**. Apa kabar? Maaf mengganggu... apa **_**Hyung **_**sibuk? [10:27]**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan cukup dermawan untuk membantu seseorang pindah rumah.

Karena, di sinilah pemuda itu sekarang, naik-turun tangga guna membawa sejumlah kotak kardus ke apartemen baru Baekhyun—bersikeras mengangkat seluruh barang sang remaja. Chanyeol terengah-engah, kemeja agak basah oleh keringat kendati cuaca yang cukup dingin. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini. Dua jam tadi, ia masih bersantai di kampus hingga pesan teks Baekhyun masuk, malu-malu meminta tolong pemuda itu untuk membantu proses pindah rumahnya. Chanyeol langsung menyetujui, entah atas simpati atau rindu mengobrol karena lama tidak bertemu. Mungkin dua-duanya.

Tempat tinggal Baekhyun terletak di lingkungan padat tengah kota, sebuah lokasi strategis dekat Universitas Nasional Seoul. Salah satu gedung tua yang terdiri atas lima lantai, lift rusak, serta dinding penuh coretan. Apartemen Baekhyun berada di lantai tiga: ukuran kecil dengan satu kamar mandi, satu kamar, dan dapur minimalis. Ada sedikit sarang laba-laba di (hampir) setiap pojok atas dinding, debu-debu menutupi gagang pintu sekaligus berserakan di lantai.

Begitu mereka selesai membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan, Chanyeol menduduki kursi makan—mengistirahatkan kepala pada meja. Ia hampir tertidur di sana kalau bukan karena bau ramen yang mendadak mengisi penciumannya.

Baekhyun terduduk di hadapan sang pemuda, tangan lentik mendorong salah satu dari dua _cup ramyeon_ instan ke arahnya. Uap lezat muncul dari dalam _cup_ tersebut. "Maaf, hanya ini yang aku punya."

Chanyeol seketika bersemangat. "Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari _ramyeon_ instan," ia berkata jujur, mengamati ramen sembari memutus sumpit. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun membalikkan perkataan sang pemuda, mengangkat _ramyeon _menggunakan sumpit. "Maaf merepotkanmu di siang bolong."

Chanyeol agak tergesa-gesa makan. "Tidak apa-apa," ia melambaikan tangan. "Aku senang bisa sedikit membantu."

Keduanya lantas menikmati _ramyeon_ dalam hening. Chanyeol mengamati sekitar, menyadari sesuatu yang janggal sambil menimang-nimang. Usai berpikir panjang, pemuda itu ragu-ragu memecah rasa penasaran: "Kau... tidak mempunyai foto keluarga?"

Baekhyun menengadah. _"Hm?"_ ia mengedipkan mata kosong. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol keceplosan bertanya. Ketika ia melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, ia tergesa-gesa mengoreksi dirinya, "Maaf, jangan menjawab kalau kau keberatan."

"Kami tinggal di desa yang terpencil," Baekhyun memberitahu, tatapan seperti melamun. Sang remaja sedang melakukan kilas balik terhadap masa lalunya. "Tidak ada teknologi canggih. Kami tidak pernah mengambil foto keluarga."

"Oh," Chanyeol ingin menanyakan bagaimana keluarganya meninggal, tapi ia tidak tega.

"Kami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke kota," ia meneruskan, sumpit memainkan _ramyeon _dalam _cup_. "Kami jatuh ke jurang dan aku adalah satu-satunya yang selamat."

Chanyeol sejenak membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus merespons apa selain... "Aku turut berduka cita."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai saudara di sini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dahulu aku tinggal di panti asuhan, tapi aku memutuskan untuk kemari. Tinggal di kota. Mencapai cita-cita. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus tinggal sendiri."

Chanyeol merasa tertohok. Sang remaja terdengar tenang—pasrah, bahkan—selagi ia bercerita tentang masa lalunya yang sungguh tragis bagi anak seusianya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan jika ia menjadi Baekhyun. Mungkin ia akan memilih untuk mati daripada hidup sendiri.

"Tenang," suara Baekhyun menginterupsi sang pemuda, raut muka seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikiran. "Aku mendapat beasiswa asal aku mempertahankan peringkat pertama."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengetahui bagaimana menderitanya Baekhyun namun ia tidak menyerah. Sang remaja mempunyai mimpi; ia akan berjuang untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol baru menghadapi sebuah masalah keluarga dan ia telanjur stres berat. Masalah yang dialaminya bukan apa-apa dibanding Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas. "Aku harap aku bisa sekuat dirimu."

"_Huh?"_ Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, raut muka bingung. "Tapi Chanyeol-_hyung_ terlihat seperti seseorang yang kuat."

Anggapan Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol. Pemuda itu lantas tertawa, sebuah tawa panjang yang hampa dan menyedihkan. Menyadari perubahan atmosfer di sana, ekspresi Baekhyun berangsur-angsur menjadi bingung. Sang remaja tampak terkejut, hendak membuka mulut jika Chanyeol tidak tiba-tiba memotongnya: "Tolong jangan katakan apa pun."

Pemuda itu mengangkat _ramyeon_ menuju mulut, menelan mereka lambat hingga suatu rasa familier bercampur pada bibirnya—pandangan mulai kabur secara perlahan. Air mata terlebih dahulu berjatuhan, mengalir deras dari matanya sebelum ia dapat mengontrol mereka. Chanyeol mencengkeram sumpit, menjauhkan diri dari _cup_ _ramyeon_ untuk menunduk. Ia menangis, dan menangis, entah untuk berapa lama, meluapkan seluruh rasa kecewa, sedih, dan tertekan melalui tangisan yang panjang.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, melihat pandangan sang remaja yang menyerupai dirinya. Mereka sama-sama terlihat sedih.

"Aku membencinya," Chanyeol berbisik lemah, "Aku tidak mau membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, sekilas mengejutkan sang pemuda akan seberapa dingin jemari remaja itu. Chanyeol menatap tangan mereka.

"Kenapa ia melakukan ini pada kami?" suaranya semakin pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun tetap membisu.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mencari tahu," Chanyeol berbisik lemas, "Aku hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan mengetahui semuanya... Aku membenci perasaan ini."

Ia membungkuk, menyembunyikan wajah di antara lengan pada meja untuk menangis. Nafasnya terengah-engah; Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah menghampiri pemuda itu lalu melingkarkan tangan di sekitar bahunya.

"Aku tidak pernah menangis, tapi lihatlah... aku menangis sekarang," ia terkekeh kaku, tangan menghapus air mata yang telanjur membasahi wajahnya. "Ini memalukan."

Baekhyun menepuk bahunya. Sentuhan singkat remaja itu menyengat kulit Chanyeol. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar."

"Apa?" ia menengadah, memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun. "Untuk mempertunjukkan kelemahanku?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol, tangan mungil menjamah wajah pemuda itu—air mata membasahi jemarinya. "Untuk melepaskan perasaan yang selama ini kau tahan," ucapnya tenang, menyingkirkan poni dari dahi Chanyeol. "Menangis mungkin tidak menyelesaikan suatu masalah, tapi setidaknya... itu bisa menenangkan perasaanmu."

Obsidian Baekhyun menghipnotis Chanyeol untuk terus menatap.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun. Seberapa peduli remaja itu; seberapa dewasa pola pikirnya bagi seseorang yang baru berusia enam belas tahun. Baekhyun tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang terjadi; ia tidak memaksa Chanyeol untuk menceritakan semuanya, mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mungkin belum nyaman untuk memberitahu masalahnya. Akan tetapi, ia di sana untuk menenangkan Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu membuka ruang obrolan terakhir mereka, menekan foto sang remaja untuk memandangi profilnya. _Byun Baekhyun_, Chanyeol mengulang nama tersebut berkali-kali. Ia telanjur melamun untuk menyadari bahwa ia tidak sengaja menekan tombol _"panggil"_. Suara panggilan yang terhubung lantas membangunkan pemuda itu.

Dua _hazel_ seketika melebar.

"Sial!" ia terburu-buru membatalkan, namun panggilan sudah terlebih dahulu diangkat—durasi bergerak cepat dari detik pertama.

Suara Baekhyun muncul lewat _speaker_ ponsel.

_"Halo, _Hyung_?"_

Chanyeol ingin lompat dari atas jendela.

"_Uh_, tidak," ia membuka mulut waswas, meringis geli oleh bagaimana memalukan suaranya terdengar. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja memencet tombol..." sebuah jeda selagi ia memukul kepalanya lambat. "Apa kau sedang belajar?"

_"Ya."_

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. "Maaf, maaf. Aku akan mematikan telepon—"

_"Oh, jangan ditutup!"_ seruan Baekhyun sedikit mengejutkan Chanyeol. _"Apa sekarang kau cukup sibuk untuk mengobrol?"_

"Tidak..." Chanyeol merespons tidak yakin.

_"Ayo mengobrol!"_

Antusias Baekhyun mencuri gelak tawa Chanyeol. "Tentang apa?"

_"Semuanya!"_ ia menyahut seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan mata mungilnya melengkung menyerupai bulan. _"Warna kesukaanmu, musik kesukaanmu, permainan kesukaanmu saat masih kecil. Aku akan mendengarkan sambil mencatat ulang materi."_

"Sangat kekanak-kanakkan," Chanyeol berkomentar, menggeleng tidak percaya. "Baiklah, akhir-akhir ini, aku lumayan tertarik dengan _R&B_..."

Mereka selesai mengobrol kala jam sudah menunjukkan waktu jam tiga pagi.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol termenung di depan komputer, kertas-kertas berserakan pada meja ditemani pensil dan penghapus. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menulis lirik meski kumpulan nadanya hampir selesai. Akibat masalah keluarga, sang pemuda telah mengabaikan lagu tersebut selama satu bulan. Ini pun belum termasuk kebiasaannya untuk sering bertamu ke apartemen Baekhyun: mengerjakan tugas, bermain gitar, bernyanyi, makan di sana layaknya penghuni kedua.

Menggumamkan nada pelan, mata Chanyeol terpejam selagi ia menulis beberapa kata.

_There you stand, opened heart, opened doors_

_Full of life with a world that's wanting more_

_But I can see when the lights start to fade_

_The day is done and your smile has gone away_

Ia terus menulis.

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

Suaranya merdu saat ia bernyanyi, pikiran terpusat pada seseorang. Ia hendak meneruskan pengerjaan lagu begitu ia menyadari siapa inspirasi di balik potongan lirik barusan. Chanyeol serontak mendelik. _"The fuck!"_ ia berteriak seperti orang gila, membanting kertas tadi hingga penghapusnya jatuh ke lantai. Pemuda itu mengerang lebih keras.

"Tidak, tidak," ia tidak berbicara pada siapa pun, jantung berdebar-debar oleh ingatan tentang mata mungil dan bibir tipis kemerahan. Sang pemuda semakin salah tingkah detik demi detik. "Ini adalah lagu pertemanan..." ia meyakinkan diri sendiri, mengangguk cepat. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol meremas rambutnya, mencoret lirik tersebut dalam sekali gores. "Sial!" ia mendesis, menimang-nimang keputusan guna mencari lirik baru. _Tapi liriknya sesuai dengan nada lagu ini_, sebuah pendapat berargumen di otaknya—merumitkan pikiran yang telanjur kacau.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin ia perlu melanjutkan lirik ini sedikit dan melihat progresnya. Kalau hasilnya tidak bagus, ia akan menulis ulang.

Puncak pensilnya kembali menyentuh kertas, menggores abjad baru kala sebuah teriakan menghentikan tindakan pemuda itu.

"Chanyeol!" suara ayah bergema dalam rumah, "Chanyeol! Turunlah sekarang!"

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan pensil. "Sebentar," ia mengernyitkan alis, terburu-buru menghampiri asal teriakan tersebut.

Ayah dan ibu berdiri di hadapan televisi, raut muka yang berbanding terbalik antara satu sama lain. Mata ibu berkaca-kaca, sementara ayah tampak marah besar—tangan seolah-olah siap untuk menampar ibu kapan saja. Jas hitam yang sang pria kenakan membawa memori Chanyeol kepada malam itu, dan ia meringis, mencoba guna tidak meledak saat itu juga lalu menyerang ayah. Ia harus bersikap tenang, terlebih menghadapi sikap temperamental beliau.

"Chanyeol, putuskan sekarang juga," ayah menatap Chanyeol, manik mendelik tajam. "Dengan siapa kau akan tinggal? Aku... atau Ibumu?"

Chanyeol melarikan _hazel _ke arah ayah lalu ibu. "Ada apa ini?" ia bertanya linglung.

"_Yeobo,"_ ibu memohon tidak berdaya, air mata mengalir seraya ia memegang lengan sang suami. Ayah melepas kasar genggaman ibu, ekspresi jijik yang begitu kentara. "Aku minta maaf. Mari kita diskusikan ini dengan tangan dingin."

"Berhenti memanggilku _yeobo_!" ayah setengah mendorong ibu, teriakan yang terlalu kasar untuk ditujukan pada istrinya. Terutama istri yang telah merelakan waktu dan tenaganya demi merawat beliau selama masa kritisnya di rumah sakit. "Kau bilang kau ingin bercerai karena kau lelah menghadapi sikapku yang berlebihan ini. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menyetujui keputusanmu!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, segala sesuatu yang meluncur dari mulut kotor pria itu memancing amarahnya. "Lagi pula, aku bosan mendengar celotehmu setiap hari. Menjijikkan."

Mendengar ini, Chanyeol menyeringai masam. Sebuah ekspresi asing untuk dilihat di wajah ceria sang pemuda. "Ibu? Menjijikkan?" ia mendelik tajam, memanfaatkan perbedaan tinggi mereka untuk memandang rendah beliau. "Lucu sekali mendengar itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Bajingan!" ayah langsung menampar Chanyeol, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Chanyeol terdiam, raut muka datar seolah-olah tindakan barusan tidak berdampak apa-apa baginya. Tetap saja, ia tidak percaya bahwa tangan yang dahulu menepuk bahu sang pemuda adalah tangan yang kini menamparnya. Ibu berteriak histeris, namun Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya, terpaku pada transformasi sikap ayah untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Kontak mata intens antara ayah dan Chanyeol bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum ayah menggeram: "Beruntung kau terlebih dahulu memperlihatkan sikap kurang ajarmu padaku. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu siapa yang nantinya berhak memperoleh hak asuhku."

Chanyeol tertawa keras, menahan tekanan yang tiba-tiba menyiksa pernafasannya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan hak asuh Ayah," ia menggertakkan gigi. "Aku bahkan akan memilih tinggal di pinggir jalan ketimbang berada di bawah satu atap dengan Ayah."

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi Chanyeol lagi. Pada titik ini, pemuda itu hanya menyeringai kecil, terbiasa untuk menerima tamparan atas setiap perlawanan yang ia lakukan. _Hazel_ lebar bergerak untuk menatap ayah hampa, tidak takut menyaksikan murka ayah yang menjadi-jadi. "Diam!" beliau menjerit, ekspresi seperti kesetanan. Dadanya naik-turun karena kehabisan nafas. "Terus saja menjawab! Apakah Ibu mengajarimu untuk melawanku?"

"Hentikan, Sungjin!" ibu menangis tersedu-sedu, menggelengkan kepala ke direksi Chanyeol. "Berhenti menampar Chanyeol!"

"Bahkan seorang anak paling patuh di dunia ini pun akan melawan apabila ia dihadapkan pada Ayah!" ia terus menyerang, mengabaikan tamparan yang menyengat pada pipinya. "Aku tidak percaya Ayah akan melakukan ini pada kita."

Ayah mengerutkan dahi, suara berangsur-angsur tenang tapi tetap penuh amarah. "Kita? Aku bukan keluargamu lagi," Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. "Kau pikir aku sudi menganggap laki-laki tidak bermasa depan sepertimu anakku?"

Pemuda itu mendelik. "Brengsek..."

Mata ayah seketika melebar. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Brengsek," ulang Chanyeol lebih keras, mengambil kepuasan dari wajah terkejut beliau. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi brengsek seperti ini."

Ibu menganga, tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata sang putra. "Chanyeol!" ia memegang bahu pemuda itu, menatapi ayah waswas. "Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Kali ini, ketika ayah hendak menampar Chanyeol untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pemuda itu terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangan beliau—sebuah cengkeraman kuat yang akan meninggalkan bekas merah nantinya. Menginjak usia 21, fisik Chanyeol jelas lebih kuat daripada pria itu, dan ia tahu bahwa ayah tidak akan mampu menyingkirkan tangan sang putra. Kalah telak, ayah sempat terpaku oleh sikap lancang Chanyeol, memandang antara cengkeraman jemari pemuda itu dan wajahnya yang merah karena gusar.

"Chanyeol! Tolong hentikan!" ibu memohon-mohon, berdiri di tengah mereka sembari menatap Chanyeol. Tetapi sang putra tidak menggubrisnya. "Ingat penyakit Ayahmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Chanyeol mendesis berbahaya, secara kasar melepas genggaman untuk mendorong keras tubuh ayah ke belakang—melihat bagaimana beliau hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan ayah bertumpu pada sofa, kepala terangkat untuk menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Bajingan ini lebih baik mati sebelum ia dapat melakukan lebih banyak dosa!"

Ucapan pemuda itu menciptakan ekspresi tercengang di wajah menua sang ayah. Beliau tentu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa maksud Chanyeol. "Berhenti memperlakukan Ibuku secara semena-mena!" ia berteriak, memperingatkan ayah lewat _hazel_ yang menyala. "Kalau kau ingin bercerai, silahkan saja bercerai. Aku akan sangat senang untuk memutus segala hubungan dengan keparat ini."

Nafas Chanyeol tidak stabil, air mata mengancam untuk segera hambur.

"Pergilah dari sini secepatnya. Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu bahwa rumah ini adalah milik orang tua Ibu?" ia tidak terbiasa mengungkit asal-usul harta karena mereka adalah keluarga. Apa yang mereka punya adalah milik bersama. Namun, pemuda itu tidak peduli sekarang. Ayah harus mengetahui posisinya. "Aku tidak sabar memulai lembaran baru tanpa kehadiran pengkhianat sepertimu."

Dalam kekacauan ini, Chanyeol ingin melarikan diri lagi. Ia tergesa-gesa memasuki mobil, mengebut di antara banyak mobil, mematikan radio kala lagu kesukaannya diputar. Air mata kini membasahi wajah Chanyeol; ia menangis, satu tangan menyetir—entah ke mana pun mobil ini membawa sang pemuda—dan satunya untuk meredam tangisan dari bibirnya. Ia kelelahan, seakan-akan ia harus berjalan menyusuri perjalanan yang panjang, bertumpuk-tumpuk beban sengaja ditaruh di punggungnya supaya ia menderita. Sejenak, pemuda itu terpikir untuk berbaring di tengah jalan, menunggu hingga kendaraan datang untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Mobil Chanyeol terparkir di sekitar tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Kaki jenjang menuntun pemuda itu untuk berjalan menaiki tangga, begitu familier oleh suasana sepi dalam gedung tua ini. Chanyeol tidak mendengar apa-apa; ia tidak membiarkan suara memasuki pendengarannya. Karena begitu ia berhenti di depan apartemen Baekhyun, ia tahu ia hanya ingin mendengar suara remaja itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengizinkan kelima inderanya di dekat Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar," derap kaki terdengar mendekati pintu usai bel dibunyikan. Sosok mungil itu akhirnya memasuki pandangan sang pemuda. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata terkejut, terlebih karena tamunya hadir dengan keadaan berantakan. "Oh, _Hyung_—"

Ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya untuk tersedu lebih keras, Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.


	2. PART II

**PART II**

* * *

_Hazel _lebar berkedip lambat, mata menyipit begitu cahaya pagi menyilaukan penglihatannya. Chanyeol sejenak mengamati sekitar, secara perlahan menyadari kejanggalan dalam kamar ini. Tempat tidur tua yang berbunyi setiap ia bergerak, dinding putih yang keabu-abuan, meja belajar yang berkarat, lemari pakaian yang sedikit berlapuk, serta rak buku kaca yang berdebu. Kondisi kamar ini berbanding terbalik dengan kamar mewah Chanyeol di rumah: segala perabot baru yang mahal dan terawat.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari bahwa ia berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Pemuda itu pun meringis, mata terpejam malu oleh ingatan kejadian tadi malam. Ia telah memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis, dan sang remaja tampak kebingungan harus bertindak bagaimana kecuali menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Mereka terdiam di depan pintu hingga Chanyeol berhenti menangis, air mata membasahi atasan piyama sang remaja. Baekhyun lantas mengajak Chanyeol untuk beristirahat di kamar, dan pemuda itu langsung tertidur saat punggungnya menyentuh matras.

_Sial._

Ketika Chanyeol keluar, ia terlebih dahulu disambut oleh pemandangan Baekhyun yang meletakkan telur dadar ke atas piring. Pemuda itu semakin memerah begitu obsidian sipit itu meliriknya. _"Hyung!"_ panggil sang remaja bersemangat, tidak menyadari telinga Chanyeol yang memerah. "Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu."

Pemuda itu harus mengakui bahwa ia senang diperhatikan. Sudah lama ia tidak dimasakkan sesuatu oleh ibunya karena beliau sibuk bekerja. "Tidak perlu repot-repot," ia malu-malu menghampiri meja makan, menempati kursi di sebelah Baekhyun. Usai meneguk segelas air yang tersedia, Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuka mulut: "Terima kasih... telah menampungku semalaman."

Baekhyun justru tertawa. "Jangan khawatir," ia mengangkat ibu jari, dan Chanyeol menganggap itu sebagai akhir percakapan sebelum mereka menghabisi makanan dalam diam. Mata Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi kosong; pemuda itu terus melamun sembari mengunyah hingga Baekhyun ragu-ragu bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Hm?"_ Chanyeol spontan merespons, mengumpulkan beberapa detik untuk menyadari maksud Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pahit. Pemuda itu pun menggeleng, untuk pertama kalinya bersikap jujur mengenai perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Sebelum sang remaja dapat mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol terburu-buru berbicara: "Orang tuaku akan bercerai."

Baekhyun menelan liur. "Apa..." obsidian mungil melirik ke bawah lalu menatap Chanyeol lagi, kali ini lebih waswas. "...yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, nafas yang ia hembuskan terdengar begitu pasrah. Mata lebar pemuda itu tidak memancarkan apa-apa kecuali hampa. "Keluargaku yang harmonis tiba-tiba hancur dalam sekejap."

Baekhyun membisu. Sang remaja seolah-olah menimbang-nimbang hendak mengatakan apa lalu membuka mulut, "Seseorang yang kau ceritakan..." ia menatap Chanyeol khawatir. "Apakah ia—"

"Anggota keluargaku? Ya, ia adalah Ayahku," Chanyeol mengungkapkan, mengangkat kepala untuk menjumpai pandangan tegang Baekhyun. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sangat hening, dan Chanyeol mengamati kepalan tangan Baekhyun di atas meja. "Jangan berbicara kalau kau bingung harus berkata apa," ia menunduk untuk menatap piringnya. "Aku sering sekali terjebak dalam situasi yang sama."

Sebuah jeda selagi sang pemuda melamun. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi," ia terlihat seperti berbicara kepada diri sendiri ketimbang menceritakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. "Orang tua kami dahulunya harmonis. Aku dan kakak perempuanku jarang bertengkar seperti saudara kandung lain pada umumnya..." seutas senyum tipis mengembang di pojok bibir Chanyeol. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mereka selalu membuat pemuda itu bahagia. "Kami senang berpergian bersama dan mengobrol hingga larut malam. Kau bisa bilang kami termasuk keluarga yang sangat akur."

"Tahun lalu, Ayahku divonis mengidap jantung koroner," Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya, masih memandang kosong makanan di atas piring. "Ia menjadi seseorang yang cukup... temperamental. Mudah tersinggung, mudah marah. Itu tidak berarti Ayah sudah berubah total. Ia masih lembut dan suportif seperti dahulu, hanya saja... menjadi lebih sensitif."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kami berusaha untuk lebih mengalah. Sekalipun terkadang ia bersikap seenaknya sendiri, kami tidak mau mengambil pusing dan mencoba untuk memahaminya. Bagaimanapun juga, dada Ayah akan sakit apabila ia terlalu marah..." pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak. "Ia bisa meninggal kapan pun. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kami lakukan adalah mengusahakan supaya ia tidak mudah marah."

Obsidian Baekhyun tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol selagi sang pemuda berbicara, "Akhir-akhir ini ia mulai berubah," suaranya mulai serak; _hazel_ berkaca-kaca untuk mengingat semuanya. "Ayah menjadi seseorang yang kasar, mengata-katai Ibu atas segala hal yang tidak beralasan. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari apa-apa... namun, semakin ia menunjukkan perilaku tersebut, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Suatu kali aku menentang, dan Ayah langsung memaki-makiku, menyebutku seorang berandal tidak bermasa depan karena aku suka bermusik."

"Perubahan sikap Ayah bukan satu-satunya hal yang mengecewakanku," nafas Chanyeol semakin memburu, dada naik-turun tidak teratur, "Yoora-_noona_ tiba-tiba memberitahuku bahwa Ayah diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita muda. Mereka sering bertemu di hotel. _Noona _bahkan mengirimkanku foto-foto mereka."

Pegangan Chanyeol pada sumpit mengerat. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Noona_ melakukan ini. Walaupun ia mengatakan kebenaran, aku—aku pikir ia tidak seharusnya membeberkan keburukan Ayah pada siapa pun. Tidak terkecuali pada anggota keluarganya sendiri... Bisakah ia membayangkan bagaimana kenyataan ini akan menyakiti kami?" pemuda itu seolah-olah meluapkan amarahnya pada kakaknya, lambat laun hambur dalam tangisan yang pelan. Chanyeol melepas pegangan pada masing-masing sumpit, tergesa-gesa menyeka air mata sebelum ia berbisik lemas, "Bukankah suatu rahasia akan terbongkar pada waktunya? Cepat atau lambat, kami akan mengetahui semuanya..." Chanyeol menggeleng, menutupi wajahnya dari tangisan yang hendak mengeras. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku tidak siap. Mungkin aku terlalu takut untuk melihat ibu lebih menderita. Ia akan sangat sedih kalau ia tahu kami telah membongkar perbuatan Ayah."

Baekhyun menyentuh jemari pemuda itu. _"Hyung."_

"Kemarin aku melawan Ayahku lagi," Chanyeol terisak keras, suara nyaring pemuda itu saat ia memberontak menghantui memorinya. "Aku membentak Ayah untuk yang pertama kali. Aku berkata bahwa ia lebih baik mati daripada terus berbuat dosa. Aku menyebutnya pengkhianat..." Chanyeol tersedak, air mata berjatuhan deras tidak terkontrol. "Aku mencengkeram tangannya saat ia hendak menamparku. Aku tahu aku bertindak di luar kendali..." ia berhenti selama beberapa detik, menggelengkan kepala seperti menolak sesuatu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol amarahku. Menatap Ayah hanya membuatku teringat akan apa yang aku lihat di hotel bulan lalu."

Chanyeol akhirnya kembali menatap Baekhyun, _hazel_ bengkak oleh tangisan yang dipaksa redam. Air mata telah menuruni wajah pemuda itu hingga ke leher. "Aku takut," lirihnya, menunjukkan sisi lemah yang siapa pun tidak akan sangka ada dalam seorang Park Chanyeol. "Aku mulai kehilangan alasan untuk hidup. Aku semakin tertekan oleh situasi yang kami hadapi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi ini sendiri."

Obsidian Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "_Hyung_ adalah seseorang yang tangguh," ia setengah tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuh untuk memeluk Chanyeol dari samping—kepala beristirahat pada bahunya. Sang remaja berusaha untuk tidak menangis, menepuk lambat punggung pemuda itu. "Percayalah padaku," suara Baekhyun mengalir menenangkan dalam telinga Chanyeol. Sang pemuda menutup mata, menikmati bagaimana tepukan pelan itu meredakan nyeri di dadanya. "Kau bisa menghadapi semuanya. Jangan takut, kau tidak menghadapi ini sendiri. Aku akan di sini. Apa pun yang terjadi."

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun, air mata dibiarkan mengalir membasahi kaus sang remaja. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, marah... apa pun emosi yang kau rasakan... kau bisa mengungkapkan semuanya padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Ayahmu, tapi ingatlah bahwa kau tidak sendiri," Baekhyun menghadap ke direksi Chanyeol untuk sepenuhnya merengkuh pemuda itu, jemari mungil bergerak ke puncak kepala Chanyeol. "Aku akan melakukan caraku sendiri untuk melindungimu. Aku akan mengembalikan semangat _Hyung_ lagi," jari-jari Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut pemuda itu, dan sentuhan Baekhyun hanya menyebabkan tangisan Chanyeol lebih kencang. "Jika bebanmu terlalu besar, aku harap kau akan membaginya padaku. Kau tidak berhak untuk merasa tertekan sendirian. Jangan memendam perasaanmu. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu lebih dalam."

Tangan pemuda itu setengah mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun, bertahan di sana seperti mencari keseimbangan supaya ia tidak tumbang.

"Semuanya akan berlalu sebentar lagi," Baekhyun berbisik, memijat pelan jemari Chanyeol seakan-akan menyerahkan secercah kekuatan pada sang pemuda. "Kau harus bertahan. Tidak pernah ada awal untuk menyerah. Jangan biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam kesedihan."

Remaja itu lantas mengakhiri pelukan untuk menatap Chanyeol, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah sang pemuda. "Aku akan memberikan kunci apartemenku," ia berjanji, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Chanyeol. "Apabila berada di rumah membuatmu tertekan, kau bisa kemari kapan pun kau mau. Kau dapat mencari ketenangan di sini. Kalau perlu tinggallah sementara sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Untuk itu, jangan berpikir bahwa kau akan sendirian."

Kendati air mata telah memburamkan penglihatan Chanyeol atas Baekhyun, pemuda itu tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melarikan diri.

Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di apartemen Baekhyun, menjadikan gedung tua itu sebagai tempat tinggal utamanya. Pemuda itu hanya sesekali pulang untuk mengambil baju ataupun perlengkapan lain, mengunjungi di jam-jam tertentu supaya ia tidak berpapasan dengan ayah. Chanyeol menutup telinga terhadap perkembangan orang tuanya; ia tidak pernah bertanya, dan ia tidak terlalu menghubungi Yoora selain guna memberitahu bahwa ia hendak menginap di apartemen Baekhyun lagi. Pada satu titik, Yoora berhenti menanyakan ke mana ia pergi karena sang kakak terlebih dahulu mengetahui tempat tujuan Chanyeol.

Berada di samping Baekhyun benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari ayah. Usai kuliah, pemuda itu menjemput Baekhyun di kedai untuk membantu sekaligus mengantarnya pulang. Setiap malam, jika salah satu dari mereka tidak sibuk belajar atau mengerjakan tugas, Chanyeol akan memainkan gitar supaya mereka dapat bernyanyi bersama. Apabila besok adalah hari libur, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menonton sejumlah film sampai pagi. Ada kalanya pula mereka memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa, justru tertidur di kasur atau berbincang hingga larut malam.

Tinggal seatap dengan Baekhyun memberikan pembelajaran baru bagi pemuda itu. Sang remaja memiliki pola pikir yang dewasa bagi usianya; ia tidak mengeluh menghadapi situasi sulit dan teliti dalam mengatur pengeluaran. Karena bantuan biaya hidup dari pemberi beasiswa tidak mencukupi, Baekhyun harus mengambil kerja paruh waktu di kedai—terkadang memperoleh sisa makanan dari sana—dan sesekali membantu gurunya di sekolah untuk mendapat makanan gratis. Setiap malam, Baekhyun akan duduk di meja belajar untuk menghitung pengeluarannya, mengkalkulasi berapa nominal yang perlu ia simpan dan berapa yang dibelanjakan. Menurut cerita sang remaja, ia sering makan sekali sehari untuk mengalokasikan uang demi kebutuhan sekolah. Tetangga-tetangga Baekhyun pun terlihat mengasihani remaja itu; mereka sesekali datang untuk mengirimkan makanan, atau bahkan terang-terangan memberi beberapa lembar uang (meskipun ia berkali-kali menolak).

Melihat kerja keras Baekhyun demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol bersikeras untuk membiayai makanan mereka. Setiap bulan, bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun, pemuda itu memperoleh uang jajan dalam nominal yang sangat besar bagi mahasiswa biasa. Uang yang biasanya ia hamburkan untuk membeli barang mewah, kini harus ia pakai bagi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Chanyeol memanjakan Baekhyun dengan makanan yang remaja itu tidak mampu beli, dan ia selalu memastikan lemari es Baekhyun dipenuhi minuman kesukaan sang remaja.

Ketika sepatu Baekhyun rusak dan ia hendak memperbaikinya lagi (entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kali), Chanyeol langsung membelikan Baekhyun sepatu baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun—harga berkali-kali lipat dari sepatu yang dahulu sang remaja beli. Ketika Baekhyun sedang menabung untuk membeli buku tulis baru, Chanyeol berpura-pura menyerahkan buku tulis lamanya pada sang remaja (padahal ia baru membeli mereka). Ketika Chanyeol melihat betapa sedikit koleksi baju Baekhyun, ia segera memesan beberapa baju baru dan menyerahkan mereka ke Baekhyun di bawah alasan "baju tidak terpakai milik sepupunya". Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol rela menghabiskan lebih banyak uang bagi orang lain, bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sang remaja, suara mendengung di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menutup pintu sambil membawa dua plastik besar berisi makanan: sebuah kotak piza ukuran medium dan dua _takeout _makanan Cina. "Baekhyun—"

Ia tiba-tiba bisu karena sebuah figur familier keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuh mungil mengenakan kaus putih kebesaran dan celana selutut. Kaus itu terus merosot dari bahunya, mengekspos kulit putih susu yang menyita atensi mata Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun tampak kerepotan membenahinya. Pemuda itu membuang muka, jantung berdebar oleh betapa imutnya sang remaja terlihat dengan rambut yang basah usai keramas.

"_Hyung!"_ panggil Baekhyun, melambaikan tangan ceria. Saat Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan justru menatapnya datar (sebuah aksi untuk menghindari matanya yang ingin berkeliaran ke bahu sang remaja), Baekhyun menunduk lucu. "Maaf, aku salah mengambil kaus..." ia malu-malu berkata, salah mengartikan tatapan kosong pemuda itu. "Pantas saja ini kebesaran."

Chanyeol menggeleng, menyingkirkan seluruh pikiran aneh dari kepalanya. Ia merasa berdosa untuk melirik bahu sesama laki-laki. "Kemari," Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari plastik. "Ayo makan. Kau pasti lapar."

"_Whoa!"_ Baekhyun berteriak semangat, obsidian menyala mengamati piza dan _takeout_ di meja. Ia bereaksi seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan usai diberi permen. "Terima kasih!"

Chanyeol menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Duduk di sini," ia mengintruksikan, dan remaja itu spontan mengikutinya. "Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu."

Jemari lebar Chanyeol bergerak di kepala Baekhyun, rambut dikeringkan secara telaten menggunakan handuk. Pemuda itu diam-diam tersenyum, mengamati bagaimana remaja itu melahap mi goreng yang ia bawakan—bumbu tertinggal di masing-masing pojok bibir. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu menanyakan perkembangan sekolah sang remaja: bagaimana nilainya, ataupun pelajaran apa yang menurut Baekhyun paling sulit. Mereka terbiasa bercerita tentang kehidupan akademis dari A ke Z hingga Baekhyun hafal siapa nama dosen _killer _yang Chanyeol sering hindari. Di sisi lain, pemuda itu juga mengetahui daftar mata pelajaran dengan jumlah tugas terbanyak.

Sekalipun persoalan akademis yang Baekhyun hadapi tidak sebanding dengan permasalahan Chanyeol di kampus, pemuda itu tetap menikmati cerita-cerita sang remaja. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan dari mendengarkan Baekhyun: entah itu ekspresinya yang beragam, atau bagaimana ia mengemas kisahnya dengan kosakata yang menghibur. Chanyeol hanya ingin menjadi keluarga bagi remaja itu; meskipun ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak, sang pemuda selalu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya. Seseorang yang dapat memberikan bahu untuk bersandar pada situasi sulit; seseorang yang mendengarkan keluh kesah remaja itu setiap waktu.

"Lagu yang bagus."

Suara sang remaja menarik Chanyeol dari lamunan. _"Huh?"_ pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun, tangan masih berkutat pada rambut yang lebih muda: kelima jari menyusuri lambat helai-helai tersebut. Rambut Baekhyun terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Lagu yang barusan kau nyanyikan," Baekhyun menoleh, obsidian semakin sipit karena tersenyum. "Aku menyukai nadanya."

Telinga Chanyeol memerah, spontan menyadari maksud Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mendengarkan senandungnya tadi. "Begitu?" ia bergumam, mendadak kehilangan rasa percaya diri. "Itu... adalah lagu ciptaanku."

Baekhyun mendelik lucu. "Kau adalah seorang komposer?"

"Belum," Chanyeol menggeleng, terkekeh kecil. "Aku sering mendapatkan inspirasi nada," sebuah jeda seraya ia merapikan rambut sang remaja, "Lagu yang kau dengarkan adalah lagu pertama yang akan kuselesaikan. Aku hanya perlu menambahkan lirik di _chorus_."

Pandangan Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada gitar Chanyeol di pojok ruangan. "Bisakah kau membocorkan sedikit lagunya padaku?" suaranya meninggi, tipikal ekspresi remaja itu ketika ia sedang bersemangat. "Anggap saja seperti _teaser_ pendek sebelum dirilis."

Chanyeol terbahak keras, menepuk pelan dagu Baekhyun.

"Tunggu," ujarnya tenang, berbunyi seperti sebuah janji. "Kau akan mendengarkan lagu itu dalam waktu dekat. Semoga."

**.**

**.**

Usai vakum selama empat bulan, _Wanderlust_ akhirnya mengadakan latihan lagi. Karena penampilan mereka kemarin menuai respons positif, kali ini mereka diminta (sekaligus dibayar) untuk mengisi salah satu acara besar Fakultas Teknik. Begitu tahu bahwa nominal upah yang dijanjikan cukup besar bagi _band_ baru, manajer garis miring _drummer_ mereka—siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?—langsung menerima tawaran tersebut tanpa konsultasi apa-apa. Alhasil, ketiga anggota _Wanderlust_ harus mati-matian menyediakan waktu kosong untuk latihan.

Sekarang mereka berada di studio bawah tanah rumah Seulgi, dan bukan Nyonya Kang namanya jika ia tidak menyiapkan jajan—sejumlah botol air putih dan kue kering—bagi teman-teman sang putri. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang (lima belas menit lebih terlambat dari perjanjian awal), tetapi si pemilik rumah masih belum datang dan memaksa tiga anggota lain untuk mencari kesibukan. Kyungsoo membuka aplikasi _YouTube _untuk melihat _preview _episode serial favoritnya. Chanyeol menonton tutorial bermain piano, merampas _keyboard _Kyungsoo demi melatih komposisi Yiruma. Di pojok belakang, Sehun asyik memukul drum selagi memutar lagu _rock_.

Sehun melepas _earphones_ untuk menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Haruskah kita menampilkan satu lagu lagi?"

Chanyeol masih rajin bermain _keyboard_. "Kurasa empat lagu sudah cukup."

"Teman-teman!" Seulgi tiba-tiba muncul di studio bawah tanah, serentak membuyarkan kegiatan mereka dalam sekejap. Kehadiran gadis itu selalu saja tidak terduga dan mendadak seolah-olah ia sengaja mengagetkan mereka. "Tebak apa yang aku temukan!" Seulgi melambai-lambaikan sebuah _flyer_.

Sehun berdiri untuk mengambil _flyer_ itu dari tangan sang kakak tingkat. _"Seoul Indie Band Competition 2020?"_ ia membaca tulisan di situ nyaring, membutuhkan dua detik untuk menyadari sesuatu dan melotot. "Astaga... bukankah ini kompetisi _band_ yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap tahun?"

"Benar sekali," Seulgi mengonfirmasi, tidak kalah gempar. "Pernah dengar _Day6 _dan _Lunafly_? Mereka dahulu mengikuti kompetisi ini."

Sehun mengangkat satu alis. "Mereka memenangkan juara pertama?"

"Kecuali _Day6_," jawab Seulgi, berlagak seperti representatif lomba tersebut. "Mereka adalah pemenang _runner-up_ tahun 2016, tapi kini mereka lebih tenar dari juara pertama."

"Ini menarik," komentar Kyungsoo, meraih _flyer_ tersebut dari Sehun. Ia sekilas membaca persyaratan yang tertulis di bawah _headline_. "Tapi kita harus menampilkan lagu orisinil..." ujarnya, perlahan mengarahkan mata ke direksi Chanyeol.

Sang gitaris melirik mereka datar. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku," Seulgi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu _aegyo_. Gadis itu melipat tangan layaknya memohon. "Ayolah. Melalui kompetisi ini, kita dapat mengenalkan _Wanderlust_ pada semua orang. Akan banyak produser yang menghadiri _SIBC_, mungkin saja mereka tertarik untuk menawarkan kontrak rekaman! Kita tidak perlu menjadi ambisius dan mengharapkan juara pertama."

"Aku melihat jiwa komposer dalam dirimu," Sehun menambahkan, intonasi nada didramatisasi. "Meskipun kau jarang menyelesaikan lagu-lagumu, aku tahu kau mempunyai bakat untuk menciptakan karya-karya yang bagus."

Pujian berlebihan Sehun ditanggapi oleh rotasi mata sang gitaris. "_Well,_ aku hampir menyelesaikan satu lagu..." Chanyeol ragu-ragu berkata, menimbang-nimbang apakah ini adalah ide yang bagus. "Aku tidak tahu apakah laguku cukup pantas untuk ditampilkan."

Kyungsoo, Seulgi, dan Sehun kompak menghela nafas lega.

"Pendaftaran akan dibuka tanggal 19 Oktober dan ditutup tanggal 30 Oktober," gadis itu menjelaskan, mata sipit memandang Chanyeol serius. "Bisakah kau menunjukkan lagunya pada kami maksimal awal Oktober, mungkin?"

Chanyeol setengah mengangguk. "Aku akan segera merekam demo bagi kalian," ia meyakinkan, dan ketika Sehun menaikkan alis menggoda ke arahnya, pemuda itu cepat-cepat menimpali: "Jangan berekspektasi tinggi."

Sehun mengangkat tangan berbentuk hati ke direksi Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_!"

"Kira-kira berapa lama kita dapat berlatih?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengacuhkan tingkah gila Sehun.

"Cukup panjang," ujar Seulgi, terlebih dahulu membuka kalender dari ponsel—menghitung bulan dari Juni hingga November. "Kompetisinya diadakan pada tanggal 18 November."

"_Call!"_ Sehun berseru riang, "Omong-omong, kapan kita bisa minum bersama?" Kendati belum cukup umur, sang _drummer_ dan Kyungsoo memang terbiasa minum, salahkan saja kakak tingkat mereka—Seulgi—yang diam-diam menyediakan _soju_ di rumah.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan. "Jangan sekarang, aku harus mengerjakan tugas."

Saat Seulgi dan Sehun malah ribut sendiri tentang kapan hari yang tepat, Chanyeol menjadi penengah mereka: "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja? Hari Selasa?" ia menawarkan, melirik mereka satu per satu. "Aku tahu tempat yang nyaman untuk minum."

Seruan nyaring pun terdengar setelahnya.

"_Call!"_

**.**

**.**

Karena jadwal padat di kampus, janji minum bersama yang awalnya minggu depan diundur menjadi dua minggu lagi. Pada hari Jumat pula, bertolak belakang dengan janji mereka di awal.

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului tiga personil _Wanderlust_, menoleh ke sana kemari sampai ia menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dalam kedai. Saat mata mereka bertemu, sang remaja terlebih dahulu berseru—sekilas berhenti menulis pesanan untuk melambaikan tangan. _"Hyung!"_

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, sementara Sehun mengernyitkan alis, salah paham bahwa Baekhyun sedang menyapanya. _"Huh?"_ ia mengedipkan mata linglung. "Apakah ia memanggilku?"

Baekhyun segera menghampiri mereka, menaruh dua buku menu dan kertas pesanan ke meja. "Chanyeol-_hyung_!" sang remaja lantas mengangguk sopan ke teman-teman pemuda itu. "Halo, selamat datang."

Seulgi menatap linglung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. _"Hyung?"_ ia bergumam sendiri, sulit mencerna situasi ini. Sejak kapan Chanyeol, pembenci anak kecil, mau berteman akrab dengan seorang bocah seperti Baekhyun? Bukankah ia cukup "sombong" untuk bercengkerama dengan anak kecil? Pemuda itu bahkan mengacuhkan sepupu kecilnya tiap acara keluarga.

Tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka, Chanyeol memperkenalkan sang remaja. "Teman-teman, ini Byun Baekhyun," ujarnya singkat, "Ia bekerja di sini dan sekarang masih kelas sepuluh. Baekhyun bersekolah di SMA Sunggok."

"Tentu saja," Sehun memandang Baekhyun gemas. "Wajahmu terlihat seperti anak-anak!" _Drummer _itu kemudian berproses untuk balik memperkenalkan diri, "Halo, Baekhyun. Aku Sehun. Semester empat, Matematika."

Seulgi tersenyum manis. "Seulgi. Semester enam, Fisika dan Astronomi."

Ekspresi Kyungsoo datar. "Kyungsoo. Semester dua, Fisika dan Astronomi."

Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk. "Salam kenal semua."

"Baekhyun, kami memesan dua _soju _rasa orisinil, empat _tteokbbeokki_, dan..." Chanyeol menyebutkan seluruh pesanan, terlalu hafal dengan pesanan khas _Wanderlust_. "Apa ada lagi yang kalian inginkan?"

"_Jajangmyeon?"_ usul Seulgi, membaca buku menu. "Adakah yang tertarik? Aku ingin _jajangmyeon_."

"Aku," Chanyeol mengangkat tangan sambil menulis pesanan tambahan di kertas. "Baiklah, tambahkan dua _jajangmyeon_."

Malam itu, para anggota _Wanderlust _mengupas tuntas setiap topik seputar dunia universitas. Mulai dari keluh kesah perkuliahan, organisasi, hingga gosip tentang pasangan yang tertangkap berhubungan badan di malam hari. Chanyeol sesekali terkekeh dan menambahkan lelucon, tetapi atensi pemuda itu tetap terpusat pada Baekhyun. _Hazel_-nya mengikuti ke mana sang remaja pergi, memperhatikan bagaimana ia merapikan piring kotor ke nampan dan bagaimana ia melayani pelanggan di sana. Ada detik-detik tertentu kala Chanyeol mengamati terlalu intens, dan Baekhyun—entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja—menoleh ke direksinya. Begitu ini terjadi, pemuda itu akan tergesa-gesa menatap Sehun (beruntung mereka duduk berseberangan) lalu menertawakan apa saja yang sang _drummer_ celotehkan.

Hari semakin larut, jarum jam terus bergerak menuju sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit. Mangkuk-mangkuk kotor bekas _tteokbbeokki_ dan _jajangmyeon_ telah terdahulu diambil oleh Baekhyun. Kini, di meja mereka, cuma tersisa lima botol _soju_ serta kepala Sehun yang terus membenturkan diri ke sana. Kyungsoo menunduk sambil memegang gelas _soju_, sedangkan Seulgi terbahak-bahak tanpa alasan. Satu-satunya anggota _Wanderlust _yang tidak mabuk setiap acara minum-minum mereka adalah Chanyeol.

"Kita harus bisa!" Seulgi mendadak berseru, mengangkat kepalan tangan ke udara. Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. "_Wanderlust, aja aja fighting!_"

"Berisik!" Kyungsoo layaknya bangkit dari tidur, mendelik pada Seulgi dan Sehun—raut muka seperti psikopat. "Kalian semua berisik! Bisakah kau menutup mulut untuk sebentar saja?"

Sehun mendongak, membiarkan rambutnya berantakan ke mana-mana. "Diamlah, Seulgi-_noona_!" ia menunjuk Seulgi seakan-akan gadis itu adalah penjahat. "Perlu—_uh_, perlukah aku memanggil Baekhyun ke sini? Bukankah kau menyukai seseorang yang imut?"

Tawa Seulgi bertambah keras. "Aku... aku tidak mau menjadi pedofil, _yah_!" ia memiringkan tubuh ke Chanyeol, berbisik geli di telinga pemuda itu. "Aku juga tidak suka laki-laki."

Chanyeol langsung menepuk dahi Seulgi, meraih seruan protes dari sang gadis.

"_Hyung,"_ Baekhyun memanggil dari sebelahnya, sekilas mengejutkan Chanyeol oleh jarak wajah mereka yang dekat. Ia bahkan bisa melihat wajah sang remaja secara detail, mengedipkan mata pada bibir kemerahan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu harus memalingkan muka untuk menghapus pikiran tidak normal. "Kurasa kau harus mengantar mereka pulang."

Chanyeol menghindari obsidian Baekhyun, telinga merah menyerupai tomat. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa aneh. "Aku tahu," ia mengamati satu per satu anggota _Wanderlust_. "Aku selalu menjadi korban setiap acara minum kami."

"Mau kutemani?" Baekhyun melirik jam dinding. "Jam kerjaku selesai lima belas menit lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Dibantu oleh Joonmyun (anak dari pemilik kedai tersebut), mereka ramai-ramai menuntun ketiga orang mabuk ke mobil Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, pada situasi begini, pemuda itu akan menitipkan Seulgi dan Sehun di rumah Kyungsoo. Hal ini disebabkan karena satu, Seulgi tidak mungkin dipulangkan pada tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk atau orang tuanya akan marah. Dua, Sehun tinggal di apartemen lantai 26—tentu saja Chanyeol akan kesulitan memboyong lelaki tinggi itu ke sana. Tiga, rumah Kyungsoo selalu sepi dan kendati mabuk, sang adik tingkat masih cukup sadar untuk membuka kunci rumah.

"Sialan," Chanyeol mengumpat, menyeka keringat pasca pengangkutan tiga orang sekaligus. Ia dan Baekhyun membaringkan mereka di sofa depan televisi, tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan _painkiller_ (Chanyeol selalu membawa obat itu di mobil) serta _sticky note_ bertuliskan _"jangan merepotkanku lagi"_ di meja.

Baekhyun tertawa, nafas masih ngos-ngosan. Mereka sudah berada dalam mobil lagi, terdiam untuk beristirahat sejenak. "Jadi," ia memulai, pipi kemerahan sang remaja disembunyikan oleh gelap. "Kau akan pulang ke apartemenku atau?"

"Apartemenmu," Chanyeol langsung merespons, ibu jari menekan _Touch ID_. "Sebentar, aku harus—" ia berhenti kala dihadapkan oleh sejumlah panggilan tidak terjawab dari ibu. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tidak sempat menjawab karena ia terburu-buru menelepon ibu.

"_Chanyeol."_

Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari suara beliau. "Ibu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa?"

"_Yoora dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang. Bisakah kau kemari?"_

"Apa?" jantung Chanyeol langsung berdegup tegang. "_Noona_ kenapa?"

"_Nanti Ibu jelaskan. Segeralah ke sini... Rumah Sakit Baekje,"_ ujar ibu cuek, _"Ibu akan mengirimkan nomor kamar Yoora."_

Telepon ditutup.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," Chanyeol bilang, memandang bingung layar ponsel. "Kakakku tiba-tiba dirawat di rumah sakit."

Obsidian Baekhyun melebar. "Semoga ia baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya di saku depan. Ia menstater mobil sembari berkata, "Baekhyun, sepertinya aku tidak menginap di apartemenmu malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap leher Chanyeol. Sentuhan itu menaikkan bulu kuduk pemuda itu. "Cepatlah ke sana. Temui Yoora-_noona_."

"Tunggu," Chanyeol menekan gas untuk mulai menyetir. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tersesat dalam keramaian, orang asing berlalu-lalang menghalangi jalan pemuda itu. Pada jam melewati tengah malam, Rumah Sakit Baekje tetap penuh oleh pengunjung, suara obrolan dan bunyi ambulans bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menyusup di tengah ruang kosong, mengucapkan _"permisi" _dan _"maaf"_ bagi setiap orang yang tidak sengaja ia dorong. Chanyeol sudah sangat khawatir terhadap kondisi Yoora; ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk merenung hingga lobi rumah sakit menjadi sepi.

Pemuda itu berlari memasuki lift lalu menekan tombol empat, ponsel masih menampilkan pesan teks ibu yang menyebutkan bahwa Yoora menempati kamar 417 VIP 2. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol tergesa-gesa keluar untuk mencari kamar Yoora, mengetuk pintu tersebut lambat sebelum membukanya hati-hati. Pemuda itu seketika mendelikkan mata, rasa khawatir memuncak kala melihat kondisi Yoora di tempat tidur: terbaring lemah bersama infus dan selimut yang melindungi tubuh kurusnya. Wajah sang kakak pun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"_Noona,"_ Chanyeol menghampiri Yoora, mengacuhkan ayah dan ibu yang terduduk di sofa seberang tempat tidur sang kakak. Ia tidak menyadari tensi panas dalam ruangan: amarah pada raut muka ayah, dan ekspresi sedih ibu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yoora tidak menjawab. Sang kakak terus menunduk, air mata berjatuhan deras. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya lagi, tapi Yoora tetap bungkam. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Yoora hamil."

Chanyeol serentak menoleh, mendelikkan mata atas pernyataan tersebut. "Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tuli!" ayah langsung membentak, mencengangkan pemuda itu hingga ia sedikit mundur ke belakang. "Kakakmu hamil!" ayah mengulangi, dan tangisan Yoora berangsur-angsur keras—tangan mengepal pada selimut. Jari telunjuk ayah diarahkan pada Yoora selagi ia meneruskan, "Gadis ini hamil di luar nikah, sedangkan ayah dari anak mereka tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

Chanyeol menggeleng, hendak mencari pembelaan bagi sang kakak. "Tidak mungkin, _Noona_—"

"Sebegitu hebatkah aktingmu pada Chanyeol hingga ia mempercayaimu?" ayah memandang Yoora geram, dahi mengerut oleh emosi yang melonjak-lonjak. "Kami pun tidak akan tahu jika bukan karena Yoora yang terjatuh di kamar mandi dan terpaksa dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia mengalami pendarahan."

Chanyeol memandang Yoora, kekecewaan meliputi _hazel _pemuda itu. _"Noona."_

"Kau mempermalukan nama baikku!" ayah berteriak, suara menggema lantang dalam ruangan. Isakan Yoora terdengar tertahan; sang kakak menyumpal mulut supaya ia tidak menangis terlalus keras. "Kalau rahasia ini terbongkar, aku akan kehilangan citraku di hadapan orang banyak..." ayah memejamkan mata, dada naik-turun berantakan seolah-olah kehabisan nafas. "Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan tubuhmu secara cuma-cuma?! Apakah gelar pendidikan tinggi belum cukup untuk mendidikmu sebagai seorang wanita dengan harga diri?! Seandainya aku tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi pelacur, aku tidak perlu menyekolahkanmu. Aku telah membuang banyak uang demi membiayai kuliahmu di luar negeri!"

"Sungjin!" seru ibu, mata basah yang mendelik tidak terima oleh kata-kata ayah. "Kau tidak sepantasnya menyebut putrimu sendiri begitu!"

Teriakan demi teriakan merasuki pendengaran Chanyeol, menghancurkan dinding pertahanannya untuk tidak terjatuh lagi dalam kepiluan—kepala menunduk untuk memandang hampa lantai. Ia berdiri kaku di sana, suatu tekanan dalam dada kembali menyengsarakan pemuda itu, merampas sedikit kebahagiaan yang sempat ia kais dari Baekhyun. Setiap ia menghadapi masalah, entah itu argumen untuk melawan ayah atau mengingat pengkhianatan ayah terhadap keluaga mereka, dadanya selalu terasa sakit seakan-akan paru-parunya berhenti bekerja. Pemuda itu kesulitan untuk mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas, kepala pening oleh oksigen yang tiba-tiba lenyap dari muka bumi. Ia ingin membuka mulut untuk mengambil udara, namun dadanya terlalu nyeri untuk sekadar melakukan itu.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak menginginkan apa-apa selain mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Ia bukan putriku!" ayah menjerit, mata memandang Yoora penuh jijik dan kebencian. Chanyeol ingin menutup telinga dari semua ucapan kasar ayah. "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, jalang ini bukanlah putriku! Aku tidak sudi mengakui seorang anak yang hamil di luar nikah!" ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, memegang dada kala mendapati denyutan menyakitkan di sana. Penyakit jantung ayah akan kambuh apabila ia marah berlebihan. "Kalau aku mati hari ini, kalian harus bertanggung jawab. Kalian sudah cukup membawa masalah dalam hidupku."

"Sial sekali aku untuk mempunyai anak seperti kalian berdua," ayah mendesis kesakitan, tangan mencengkeram dadanya. Chanyeol terpukul untuk melihat amarah yang menyala dalam mata ayah. "Kalian pasti senang melihatku kesakitan. Terutama kau, Chanyeol. Kau mengharapkanku untuk mati secepatnya, bukan?"

Pintu terbanting keras ketika ayah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Chanyeol, tetaplah di sini," ujar ibu, intonasi diselimuti oleh rasa panik. Ia tampak terburu-buru berlari untuk menyusul ayah. "Jaga Yoora."

Memastikan bahwa tersisa mereka berdua dalam kamar, Chanyeol pun menengadah. _"Noona."_

"Diam!" Yoora menjerit, mengejutkan pemuda itu oleh betapa berbeda sang kakak terdengar. Ia tidak pernah memperlakukan Chanyeol sekasar ini sebelumnya. "Apa kau hendak menyalahkanku lagi?!" _hazel_ identik mereka bertemu dalam pandangan sayu. Mata sang kakak terlebih dahulu bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. "Menyebutku seorang pelacur karena telah hamil di luar nikah?! Apa—apa kau hendak menanyakan ke mana Seungho pergi?!" Yoora menahan diri untuk tidak terisak, tangan mengusap wajahnya yang basah. "Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah mempermalukan keluarga kita, aku tahu... Kumohon diamlah untuk sementara."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. Perlahan, seluruh puing teka-teki bersatu untuk memberikan jawaban. Ia tidak bisa dibodohi lagi untuk mencari tahu kenapa. Sekarang pemuda itu mengerti apa tujuan Yoora.

"_Noona_ tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi _Noona_, bukan?" Chanyeol berkata lambat, kepala kian tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Sekalipun _Noona_ mengecewakanku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan _Noona_..." Yoora menatap kosong selimut, mengecap air mata di bibirnya. "Sesungguhnya aku sangat marah sekarang, tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa karena aku benci melihat _Noona_ menangis."

"Apakah ini alasanmu untuk memberitahu perselingkuhan Ayah?" Chanyeol bertanya, kekecewaan melingkupi suaranya. "Supaya aku tidak menyadari rahasia lain yang kau tutupi?"

Kebisuan mengambil alih Yoora. Saat ia berbicara, sang kakak hanya dapat mengungkapkan penyesalan: "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, mengabaikan ibu yang memanggil dan menanyakan ke mana ia pergi. Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri keramaian, pandangan hampa bersama kaki yang menuntunnya ke parkiran. Chanyeol memasuki mobil, bertepatan dengan air mata yang seketika bercucuran, mengeluarkan ponsel lalu melempar barang tersebut ke kursi di sampingnya—terisak keras usai menahan tangisan sejak tadi. Ia menjambak rambutnya, melampiaskan amarah pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memukulkan kepalan tangan pada setir dan pintu—melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang hingga kulitnya tergores. Meskipun punggung tangannya lecet, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mati rasa terhadap kesakitan. Pemuda itu hanya menginginkan sesaknya untuk hilang. Ia tidak peduli jika itu berarti ia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri secara brutal.

Namun, ketika Chanyeol pikir ia mulai baik-baik saja, suatu tekanan dalam dadanya kembali menghalangi pernafasan pemuda itu. Chanyeol pun menangis lebih kencang, mencengkeram setir sebagai pegangan atas tubuhnya yang bergerak di luar kendali. Dalam perasaan serta pikiran kalang kabut, pemuda itu menoleh, tergesa-gesa untuk membuka dasbor—_hazel_ kosong terpaku pada sebuah _cutter _di dalamnya. Chanyeol meraih benda tersebut, tangan gemetaran mendorong mata pisau ke luar lalu memosisikannya pada kulit lengan. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia menekan ujungnya hingga menembus kulit, sengaja menarik setetes darah untuk keluar. Chanyeol menggoreskan _cutter _secara lambat, sekilas melupakan masalah yang kini mengerumuni pikirannya—membiarkan diri untuk tenggelam dalam kepuasan sementara. Darah telanjur menuruni lengan pemuda itu; seraya ia menghela nafas, sebuah suara seakan-akan berseru dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

"_Kau harus bertahan."_

Ia terhenti, menahan _cutter_ untuk bergerak lebih dalam.

_"Jangan biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam kesedihan."_

Chanyeol membuka mata, memandangai cairan merah yang telah menetes ke atas rem tangan. Ia mengembalikan _cutter _ke dasbor, sebaliknya mencari plester bagi goresan dan memakai tisu untuk menyeka sisa darah. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, melirik notifikasi yang menyala di layar ponselnya: kebanyakan adalah panggilan tidak terjawab dari Baekhyun. Usai menampal luka, pemuda itu mengambil ponsel dan memanggil sebuah nomor.

"_Chanyeol-_hyung_!"_

Chanyeol tersandar ke belakang, sejenak ingin mendengarkan suara remaja itu._ "Bagaimana keadaan _Noona_?"_ karena kebisuan sang pemuda, Baekhyun bertanya lagi: _"_Hyung_?_ _Chanyeol_-hyung_?_ _Apa kau di sana?"_

Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik. Begitu memastikan bahwa suaranya tidak gemetaran, Chanyeol akhirnya berbicara.

"Baekhyun... bisakah aku menemuimu sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menaruh sebuah kotak bekal ke depan Chanyeol, berjalan untuk menempati kursi di seberang pemuda itu. Chanyeol membukanya, tersenyum sedih melihat beberapa kue berbentuk ikan di sana. Makanan favorit mereka. _"Bungeoppang,"_ pemuda itu berkata, sekilas menengadah untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Terima kasih."

Hening kemudian menguasai mereka. Chanyeol terus mengamati _bungeoppang_ sebelum tiba-tiba mengawali, "Kakakku hamil."

Baekhyun menengadah. Remaja itu membisu seraya menunggu Chanyeol untuk berbicara lagi, "Ia terjatuh di kamar mandi lalu mengalami pendarahan. Beruntung _Noona _dan bayinya baik-baik saja."

"Ayah menghina _Noona_ habis-habisan," Chanyeol memutar seluruh perkataan kasar ayah dalam kepalanya, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata. "Ayah menyebut _Noona_ seorang jalang, dan ia terus merendahkan _Noona_..." tangan pemuda itu mengepal di bawah meja, amarah dan sesal menggerogotinya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kesalahan yang _Noona_ lakukan kali ini tidak membutuhkan pembelaan."

Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan Ayah dari bayi Yoora-_noona_? Apakah ia akan bertanggung jawab?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ia menghilang."

Terdapat panik pada ekspresi Baekhyun. "Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengingat kali pertama Yoora saling mengenalkan mereka. "Seorang pemuda bernama Yoo Seungho, tampan dan memiliki karier yang stabil. Setahun lebih muda dari Yoora-_noona_. Mereka menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun sebelum kandas di tengah jalan. Sosial medianya juga hilang saat mereka putus," Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang, merenungkan kebodohan pemuda itu untuk tidak menyadari apa-apa. "Aku seharusnya merasa curiga... ada sesuatu yang aneh dari _Noona_. Ia _resign_ dari bank untuk menjadi jurnalis _freelance_ di suatu portal berita online. Ia suka melamun..." sebuah jeda selagi ia memindahkan tatapan kosong pada Baekhyun, "Aku tidak menyadari apa pun karena aku telanjur tertekan oleh konflik orang tua kami."

Chanyeol lantas tertawa pahit, membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. "Kau tahu," ia kembali memulai, "Begitu aku mendengar berita ini, aku tersadar oleh apa yang _Noona_ lakukan beberapa bulan lalu. Alasan kenapa _Noona_ memberitahuku tentang perselingkuhan Ayah."

Baekhyun tetap terdiam.

Chanyeol menelan liur, mengedipkan mata yang berair. "Ia memanfaatkan konflik orang tua kami untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri," pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan lebih erat, mengontrol emosinya supaya ia tidak menangis berlebihan lagi. "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan _Noona_. Ia pasti sudah cukup tertekan dengan ini semua. Terlebih karena Seungho memilih untuk melarikan diri..."

"Aku—aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa musibah terus menimpa keluarga kami," Chanyeol mencengkeram dadanya, menahan nyeri yang selalu mengganggu pernafasan kala pemuda itu teringat oleh masalah keluarga mereka. Ia menangis tertahan, menyumpal mulut untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakan yang keras. "Kami adalah keluarga yang sempurna, namun tiba-tiba saja satu per satu dari kami mulai hancur," suaranya semakin serak seraya berbicara,"Aku terbiasa menemui tekanan. Aku bekerja keras untuk diterima di universitas yang aku inginkan. Aku belajar tekun untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus."

Pemuda itu setengah meremas rambutnya, menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menyakiti diri sendiri di hadapan Baekhyun. "Tapi kenapa?" ia nyaris berteriak frustrasi, pandangan marah ditujukan pada remaja itu. Amarah yang hanya ditujukan bagi dirinya seorang. "Kenapa aku tidak sanggup menghadapi masalah keluargaku sendiri?" Mata Chanyeol telah memerah usai menangis kencang, dan sang pemuda melihat air mata yang mulai membalut obsidian Baekhyun. "Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan..."

"Setiap hari, aku ingin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan," Chanyeol memejamkan mata, meratapi segala tindakan brutal pemuda itu untuk mencari ketenangan ketika Baekhyun tidak ada. Ia kehilangan rasa takut untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri, bahkan menemukan candu di sana. "Aku kehilangan semangatku. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki di antara ibu dan kakakku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menangis diam-diam," Chanyeol meneruskan dalam nada yang lambat laun melembut, kehabisan suara untuk menyalurkan laranya. "Aku—aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membahagiakan mereka... tapi satu-satunya hal yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan adalah melarikan diri."

Butir-butir air mata mengalir deras ke leher pemuda itu. Baekhyun memegang salah satu tangan Chanyeol, mengusap kulitnya lambat sebelum berkata pelan, "Setiap orang akan mencapai satu titik terberat dalam hidup mereka," ia mengamati bagaimana Chanyeol tersedu, rambut telanjur basah oleh keringat dan air mata sekaligus. "Terdapat banyak alasan kenapa mereka harus mengalami suatu musibah. Mungkin dari sanalah mereka akan belajar bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan. Mungkin dari sanalah mereka akan mengerti bagaimana menjalani sesuatu dengan berpegang pada diri sendiri atau orang-orang di sekitar mereka."

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak untuk mengatakan ini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan..." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh rambut pemuda itu. Chanyeol perlahan menaikkan kepala untuk memandang Baekhyun, kepedihan tersorot dalam _hazel _sang pemuda. "Tapi ada satu hal yang paling penting dari menghadapi masalah. Kau harus mencari alasan untuk bertahan. Percayalah padaku, akan _selalu_ ada alasan bagi seseorang untuk bertahan," Baekhyun meyakinkan, mengeratkan pegangan pada jemari Chanyeol. "Dalam hal ini, kau mempunyai Yoora-_noona _dan Ibumu. Mereka adalah alasanmu untuk bertahan."

"Masalahmu memang berat, tapi kau akan memperoleh kekuatan dari mereka. Kekuatan untuk melewati ini tanpa menderita oleh rasa sakit lagi," ucap Baekhyun, setiap kalimat yang jatuh dari bibir remaja itu seperti menghipnotis Chanyeol. "Kau tidak sendiri," sentuhan jari sang remaja melarikan sengat ke sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. Dua tangan Baekhyun kini menggenggam jemari pemuda itu. "Kalian... _aku_..." ia menambahkan, melakukan penekanan pada satu kata tersebut. "Kita akan saling menguatkan."

"Menyesali pengkhianatan Ayahmu tidak menyelesaikan suatu masalah, itu hanya akan memberimu tekanan yang lebih berat," Baekhyun memperingatkan, air mata tiba-tiba turun karena melihat seberapa besar penderitaan pemuda itu. Pandangan Chanyeol tidak kunjung meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Kau akan lebih menderita karena terjebak dalam kesedihan yang panjang. Ayahmu telah membuat suatu keputusan, dan ia akan mempertanggung jawabkan pilihan itu nantinya. Apa yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah memulihkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan menjaga mereka yang masih berdiri di sampingmu."

Chanyeol menunggu hingga Baekhyun kembali berujar, "Aku tahu kau sangat kecewa dengan Yoora-_noona_, tapi ia juga menderita, _Hyung_..." sebuah emosi pedih terpancar melalui obsidian remaja itu. "Kehamilannya, kekasihnya yang melarikan diri dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab, terutama oleh rasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakanmu. Yoora-_noona_ sudah belajar dari kesalahannya... ia tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama. Jangan biarkan rasa kecewa itu memberi jarak pada kalian."

"Yoora-_noona_ dan Ibumu... mereka adalah harta paling berharga yang kau miliki sekarang," suara Baekhyun terdengar semakin tenang, seiring dengan air mata yang mulai berhenti menetes di wajah Chanyeol. "Melihat bagaimana kau sangat menyayangi keluargamu, aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu melalui mereka. Bawa kembali kecerian yang dahulu kalian pegang, walau tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah," terselip hening saat Baekhyun bernafas lembut. "Aku percaya bahwa kau dapat melewati musibah ini dan membawa pemulihan bagi keluargamu."

Mereka meluangkan sejumlah detik untuk saling berbagi pandang. Baekhyun lantas tersenyum tipis, ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Chanyeol. "Semua orang berhak untuk merasa sedih, Chanyeol-_hyung_," _hazel _pemuda itu kian tertutup oleh sentuhan lembut Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena merasa sedih. Meski begitu, kau harus ingat bahwa kau telah melakukan yang terbaik demi bertahan bagi keluargamu, dan aku sangat menghargai itu."

"Apabila Ibumu dan Yoora-_noona_ tahu, mereka pun akan sangat menghargai itu, _Hyung_," ketulusan dalam suara Baekhyun menyihir Chanyeol untuk percaya bahwa apa yang ia beritahukan adalah benar. Pilu dalam obsidian Baekhyun seolah-olah menjerit, menyingkap betapa terlukanya remaja itu untuk melihat Chanyeol terus merendahkan diri sendiri. "Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan menyerah, namun kau ingin bertahan. Untuk menyebut dirimu tidak berguna... aku rasa siapa pun akan tidak setuju dengan pernyataanmu."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya, menggenggam jemarinya erat. Sudut bibir pemuda itu naik menjadi sebuah senyum kecil. "Kau berbicara seperti orang dewasa, kau tahu?" Disambut oleh pipi Baekhyun yang kemerahan, senyum pemuda itu melebar—_hazel _menatap sayu sang remaja. "Aku sangat beruntung untuk mengenalmu."

Malam itu, Baekhyun menyarankan mereka untuk menonton film, menunjukkan koleksi _DVD_ yang belum mereka putar. Kesedihan belum benar-benar menghilang dari lubuk batin Chanyeol, tapi usaha Baekhyun untuk menghiburnya sedikit mengangkat beban pemuda itu. Tawa mereka mendengung keras di ruang tengah; untuk sebentar saja, Chanyeol ingin membebaskan perasaan-perasaan tadi guna menyambut kebahagiaan yang sementara. Meskipun waktu mereka tidak lama, pemuda itu menghargai setiap detik dan menit yang ia curi, menikmati bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa memiliki beban.

Saat film yang mereka tonton mendekati bagian klimaks, Chanyeol tergesa-gesa memegang lengan Baekhyun. "Baek," tatapan pemuda itu masih melekat pada layar televisi. "Baek, lihat!"

Menyadari kebisuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menoleh, mendapati bahwa remaja itu terlebih dahulu tertidur—kepala disandarkan pada bantal di antara mereka. Chanyeol mengedipkan mata, sekilas memandangi betapa damai ekspresi Baekhyun sebelum mengambil _remote_, secara hati-hati menekan tombol pengecil volume. Gambar di televisi bergerak tanpa suara; Chanyeol mengabaikan film itu, sebaliknya menghadap ke samping untuk menatap Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menelusuri wajah mungil sang remaja, bagaimana sempurna indera-indera itu menghiasi parasnya. Bahkan di tengah kegelapan, terdapat cahaya pada Baekhyun sebagaimana ia selalu terlihat bagi Chanyeol.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, kian terdesak untuk menerima kenyataan.

Entah berapa kali Chanyeol ingin mengelak, pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Mulai sekarang, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Seulgi mengeratkan _earphones_ pada telinga, tersenyum selagi mendengarkan komposisi ciptaan Chanyeol. Sang sahabat menatapnya waswas dari seberang meja, mengobservasi raut muka Seulgi sekalipun ia terlihat puas. Chanyeol mengecek ponsel, melihat bahwa durasi lagunya hampir mendekati akhir. Sejauh ini, belum ada reaksi negatif dari Seulgi.

Seulgi melepas _earphones_, mencuri waktu untuk menatap Chanyeol curiga lalu mengangguk. "Aku menyukai lagu ini. Romantis dalam caranya sendiri," ia berkomentar tenang, menuai sebuah nafas lega dari sang komposer. "Bahkan lirik yang kau tulis pun sangat... formal? Sopan? Seperti pernyataan cinta kepada orang yang paling kau cintai dan hargai sekaligus..." gadis itu sedikit menggeleng. "Bukan sesuatu yang Park Chanyeol akan tulis."

Chanyeol berdeham.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh," Seulgi mengerutkan bibir lucu, sebuah ekspresi bahwa ia sedang mengkhawatirkan sang sahabat. "Tahukah kau bahwa aku sempat berpikir kau menderita suatu kelainan? Seperti... semi-aseksual, mungkin?" ia mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan serius pada siapa pun. Kau mudah bosan dan biasanya 'menyukai' seseorang tidak lebih dari dua minggu."

Chanyeol memutar mata. Sebelum ia dapat membela diri, Seulgi terburu-buru menebak tepat ke sasaran: "Kau menyukai anak itu, kan?" alis gadis itu terangkat menggoda. "Baekhan? Pelayan di kedai langgananmu?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol langsung mengoreksi, tapi ia tidak merespons pertanyaan Seulgi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai laki-laki."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Aku normal."

"Terkecuali untuk Baekhyun," Seulgi tidak kalah untuk menyerang.

"Skak mat," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau membaca pikiranku."

Seulgi terkikik jahil. "Kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu?" sekarang adalah giliran sang gadis untuk merotasi mata. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Orientasi seksualnya, maksudku. Wajah feminin tidak berarti ia akan menyukai sesama jenis."

Pertanyaan itu seketika membungkam Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab pemuda itu, mengingat kilas balik atas hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Memang, ada momen-momen tertentu di mana pipi Baekhyun akan merah jika mereka berpelukan atau Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ada kalanya juga Baekhyun akan terlebih dahulu memegang tangan pemuda itu, atau melakukan hal-hal manis layaknya sepasang kekasih. Namun, tanda-tanda kecil itu bukan penjamin bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Baekhyun masih menyukai perempuan dan hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakak biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, dahulu saat Chanyeol belum menyadari semuanya, ia berusaha untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Apabila Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya, ia takut Baekhyun justru akan menjauh pemuda itu.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Chanyeol mengungkapkan lebih lanjut: "Sesungguhnya, aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa..." ia mengangkat kepala, menampilkan sebuah senyum tulus pada Seulgi. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan Baekhyun. Sebagai kakak atau teman biasa, aku tidak keberatan."

Mendengar nada pasrah Chanyeol, Seulgi tertegun. Ia pun mengamati pemuda itu, terkejut oleh transformasi cara pandang sahabatnya. Seulgi tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Dahulu, ia selalu menghakimi pemuda itu untuk setiap gadis yang ia permainkan. Sekarang, ia malah merasa kasihan melihat ketulusan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tidak mengharapkan balasan, melainkan kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya saja. Siapa pun dapat melihat bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun—tidak, seperti apa yang lagunya ungkapkan: perasaan pemuda itu jauh lebih dalam dari sekadar rasa suka. Chanyeol terlalu jatuh cinta sampai ia tidak memedulikan perasaannya sendiri.

"_Yah,"_ Seulgi mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba kelam. Ia meninju pelan tangan pemuda itu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

Kerja kelompok baru selesai mendekati pukul delapan malam.

Chanyeol menguap, berusaha untuk tidak mengantuk selagi menjalankan mobil. Pemuda itu tidak mempunyai energi untuk mengemudi ke apartemen Baekhyun, mengetahui bahwa perjalanan ke sana memakan lima belas menit lebih lama daripada ke rumah. Mungkin ia baru bisa menemui remaja itu besok pagi. Malam ini ia benar-benar memerlukan istirahat.

Sebuah panggilan dari Baekhyun lantas muncul di layar ponselnya. Pemuda itu memanfaatkan lampu merah untuk menjawabnya.

"_Hyung, kau di mana?"_

"Dalam perjalanan ke rumah," Chanyeol menatap ke depan. "Ada apa, Baek?"

"_Oh... aku hendak membeli _jajangmyeon._ Kupikir kau akan kemari."_

Rasa bersalah meliputi pemuda itu; ia pun menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku akan ke sana," ujarnya, langsung mengabaikan tubuhnya yang kelelahan usai kerja kelompok dan seharian belajar di perpustakaan. "Belikan aku satu porsi."

"_Baiklah! Telepon aku kalau kau sudah dekat. Hati-hati di jalan."_

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hati-hati."

Pemuda itu menggerakkan setir ke kanan, sekilas terkejut oleh kemunculan sedan hitam familier di depan pagar. Kegelisahan pun mulai menyerang Chanyeol, terlebih karena ia tidak siap untuk menghadapi argumen lain yang lebih berat. Kendati begitu, ia mencoba untuk menghela nafas, mempersiapkan diri supaya tidak terbawa emosi. Chanyeol pun memarkir mobil di belakang sedan ayah, merenung dalam sana meskipun mesin telah terlebih dahulu dimatikan.

Butuh sejumlah menit bagi pemuda itu untuk akhirnya membuka pintu, melangkahkan kaki keluar lalu berjalan melewati sedan ayah—tanpa sengaja melihat seorang wanita muda terduduk di dalam. Chanyeol langsung mengenali sang wanita, mengetahui betul ciri-ciri dari pelacur yang menghancurkan keluarga mereka. Ia mengenakan gaun ketat, kaki jenjang tersilang santai selagi ia memainkan ponsel—tertawa menatap layar seolah-olah ia tidak dibebani oleh dosa besar. Di bawah lampu jalan, Chanyeol memperoleh penglihatan jelas akan seberapa tebal _makeup_ sang wanita, rambut pirang dengan panjang di bawah bahu.

"Kau," Chanyeol langsung menggeram, mengetuk-ketuk pintu mobil hingga wanita itu nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel—mata mendelik ke arah sang pemuda. "Keluar!" ia berteriak, cepat-cepat berlari mendatangi sisi di mana wanita itu duduk, membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Chanyeol merampas ponsel sang wanita, melempar benda tersebut ke jalan sampai bunyi pecah membuyarkan kesunyian, menuai seruan panik darinya. "Berani sekali kau kemari," ia mendesis mengerikan, menarik paksa kekasih ayah untuk turun dari mobil.

Chanyeol menggenggam kasar pergelangan tangan wanita itu, menyeretnya ke depan pagar kediaman mereka. "Tolong lepaskan," kata wanita itu gemetaran, meratapi ponsel yang tergeletak asal di tengah jalan, beberapa puing menyebar di sekelilingnya.

"Pergi dari sini!" Chanyeol melepas pegangan, menyingkirkan debu dari masing-masing tangan seolah-olah jijik usai menyentuh manusia kotor itu. Ia menendang kaki sang wanita, sengaja membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tanah dalam posisi berlutut. Ia memang pantas berlutut dan meminta ampun atas dosa besarnya. "Aku tidak sudi melihat seorang pelacur di rumahku!"

"Chanyeol!"

Teriakan ayah mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari wanita itu. Di belakang beliau, ibu dan Yoora tampak berderai air mata, raut muka mereka terkejut oleh kedatangan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Beberapa koper terpampang dekat ayah, dan sesuatu dalam dadanya bergejolak menyakitkan, menekan emosi pemuda itu menjadi tidak karuan. Campuran antara marah, kecewa, dan sedih yang merenggut pernafasan. _Tidak_, ia tidak boleh tumbang di hadapan ibu dan Yoora, apalagi membiarkan ayah untuk menginjak-injak mereka lagi. Chanyeol harus menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang baik-baik saja; bahwa ia sanggup membela keluarga mereka.

"Ah," pemuda itu menyeringai pahit, memalsukan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang dengan keadaan batinnya sekarang. Kendati kehabisan nafas, ia menutupi kenyataan tersebut dengan menyeret wanita itu ke halaman rumah, mendorongnya persis di depan ayah. Nyeri menggerogoti dadanya saat ayah justru membantu sang wanita untuk berdiri. "Seret jalang ini bersamamu," amarah yang luar biasa begitu cepat menguasai pemuda itu. "Segera angkat kaki dari rumah kami."

Yoora menggeleng lambat, sebuah sinyal bagi Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Sang adik mengabaikan peringatan itu.

Dahi ayah mengerut oleh amarah. "Chanyeol," ia berujar tertahan, "Kau pikir kau pantas merendahkan Minyoung?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol balik menimpali, menaikkan dagu untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang merendahkan mereka. "Aku lebih terhormat daripada seorang jalang murahan yang merusak keluarga orang lain."

"Bajingan," ayah mengangkat tangan, hendak meninju wajah Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu terlebih dahulu menahan pukulan tersebut. Yoora berteriak, berlari untuk mencegah pertikaian mereka.

Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangan ayah, mendelikkan mata menantang pada pria itu. "Sebut lagi aku bajingan, dan aku akan berteriak bahwa kau diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain..." ia mengancam tanpa gentar, mencengangkan ayah oleh nada suaranya yang berbeda. Pikiran Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh kekecewaan hingga ia mengeraskan cengkeraman, sengaja untuk meninggalkan bekas di sana. Bekas dari penderitaan yang pemuda itu alami karena ayahnya. "Jalang yang berusia seperti anakmu sendiri," Chanyeol berkata melalui gertakan gigi, sementara ayah mendesis kesakitan. "Biarlah semua orang tahu sebrengsek apa dirimu. Bukankah ini akan berpengaruh pada kariermu yang cemerlang itu?"

"Chanyeol," Yoora memegang lengan sang adik, nada memohon bersama air mata yang bercucuran. "Chanyeol, lepaskan."

Pemuda itu langsung menepis tangan ayah, tetap mempertahankan tatapan mereka. Sekilas, ia ingin tertawa masam oleh kenyataan bahwa warna mata yang ia punya identik dengan warna mata pria keji di hadapannya. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Chanyeol mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk mengusir sang ayah, "Pergi dari sini."

Ayah tidak menjawab, pandangan mengeras seraya mengeratkan pegangan pada wanita itu. Ia mengambil beberapa koper di teras, menyeret mereka menyusuri halaman rumah, memalingkan wajah dari keluarga lamanya tanpa sekalipun meminta maaf. Sebelum ia dan wanita itu berjalan lebih jauh, Chanyeol membiarkan mulutnya untuk menyumpahi mereka, "Kau akan menerima balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan pada kami. Lihat saja," ia berteriak lantang, suara serak oleh air mata yang ditahan sejak tadi. Ayah tetap tidak menghiraukan mereka. "Jika hari itu datang, jangan harap kami akan menerimamu lagi. Sekalipun kau menyembah dengan berlutut dan menangis darah, kami tidak akan peduli."

Sesuai ancaman Chanyeol, sedan ayah segera pergi dari depan rumah mereka. Pemuda itu termenung, pikiran kosong oleh apa yang barusan terjadi. Saat ia menoleh, ia masih mendapati ibu terisak pelan. "Ibu..." panggil Chanyeol, penuh oleh rasa bersalah karena telah memberontak di depan mereka.

Ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mata menatap pilu putranya. "Antarkan Ibu ke rumah Heejin-_imo_," ia berbisik lemas, sedikit menoleh pada Yoora.

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku—"

"Kau beristirahat di rumah saja. Kau tampak tertekan oleh apa yang terjadi hari ini," ibu memotong perkataan Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh rambut pemuda itu. "Yoora akan mengantar Ibu. Kami hendak menginap di sana..." terdapat jeda kala ia menyeka air mata, "Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian, kan?"

Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyum. _"Hm,"_ ia menjawab, menahan untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga. Pemuda itu pun tahu bahwa ia sesungguhnya mengharapkan mereka untuk tinggal. Pikiran-pikiran berbahaya sedang mengerumuni kepalanya, dan ia takut melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kendali. Sesak itu telah berbalik untuk menekan dadanya lebih keras, mengacaukan pernafasan hingga ia ingin sekaligus berhenti bernafas.

Begitu ibu dan Yoora pergi, pemuda itu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terbaring pada sofa. _Hazel_ memandangi langit-langit ruang tamu; pikiran melayang entah ke mana. Sebuah pisau tergeletak di meja, sewaktu-waktu akan ia gunakan apabila nyeri di dadanya kambuh lagi. Rasa sakit yang pemuda itu tahu bahkan tidak nyata. Depresi telah memengaruhi alam pikiran Chanyeol untuk merasakan nyeri yang tidak benar-benar ada.

Ia memerlukan obat. Penyakit dari halusinasinya ini benar-benar akan membunuh pemuda itu sebentar lagi. Pemuda itu mulai tidak peduli jika ia kerap menyakiti dirinya sendiri; ia menjadi agresif, rela melakukan apapun demi melenyapkan perasaan sedih—meski untuk sementara. Chanyeol hanya terpikir untuk bertahan karena perkataan remaja itu.

_Baekhyun._

Chanyeol setengah terbangun dari sofa, menyadari bahwa anak itu pasti telah menunggunya dari tadi. Ia membuka ponsel, melihat sejumlah panggilan tidak terjawab serta obrolan tidak terbaca dari Baekhyun.

**Byun Baekhyun: **_**Hyung!**_** Aku sudah membeli **_**jajangmyeon**_**. [20:16]**

**Byun Baekhyun: **_**Hyung? **_**[20:49]**

**Byun Baekhyun: **_**Hyung**_**, di mana? [21:20] **

**Byun Baekhyun: Kau baik-baik saja? [21:37]**

Chanyeol membaca satu per satu pesan Baekhyun, membayangkan bagaimana suaranya akan terdengar saat ia mengatakan itu semua. Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membutuhkan remaja itu sebelum ia dapat bertindak lebih gila.

**Byun Baekhyun:** **Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku dari tadi. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu sekarang. [21:51]**

Chanyeol menekan tombol telepon, menunggu hingga panggilan diangkat.

"_Chanyeol-_hyung_!"_ Baekhyun berseru, kekhawatiran meliputi nada bicaranya. Chanyeol terus mendengarkan suaranya. _"Syukurlah kau menelepon. Aku pikir sesuatu terjadi padamu."_

Chanyeol terdiam, membiarkan jeda untuk mengambil alih. Ketika ia membuka mulut, suara pemuda itu telah dipenuhi lara: "Baekhyun."

Keadaan berbalik menjadi sunyi. Baekhyun seperti menangkap pesan dari balik cara Chanyeol menyebut namanya. _"Aku akan mengantarkan _jajangmyeon._ Kau pasti belum makan," _Baekhyun meneruskan, usai beberapa detik saling membisu, _"Kau di rumah, kan?"_

"_Hm,"_ Chanyeol menjawab seadanya, nada kian melemah, "Hati-hati."

Ketika bel rumah berbunyi, pemuda itu tergesa-gesa membuka pagar, air mata terlebih dahulu berjatuhan usai melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"_Hyung—"_

Ia menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan, mendorong tubuh sang remaja ke pagar di belakang mereka—memotong apa pun kalimat yang hendak Baekhyun katakan. "Tunggu," lirihnya, mengeratkan rengkuhan pada pinggang remaja itu dan menangis tertahan di bahu Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar..." Chanyeol membebaskan seluruh bulir air mata yang ia simpan sejak tadi. "Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini."

Baekhyun terdiam sepanjang pemuda itu menangis.

**.**

**.**

Mereka terbaring berhadapan di atas ranjang Chanyeol, pandangan saling menelusuri satu sama lain dalam diam. Sebuah jarak kecil memisahkan mereka, masing-masing tangan bersentuhan setiap mereka bergerak. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mata Chanyeol masih bengkak usai terisak lama, dan kaus Baekhyun basah oleh air mata pemuda itu.

Jarum jam bergerak cepat, tetapi mereka belum tertidur. Padahal Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke kamar supaya mereka dapat beristirahat. Pemuda itu merasa lelah usai melalui hari yang berat, dan Baekhyun terlihat letih karena mengunjungi Chanyeol di larut malam. Mereka tidak membutuhkan apa-apa kecuali tidur.

Meski begitu, rasa kantuk tidak kunjung menjemput mereka. Keduanya justru tersesat dalam bola mata satu sama lain.

"Mereka tadi di sini."

Baekhyun membasahi bibir, terkejut untuk mendengar Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengawali percakapan, "Siapa?"

"Ayah dan kekasihnya," pemuda itu menunduk, menghindari obsidian Baekhyun. "Aku mengusir mereka keluar dari rumah. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kontrol atas amarahku."

Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol.

"Ibu dan _Noona _menangis," lirihnya lemas, suara semakin berat dan serak. "Aku ingin menghibur mereka, tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Ke rumah Heejin-_imo_, sahabat Ibuku..." Chanyeol menelan liur. "Mereka akan menginap di sana malam ini."

Kesedihan tidak luput dari tatapan Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak menghalangi mereka?"

"_Hm?"_

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka?" Baekhyun mengulangi, menohok pemuda itu oleh kenyataan bahwa sang remaja dapat membaca perasaannya. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta mereka untuk tinggal?"

Air mata membalutkan diri mereka di mata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, menunggu hingga dadanya naik-turun secara tenang. "Karena aku tidak mengharapkan mereka untuk melihat ketakutanku. Mereka bergantung padaku, dan aku mulai tidak memercayai diriku sendiri."

"Aku memercayaimu," Baekhyun memegang tangan pemuda itu, ketulusan tersorot dari bagaimana obsidian sang remaja menyelam dalam _hazel_ Chanyeol. "Kau mungkin tidak memercayai dirimu sendiri, tapi aku memercayaimu. Aku percaya bahwa kau akan bertahan, kau akan memulihkan kebahagiaan dalam keluargamu."

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Tidak semudah itu, Baekhyun..." ia mengelak, tekanan di dadanya menyengsarakan pemuda itu lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mampu bertahan jika aku mudah tertekan seperti ini? Terkadang aku berpikir, haruskah aku mengakhiri semuanya?" air mata perlahan memenuhi pandangan Chanyeol, memburamkan penglihatan pemuda itu akan Baekhyun. "Apakah rasa sakitku akan hilang setelah aku mati? Apakah keluargaku dapat lebih baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiranku yang tidak berguna ini? Kupikir aku bisa melewati ini, tapi ternyata... aku tetap ingin melarikan diri."

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku," Baekhyun membenahi posisi untuk menatap Chanyeol lebih dekat, jemari menggenggam pergelangan pemuda itu. Chanyeol mengamati kontras tangan mereka, betapa lentik dan mungil jemari Baekhyun dibanding miliknya. "Kematian bukan jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri," remaja itu memperingatkan, "Kematian tidak memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Kematian tidak menghilangkan rasa sakit, ia hanya akan memberimu penderitaan dan penyesalan."

"Kau dibutuhkan di sini," suara Baekhyun layaknya alunan melodi yang tenang, menuntun Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan dan terhipnotis olehnya. "Semua orang membutuhkanmu, entah berapa kali kau ingin mengelak."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, memilih untuk membisu.

Baekhyun mengusap air mata Chanyeol yang hampir turun. "Cukup untuk hari ini, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," ia mengakhiri, mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecup dahi pemuda itu lalu memosisikan diri di dadanya. Baekhyun menyukai betapa tenang degup jantung Chanyeol. "Sekarang kau harus tidur."

Tetapi, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menurunkan tubuh untuk menyamakan posisi mereka—nafasnya menghangatkan wajah sang remaja. "Aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan," Chanyeol berbisik, _hazel_ mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak terbaca. Baekhyun mengedipkan mata lambat, pikiran telanjur diselimuti oleh rasa kantuk. "Ketahuilah bahwa selain Ibu dan Yoora-_noona_, kau adalah alasanku untuk bertahan."

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menyatukan bibir mereka, lengan menemukan rumahnya di pinggang sang remaja untuk memperdalam ciuman. Mata Baekhyun melebar, jantung berdebar cepat oleh betapa dekat posisi mereka: dada nyaris bersentuhan, kaki meraba satu sama lain, dan rambut sang pemuda menggelitik dahinya. Setiap nafas yang Chanyeol ambil terhembus pelan ke wajah Baekhyun, menciptakan semburat merah pada pipinya oleh kehangatan pemuda itu. Setiap kecupan yang Chanyeol tinggalkan memberi jejak bagi bibir Baekhyun, menghipnotis remaja itu dengan perasaan candu untuk menginginkan lebih. Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ratu; ia meraup bibir sang remaja begitu hati-hati dan lembut, mengambil waktu untuk menyesapnya lambat—menyukai kelembutan di sana yang terlalu memabukkan.

Maka, Baekhyun pun memejamkan mata, menyerahkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol—terjatuh dalam tautan mesra mereka.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi ketikan lincah menjadi musik dalam kamar Chanyeol. Konsentrasi pemuda itu berada pada laptop, melengkapi tugas kelompok lewat _Google Docs_—diam-diam meruntuki seorang teman yang belum menyelesaikan bagian mereka. Ia terlalu fokus untuk menyadari bahwa pintu sedang dibuka, menampilkan ibu dan Yoora di belakangnya. Mereka ingin tertawa melihat raut muka serius pemuda itu, diam-diam berjalan menghampiri anggota termuda keluarga mereka.

"Chanyeol."

Pemuda itu berhenti mengetik, mendelik atas kehadiran tiba-tiba mereka. "Ibu," ia langsung bangkit dari kursi. _"Noona."_

Ibu mengamati tugas Chanyeol di layar laptop. "Kau tidak ke kampus?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku mengambil jatah bolos hari ini... apakah Ibu dan _Noona_ akan pergi?"

"Kami akan makan di luar," Yoora memberitahu, meninju main-main dahi Chanyeol seperti kebiasaan lama mereka. Dahulu, sang adik akan protes dan melapor ayah jika Yoora meledeknya seperti ini. Sekarang, Chanyeol justru merindukan candaan Yoora. "Ikutlah sebentar."

Anggukan antusias pemuda itu menuai kekehan dari sang ibu. "Oke," Chanyeol tergesa-gesa merespons, memastikan bahwa data terbaru yang ia ketik sudah tersimpan. "Tunggu... aku akan menyimpan ini dahulu."

Ibu dan Yoora terkekeh, keduanya bergerak untuk menduduki tempat tidur. Chanyeol melakukan klik pada beberapa tombol, sesekali menoleh ke arah mereka lalu mematikan laptop. Pemuda itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Hubungan mereka sangatlah jauh sejak sepuluh bulan terakhir: alih-alih berpergian satu keluarga, mereka nyaris tidak pernah makan bersama. Ayah selalu "sibuk", ibu kerap ke luar kota ataupun negeri untuk keperluan perusahaan, dan Yoora mempunyai urusan sendiri. Kendati tidak lengkap, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama. Chanyeol merindukan masa-masa mereka dahulu.

Pemuda itu menutup laptop sedikit keras. "Selesai."

Ibu dan Yoora berdiri dari tempat tidur. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan kamar, ibu sekilas melayangkan sebuah senyum ke arah Chanyeol. Sang putra pun ikut tersenyum, _hazel_ perlahan berkaca-kaca selagi mereka bertukar pandang, kepala dipenuhi oleh segala kejadian yang mereka lalui beberapa bulan terakhir—seolah-olah sengaja mengenang memori lalu untuk menyakitinya. Dada Chanyeol tiba-tiba terasa sesak; nafas pemuda itu tersendat-sendat hebat, semua akibat usaha sia-sianya untuk menahan tangisan.

Pada akhirnya, dinding pertahanan Chanyeol harus hancur. Ibu mendelik terkejut, terperangah oleh air mata yang entah kenapa meluncur dari mata Chanyeol, mengalir deras hingga tidak ada suara apa pun di sana kecuali tangisan pecah pemuda itu. Ia menutup mulut, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan isakan dari pendengaran mereka, batin sang putra menjerit supaya ia berhenti. Denyut-denyut di dada Chanyeol menghambat udara untuk ia hirup, menyengsarakan pemuda itu lebih dalam.

Chanyeol, anak laki-lakinya yang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, tersedu keras di hadapan mereka.

Ibu dan Yoora sama-sama meneteskan air mata. Mereka mendekati pemuda itu untuk memegang bahunya. "Chanyeol-_ah_..." Yoora berbisik pilu, tergesa-gesa menyeka air mata sebelum tumpah lebih banyak.

Chanyeol membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menenangkan tangisan. "Ibu, _Noona_, maafkan aku," lirih pemuda itu, kepala menunduk guna menghindari tatapan mereka. Chanyeol merasa seperti seseorang yang tidak becus memperjuangkan keluarganya. "Aku tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kataku kepada Ayah," ia terus menyalahi diri sendiri, menyaksikan butiran-butiran kristal jatuh ke lantai. "Aku—aku hanya benci melihat Ayah terus menginjak-injak kita. Aku meminta maaf karena apa yang kukatakan malah mengacaukan semuanya—"

"Chanyeol-_ah_," ibu menginterupsi sang putra, tangan terulur untuk menjamah rambutnya, mengusap helai-helai itu lembut. Chanyeol teringat lagi oleh masa kecilnya, di mana ibu akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila ia menangis usai terjatuh. "Kau tidak bersalah, ini adalah keputusan Ayah..." ibu kemudian merangkul bahu Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuknya di sana—perlahan menghentikan pemuda itu dari tersedu. "Sekalipun kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Ayah akan tetap memilih untuk berpisah. Ibu tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Ayah. Ibu mengerti kau tidak bisa mengontrol amarahmu. Semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila mereka menemui masalah kita."

Yoora menyingkirkan air mata dari wajah Chanyeol. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ia mengungkapkan, _hazel_ identik saling menatap satu sama lain dalam sendu. "Semua yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah terjadi."

Chanyeol mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memandang ibu, berusaha agar tidak menangis lagi seraya menanyakan: "Apakah Ibu dan Ayah akan benar-benar bercerai?" Ketika ekspresi ibu berubah semakin sendu, pemuda itu pun tersedan lemah. "Kenapa Ayah tega meninggalkan kita?" ia nyaris berseru, suara menggema dalam ruangan.

Ibu meremas pundak Chanyeol. "Ayah menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak kita punya," ia mencurahkan, mata termenung ke depan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Ibu berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami demi kalian, tapi ia menolak... Maafkan Ibu."

Seluruh kata melarikan diri dari kepala Chanyeol. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab apa-apa terkecuali memeluk ibu lebih erat, sebuah pesan bisu bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan mereka. Pemuda itu harap ibu memahami maksud Chanyeol, karena ia bukan seseorang yang ekspresif. Chanyeol hanyalah seseorang yang terlalu mahir menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri, dan bersikeras melakukan sesuatu di luar kemampuannya.

"Baiklah," ia mengakhiri, merangkul Chanyeol dan Yoora sekaligus. Masing-masing tangan ibu menggenggam lengan mereka. "Kita tidak boleh terus menangis dan merasa terpuruk," ujarnya lebih bersemangat, sisa tangisan tadi membekas di suaranya. "Sudah waktunya kita bangkit untuk menjalani hidup kita sendiri. Mulai sekarang, Ibu hanya mempunyai kalian. Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan saling menjaga satu sama lain."

"Janji."

Yoora dan Chanyeol menjawab bersamaan, pelukan mereka bertambah kuat hingga ibu malah tertawa—mempertahankan rangkulan selagi mereka berjalan ke mobil. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan bulan terakhir, Chanyeol bisa menyetir tanpa sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya, menikmati obrolan sederhana keluarga kecil mereka: mendengarkan cekikiran ibu yang sulit berhenti, maupun Yoora yang kerap memukuli kepala pemuda itu. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan. Tidak ada penderitaan. Tidak ada ilusi mengenai rasa pedih yang menyerang dadanya. Tersisa kebahagiaan, meski kekecewaan masih bersinggah dalam lubuk batin Chanyeol—menampakkan luka yang teramat besar di sana.

Masalah belum selesai; perjalanan hidup masih panjang. Suatu hari nanti, mereka mungkin akan diuji oleh rintangan yang lebih berat. Kendati begitu, Chanyeol tahu, bahwa ini baru awal dari cerita mereka. Selama keluarga kecil ini saling menguatkan, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

_Lebih_ dari baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

Pintu terbuka untuk menampilkan Chanyeol, senyum sangat ceria menyambut Baekhyun dari luar—deretan gigi rata terpampang sempurna. Sebuah raut muka yang kini jarang sekali ditemui di wajahnya. "Hai?" ia menyapa, intonasi nada main-main.

"_Hyung!" _Baekhyun langsung berseru, bergeser ke samping untuk membiarkan Chanyeol masuk. Pemuda itu tidak mengolor waktu untuk memeluk sang remaja, mengistirahatkan kepala di bahu dan lengan selalu melingkar pada pinggangnya. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol berbisik lemas, nafas hangat menerpa leher remaja itu. Baekhyun kian menyembunyikan wajah di bahu sang pemuda.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun sejenak lupa bahwa Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara, telanjur terjebak dalam kenyamanan rengkuhan pemuda itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Mereka lantas menonton televisi bersama, terduduk santai di sofa seperti biasa—lengan saling bersentuhan dengan jemari Chanyeol mengusap tangan Baekhyun. Acara _Music Bank_ sedang bermain di sana, menunjukkan deretan _girl group_ yang sekarang populer di negara mereka. Chanyeol akan menirukan tarian mereka jika ia mengenal lagunya, otomatis mengundang tawa dari sang remaja, terkadang mengikuti gerakan sambil terkekeh tidak karuan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat kesungguhan dari ekspresi senang Chanyeol. Dahulu, sang pemuda memang tidak terus-terusan menunjukkan kesedihan, namun ada sesuatu dari _hazel_-nya yang menyorot pilu sehingga ia tidak tampak sepenuhnya bahagia.

"Ibuku akan ke pengadilan hari Jumat."

Baekhyun menoleh, obsidian menetap pada wajah Chanyeol lalu bertanya waswas, "Mengurus perceraian?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kendati terlihat cukup santai. Baekhyun terus mengamatinya, menerka-nerka ekspresi dalam raut wajah tenang sang pemuda. _"Hyung,"_ Baekhyun memegang ragu-ragu pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, nadanya diliputi perasaan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku," Chanyeol berpura-pura kesal, jemari lebar bergerak untuk mengusuk-usuk rambut Baekhyun. "Keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik," ia akhirnya menjelaskan alasan dari keceriaannya hari ini. "Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ibu dan _Noona_ beberapa hari yang lalu... kami menjadi saling terbuka sekarang."

Terdapat cahaya yang berbeda di bola mata cokelat Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum. "Aku bisa melihat itu..." ia berkata sungguh-sungguh, memindahkan atensi ke televisi lagi—menonton beberapa gadis cantik yang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Sang remaja sering melihat wajah mereka di papan iklan; kendati begitu, ia tidak mengenal lagu mereka. "Apa kau sangat sibuk, omong-omong? Kita jarang bertemu. Kau juga jarang membalas pesanku."

"Maaf," Chanyeol langsung merangkul bahu Baekhyun, sengaja meremas tubuh si mungil sembari berlagak menangis. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mendorong Chanyeol sebelum ia kehabisan nafas. Sang pemuda justru terkekeh jahil saat Baekhyun menasihatinya layaknya seorang ibu: "Jangan lupa beristirahat."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kirinya, tersenyum lebar untuk memamerkan lesung pipi. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, memilih untuk memperhatikan televisi daripada berbagai ekspresi pemuda itu. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, menolak untuk mengalihkan _hazel _dari Baekhyun, menghela nafas lega seraya memegang jemari sang remaja. "Aku menyukai perasaan damai ini."

"_Hm?"_

"Kalau kita melakukan kilas balik ke satu minggu yang lalu, kau tahu bahwa aku sempat tertekan oleh semuanya..." segala memori pedih dahulu bermain dalam kepala Chanyeol. Hanya saja, kali ini, tidak ada lagi sesak yang menyakiti dadanya. Pemuda itu dapat bernafas tenang; tidak ada air mata, tidak ada pikiran-pikiran berbahaya yang memengaruhi tindakannya. "Aku menangis. Aku berpikir untuk menyerah. Aku depresi. Segala hal negatif menyelubungi kepalaku."

Sebuah jeda panjang kala Chanyeol termenung, merefleksikan kejadian yang telah terjadi dan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa menjadi kenyataan. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak di sini," ungkap pemuda itu, menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya di sana. "Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Baekhyun meraih jari-jari Chanyeol, menunduk guna meraba kulit pemuda itu—belaian yang melarikan sengat ke pembulu darahnya. "Ada atau tidak adanya aku, kau akan tetap dapat menghadapi masalahmu. Kau mampu menghadapi semuanya, dan kau akan bertahan demi keluargamu," sang remaja mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol tulus. "Aku senang melihatmu seperti dahulu. Kau akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan dalam keluargamu..." bibir kemerahan Baekhyun terbentuk menjadi seutas senyum tipis. Senyum yang menunjukkan betapa dewasanya sang remaja di balik wajahnya yang sangat muda. "Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Chanyeol-_hyung_."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Pemuda itu ingin sekali mengatakan itu, namun ini terlalu cepat. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka sekarang. Ciuman mereka kemarin belum membuktikan sesuatu yang jelas. Perasaan Baekhyun masih buram bagi Chanyeol.

"Dengan apa aku harus membalasmu?"

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu, warna merah yang tersebar menggemaskan dari pipi ke telinga. Chanyeol diam-diam bertanya kenapa sang remaja tiba-tiba menjadi pemalu.

"Ini."

Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menempelkan bibir keduanya, tangan mungil memegang masing-masing pipi pemuda itu. Chanyeol langsung memejamkan mata, menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikis jarak di antara mereka, mendudukkan sang remaja ke atas pangkuannya—lengan mengitari pinggang Baekhyun. Mereka bercumbu pelan, saling mempelajari satu sama lain, tangan-tangan yang sesekali bergerak untuk menjamah kulit dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh mereka dalam jarak dekat. Bunyi kecipak dari persatuan bibir yang intens mengisi kesunyian; sentuhan Baekhyun merambat ke rambut Chanyeol, setengah meremas helai-helai itu saat Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka, merebut seluruh udara hingga Baekhyun terengah-engah oleh gerakan lincah bibir sang pemuda. Mereka baru berhenti kala kehilangan nafas, mulut tampak enggan berpisah demi menghirup oksigen.

Dada mereka hampir melekat, bergerak naik-turun berantakan. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang sama, wajah terpisah oleh beberapa inci serta keberadaan yang lebih muda pada pangkuan pemuda itu—sepintas gesekan antara hidung Chanyeol dan pipi Baekhyun menaikkan bulu kuduk sang remaja. Ibu jari Chanyeol lantas terulur untuk menghapus sisa saliva dari pojok mulut Baekhyun, mata sayu beranjak dari bibir remaja itu sampai pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sang pemuda setengah menyeringai jahil. "Kau selalu mengejutkanku, Byun Baekhyun."

Kekehan lucu Baekhyun hanya menyihir Chanyeol untuk tertawa semakin keras.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menekan tombol _"lock"_ pada kunci mobil, sekilas menyadari keberadaan sedan hitam familier dari jauh—menaikkan alis pasrah sembari memalingkan muka. Pemuda itu sejenak melarikan satu tangan ke rambut, meluruskan sejumlah helai yang berantakan akibat mengenakan topi selama dalam mobil. Sebuah tulisan besar _"Pengadilan Keluarga Seoul"_ terpajang pada puncak gedung tersebut, dari bawah tampak silau tertimpa cahaya matahari siang yang cukup terik. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menunduk untuk menghakimi penampilannya sendiri. Berbanding terbalik dengan pengunjung yang rata-rata berpakaian rapi, pemuda itu sekadar mengenakan _hoodie_ merah dan celana _jeans_ biru.

Yoora telah terlebih dahulu menduduki sofa di dalam, mulut menghisap sedotan dari sebuah _cup_ minuman—mungkin _cafe latte_ panas, seperti kesukaan sang kakak. _"Noona,"_ Chanyeol menyapa, memegang bahu wanita itu. "Bagaimana?"

Hari ini merupakan pertemuan pertama untuk mengurus perceraian orang tua mereka. Chanyeol pun sebenarnya tidak memahami langkah-langkah detailnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu: ayah dan ibu diwajibkan untuk datang bersama pengacara mereka. Pada pertemuan kali ini, kendati mereka memang menemani ibu, kehadiran Yoora dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu diperlukan.

Yoora sekadar tersenyum pahit. "Sepertinya Ayah tidak sabar untuk melepaskan diri dari kita."

Chanyeol membisu, lidah menjadi kaku harus merespons bagaimana. Dahulu, pemuda itu mungkin akan sangat depresi, merenung seharian dan melakukan tindakan berbahaya. Akan tetapi, ombak kesedihan kemarin berangsur-angsur mereda. Tentu, perpecahan keluarga mereka masih meninggalkan luka di batin Chanyeol, bahkan telanjur berbekas hingga tidak akan pernah mampu dihilangkan. Hanya saja, kini amarahnya jauh lebih terkontrol dan ia mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan transformasi sikap ayah. Asal ia tahu bahwa keluarga kecil mereka akan bersama untuk memegang tangannya, pemuda itu yakin ia dapat melewati ini.

Chanyeol menempati ruang kosong di samping sang kakak. "Apa _Noona_ sudah makan?" tanyanya santai, mengarahkan kepala ke luar. "Aku melihat penjual _ddeokbboki_ dekat sini, _Noona_ mau?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Yoora, menghisap seluruh sisa minuman dalam _cup_ sebelum melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Ibu akan mengajak kita makan siang."

Chanyeol mengangguk ala kadarnya, mempertimbangkan topik seperti apa yang harus ia bahas untuk mengisi waktu kosong ke depan. Secara keseluruhan, hubungan mereka memang jauh membaik. Tetapi, kala mereka hanya berdua, kecanggungan itu seolah-olah masih menghalangi keduanya. Entah kenapa, mereka belum bisa sesantai dan sejahil dahulu. Berdeham kaku, Chanyeol pun melirik perut Yoora sembari malu-malu berujar, "Bagaimana keadaan keponakanku?"

Sang kakak setengah melebarkan mata, pandangan berangsur-angsur melembut oleh usaha Chanyeol untuk memperpanjang obrolan, terlebih menanyakan keadaan putranya. "Ia masih berumur empat bulan, Chanyeol..." ucap Yoora, memiringkan kepala untuk menatap ragu-ragu pemuda itu. "Kau ingin menyapanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Yoora segera membimbing tangan sang adik untuk memegang sebuah bagian pada perutnya. "Di sini," ia memberitahu, menumpuk tangan mereka bersama. Layaknya anak kecil, pemuda itu secara hati-hati mendiamkan posisinya, tidak sabar untuk merasakan gerakan apa pun dari dalam—baik itu tendangan atau bahkan getaran yang tidak seberapa kuat.

"_Yah_, ini aku. Pamanmu," Chanyeol berkata jahil, meniru suara aneh karakter kartun yang ia suka—menunggu respons dari sang keponakan. Hasilnya tetap nihil, seakan-akan calon bayi kesayangan mereka sengaja menyembunyikan diri. "Bergeraklah."

Cekikikan sang kakak adik mendengung dalam ruangan, memperoleh atensi dari orang-orang sekitar—semua langsung melampiaskan pandangan jengkel ke arah mereka. Yoora dan Chanyeol tergesa-gesa menggigit bibir, membagikan ekspresi terkejut sebelum berlanjut untuk saling berbisik, "Bolehkah aku memikirkan nama untuk keponakanku?" pemuda itu meminta izin, menarik tangan untuk diistirahatkan pada pangkuan.

"Tentu saja," Yoora menjawab penuh antusias, menahan tawa akibat sinar memohon di _hazel _sang adik.

Sejumlah langkah tegas tiba-tiba membuyarkan percakapan mereka, suara benturan yang tidak asing antara sepatu kulit hitam dan lantai. Keduanya menoleh, bertepatan pada detik di mana ayah berjalan melewati mereka—bola mata cokelat sekilas melirik lalu membuang wajah, tangan terulur untuk membersihkan debu pada jas kerja. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis oleh sikap cuek ayah, sedangkan Yoora hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Entah kenapa, keinginan untuk melayangkan pukulan ke pipi sang ayah tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak Chanyeol.

Yoora cepat-cepat memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, menyadarkan pemuda itu supaya tidak bangkit dan melaksanakan keinginannya barusan. "Tahan," ia memperingatkan, berbicara pelan lewat gertakan gigi. Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam-dalam guna meringankan emosi. "Jangan menciptakan keributan di sini."

Saat figur ibu memasuki penglihatan, ekspresi mereka berubah drastis: sebuah transformasi mencolok dari amarah ke ceria. Tertimpa berkas sinar matahari dari jendela, helai-helai putih tampak terselip di antar rambut kecokelatan ibu—pengingat bahwa usia wanita itu sudah tidak muda lagi. Ibu memegang ponsel; setiap gerak kaki yang ia ambil begitu lambat dan tidak fokus. Tatapan ibu dikuasai oleh penat; sebab, untuk beberapa detik, ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan anak-anaknya, sebaliknya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ibu!"

Chanyeol dan Yoora menyahut bersamaan, segera mengalungkan diri ke masing-masing lengan ibu layaknya seekor koala. Dengan begitu saja, seluruh letih melembur dari wajah ibu, tergantikan oleh senyum yang lebar. Mereka tidak menanyakan bagaimana pertemuan tadi berlangsung, sengaja menghindari topik tersebut dan justru kompak beradu mulut tentang ke mana mereka akan makan bersama. Menyaksikan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan duo kakak-adik yang sudah dewasa, ibu cuma menggeleng tidak percaya—sekilas melupakan segala pernyataan menyakitkan yang ayah tega ucapkan siang ini.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol diam-diam mengulang mantranya selagi mereka memasuki mobil.

Selama keluarga kecil ini saling menguatkan, mereka _akan_ baik-baik saja.


	3. PART III

**PART III**

* * *

Variasi suara meramaikan suasana kedai bibi Song; sejumlah _ahjussi_ terlihat bermain kartu sambil berceloteh ria—saling meneriaki satu sama lain kala mereka menang. Chanyeol memasuki ruangan, menanggapi lambaian Joonmyun sembari menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari keberadaan remaja yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Baekhyun sedang terduduk di salah satu meja, mengobrol bersama para pelanggan tua: mengangguk antusias sebagai respons atas cerita mereka. Sepercik semangat muncul dalam obsidian sang remaja begitu ia melihat Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum. "Baek."

"_Hyung!"_ seru Baekhyun, suara tinggi menggema nyaring dalam kedai. Chanyeol memilih tempat paling pojok, sengaja mengasingkan diri dari kebisingan pelanggan lain. Keadaan kedai lama-kelamaan menjadi sepi, satu per satu _ahjussi _meninggalkan meja mereka. Butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk akhirnya menempati kursi kosong di seberang Chanyeol, jemari kecil mengangkat nampan berisi satu botol _soju_ dan semangkuk _ramyeon _pedas. Pemuda itu berdiri, sekilas membantu sang remaja untuk menaruh pesanan ke atas meja.

"Kita jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini," Baekhyun mengawali obrolan mereka, nafas sedikit terengah-engah akibat berlari ke sana kemari. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk sejenak menghapus keringat pada dahi sang remaja. "Maaf aku tidak sempat mengunjungimu," ia memberitahu, tangan beralih untuk mengambil sumpit. "Ibu dan Yoora-_noona_ terus mengajakku berpergian ke mall." Selagi pemuda itu mencelupkan sumpit dalam mangkuk—mencampur kembali seluruh bumbu _ramyeon_—ia mendadak menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Apa kau sudah makan? Ingin mencicipi ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, membentuk lengan menjadi tanda X. "Aku tahu," ia segera merespons pernyataan Chanyeol tadi, "Aku senang kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Pemuda itu menepuk jemari Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol lama, mengamati betapa lahap sang pemuda menyeruput _ramyeon_. "Aku juga," ia malu-malu menjawab, nada pelan yang luput dari pendengaran Chanyeol. Sang remaja lantas meraih botol _soju_ di tengah meja sebelum menuangkan isinya dalam dua gelas. Baekhyun memiringkan kepala lucu, mengangkat gelas ke direksi Chanyeol. _"Cheers?"_

Pemuda itu tertawa, hendak menubrukkan gelas mereka sebelum mendadak menganga, seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Tunggu," ia refleks menurunkan tangan, alis terangkat aneh. "Baekhyun... bukankah kau tidak minum _soju_?"

Baekhyun menyeringai main-main. "Semua orang berubah," ia malah meledek, tidak menunggu Chanyeol untuk langsung meminum bir dalam sekali teguk. Sang remaja seketika mengerutkan bibir, merengek oleh rasa _soju_ yang sungguh tidak enak bagi seorang _first timer_.

Mulut Chanyeol masih menyerupai huruf "O". Pemuda itu gagal memproses apa yang terjadi, terlalu tercengang untuk menyaksikan transformasi sikap manusia suci ini. Ia tidak menyangka Byun Baekhyun dan minum _soju_ dapat berada dalam satu kalimat. _"Wow,"_ Chanyeol berkomentar usai membuang sejumlah detik guna menonton Baekhyun menuangkan bir. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin minum?"

Baekhyun menjilat sisa _soju_ di bibirnya. "Aku tergoda untuk mencoba."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol bertanya, melanjutkan santapan makan malamnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Buruk," ujarnya jujur, namun remaja itu tidak berhenti mengisi _soju_ dalam gelas lalu meneguknya cepat.

Ekspresi Chanyeol goyah menjadi khawatir. "Pelan-pelan."

Baekhyun terus menuang _soju_ tiada henti, mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti kenapa kalian menyukai minuman ini."

Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi satu botol _soju_. Chanyeol terus menyaksikan dari seberang meja, sangat terhibur melihat sang remaja giat meminum alkohol. Mereka nyaris tidak bertukar kata, sekadar saling menatap sambil meneguk _soju, _dan pemuda itu harus memesan satu botol lagi karena jatah bir mereka sudah dihabiskan oleh Baekhyun. Ketika tanda-tanda mabuk mulai menampakkan diri dalam remaja itu, Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawa, justru menikmati komedi yang sedang ia saksikan.

"_Fuck." _

Pemuda itu mendelik, menganga heran ke arah Baekhyun. Kata kasar barusan bukan sesuatu yang Chanyeol pikir akan jatuh dari bibir sang remaja. "_Soju_ telah memburamkan penglihatanku," Baekhyun merengek manja, manik mungil semakin sipit yang mengerjap menggemaskan. Remaja itu tergesa-gesa menutup mata dari silaunya cahaya lampu. "Aku mulai buta!" seru Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol terbahak tidak karuan. "Ini tidak lucu! Berhenti tertawa!"

Tawa pemuda itu memecah keheningan, serentak menuai perhatian dari Joonmyun dan bibi Song sekaligus—keduanya sama-sama menggeleng oleh tingkah mabuk Baekhyun, memarahi sang remaja karena belum mencapai usia legal untuk mencoba _soju_. Siapa sangka mereka akan melihat sisi "liar" dari manusia mungil yang sangat polos ini? Baekhyun, yang selalu menolak untuk minum. Baekhyun, yang tidak mau berkata kotor ataupun mendengar orang lain mengumpat. Baekhyun, yang hanya menebarkan kebaikan kepada orang sekitarnya. Siapa saja akan pingsan melihat transformasi drastis tersebut.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak mengabadikan momen bersejarah ini," Chanyeol menggelak tawa, menghampiri Baekhyun untuk membantu sang remaja berdiri, mengalungkan lengan pada bahunya. Sungguh, pemuda itu masih tidak percaya ia akan mendengar si polos Baekhyun mengumpat. "Ayo pulang."

Baekhyun tertidur pulas sepanjang perjalanan, bernafas tenang dengan kepala tersandar ke pintu. Dalam keadaan mabuk berat, sang remaja masih cukup sadar untuk berjalan sendiri (meski sangat tertatih-tatih), mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol demi keseimbangan. Pemuda itu menuntun Baekhyun menuju apartemen, tergesa-gesa membuka kunci sebelum mengistirahatkan sang remaja di sofa. Chanyeol terlebih dahulu melepas jaket Baekhyun lalu mengangkat remaja itu secara _bridal style_ ke kamar, meletakkan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang—memanfaatkan lampu jalan di luar sebagai sumber cahaya dalam kegelapan. Baekhyun mendengkur lembut, sementara Chanyeol menggeleng geli, jemari lebar berproses untuk melucuti kaus kaki sang remaja.

Selimut biru bermotif beruang lantas membungkus Baekhyun, hanya menyisakan kepala supaya remaja itu dapat bernafas. Ketika Chanyeol hendak menyalakan lampu tidur, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba meraba pipinya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_."

Pemuda itu menekan tombol lampu, mengizinkan terang untuk memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongak, mengamati obsidian sang remaja yang mengerjap lemas. _"Hyung,"_ ia langsung mengoreksi. Pada waktu yang sama, darah tiba-tiba mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun, cairan merah menuruni mulut remaja itu. Chanyeol seketika panik, tergesa-gesa berlari meraih sapu tangan dari lemari. "Baekhyun, kau mimisan!" pemuda itu sedikit berseru, secara hati-hati mengusap darah tersebut hingga hilang.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan kompres dingin, ada sebuah ekspresi asing di mata Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menempatkan kain tersebut pada hidung sang remaja, menata posisi supaya es batu yang terbalut di dalamnya tidak jatuh. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol, bibir setengah terbuka untuk berbisik, "Aku sedih."

Atensi pemuda itu berada pada mimisan Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa darah berangsur-angsur berhenti. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol cepat-cepat bertanya begitu menyadari pernyataan Baekhyun tadi.

"Karena aku..." Baekhyun meneruskan, suara lambat laun bertambah lembut—tertelan oleh rasa kantuk. Manik remaja itu semakin sayu, pandangan akan wajah bingung Chanyeol berangsur-angsur buram. Sang pemuda mengerutkan dahi. "Aku telah mengecewakan..."

"Mengecewakan siapa?" Chanyeol menggenggam kompres berbekas darah tadi. Fokus pemuda itu kini berada pada maksud ucapan Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan salah satu tangan untuk mengelus poni Baekhyun ke belakang, menyingkirkan helai-helai tadi dari mata sang remaja. Terselip sebuah jeda sebelum Baekhyun bergumam sedih: "Jatuh cinta padamu."

Chanyeol terhenti, tangan sejenak beristirahat pada puncak kepala Baekhyun. Kendati pelan, kalimat barusan mendengung jelas bagi pendengaran pemuda itu, sebuah alasan mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar cepat sekarang. Ia memandang Baekhyun lama, merenungi sesuatu yang melekat pada kata-kata sang remaja dan menghela nafas panjang. Chanyeol menggeleng, bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mencuci kompres tadi di kamar mandi.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyun-_ah_."

**.**

**.**

Ia hampir terjaga semalaman.

Chanyeol hanya terlelap selama satu jam sebelum mendadak terbangun di pagi buta, tubuh berada dalam posisi saling berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Nafas berbau alkohol menerpa hangat pipi pemuda itu; ia menghabiskan entah berapa menit untuk sekadar menatapi sang remaja, mengamati bibir tipisnya yang sedikit menganga saat tertidur pulas. Sekelebat beban masih bertengger pada benaknya, menghancurkan suasana hati pemuda itu hingga ia ingin keluar kamar.

Usai mandi sekaligus berganti pakaian lebih rapi (kemeja putih garis-garis dan _jeans_ biru), kini Chanyeol berada di dapur, mempersiapkan makanan bagi Baekhyun—jemari memegang spatula, membalik telur dadar di wajan ketika satu sisi telah matang. Ia menata telur tersebut di atas nasi, mematikan kompor lalu mengistirahatkan punggung pada lemari es di sebelahnya. Lima belas menit lagi pemuda itu harus ke kampus untuk diskusi kerja kelompok, mempersiapkan materi bagi presentasi minggu depan. Memasuki semester tujuh, mata kuliah yang ia ambil memang menipis tapi presentasi kelompok justru menumpuk. Ini belum termasuk teror dosen pembimbingnya untuk mempercepat penyusunan skripsi, padahal pemuda itu belum mengulang satu mata kuliah bernilai _"D"_ yang dapat diambil pada semester genap.

Sesuatu menyerupai frustrasi berdenyut dalam kepala Chanyeol. Pemuda itu telah melupakan masalah krusialnya untuk drama percintaan mereka. Ia baru menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Terakhir kali Chanyeol pusing memikirkan nilai _"D"_ adalah semester kemarin; setelah itu, hidupnya berlalu dengan hantaman isu keluarga dan ia tidak mempunyai ruang untuk merenung tentang perkuliahan—justru bergantung pada Baekhyun untuk mencari penghiburan. Rupanya, Tuhan atau Dewa di luar sana (jika ia memang ada) mempunyai rencana lain.

"_Jatuh cinta padamu."_

Suara dan raut muka polos Baekhyun menghantui ingatan Chanyeol, membebaskan sebuah hela nafas yang dari tadi ia tahan. Tentu saja pemuda itu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan sang remaja. Setiap sentuhan dan ciuman yang Baekhyun serahkan padanya merupakan indikasi bahwa ia menyukainya. Malam di mana Chanyeol terbawa suasana hingga tergugah untuk mencium Baekhyun, ia akhirnya memperoleh sinyal bahwa mereka saling menaruh perasaan. Sejak itu pula, ada perubahan dalam cara mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka sebagai teka-teki yang rumit. Pada satu sisi, mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling menyukai. Namun, di sisi lain, Chanyeol melihat sebuah garis yang masih memisahkan mereka: status untuk mengikat keduanya lebih serius. Meskipun tindakan dan afeksi mereka mengungkapkan semuanya; tetap saja, pemuda itu tidak merasa "lengkap" jika hubungan mereka hanya berjalan tanpa label. Mungkin beberapa alasan sudah memengaruhi Baekhyun untuk berhati-hati, dan setelah pengakuan sang remaja kemarin, Chanyeol tahu seperti apa alasan tersebut.

Rasa bersalah. Cemas. Ragu-ragu. Takut untuk menjadi _berbeda_ dari yang lain.

Chanyeol pun tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Percintaan sesama jenis dianggap tabu bagi lingkungan mereka yang konservatif. Melihat sikap sopan santun Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat berkesimpulan bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga harmonis yang mementingkan nilai moral dan tradisi kolot. Dilihat dari bagaimana sang remaja sangat mengidolakan ayahnya, ia mungkin merasa "bersalah" karena tidak mematuhi sang ayah. Terlebih menyangkut hal seperti ini, di mana menurut perspektif orang adalah dosa yang fatal.

Chanyeol mengerti kebimbangan Baekhyun. Apabila harus jujur, pemuda itu juga tidak tahu kapan ia mampu memberitahu Yoora dan ibu. Chanyeol takut akan konsekuensi terburuk, tapi pada saat yang sama, ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan rahasia ini selamanya. Terlebih jika hubungan mereka akan benar-benar menjadi serius. Pemuda itu bukanlah pengecut untuk tidak mengakui suatu hubungan gara-gara nilai konservatif lingkungan mereka.

Lagi pula, apakah Chanyeol salah untuk mencintai orang yang ingin ia cintai?

_"Hyung?"_

Suara serak Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. Ia spontan menengadah, melihat betapa lambat sang remaja menyeret kakinya ke dapur—tangan mungil terus memegangi kepala. Wajah Baekhyun sedikit pucat akibat _hangover_; rambut tidak karuan serta mata kian sipit dari biasanya. Ia lantas menempati sebuah kursi kosong di meja makan, mengamati sarapan pagi yang tersedia di sana, lengkap dengan plastik berisi pil dan segelas air putih.

Raut muka Chanyeol iba. "Makanlah dahulu," ia berkata lembut, mendorong sumpit ke arah sang remaja. "Setelah itu, minum _painkiller_ dan tidur lagi."

"_Hm,"_ Baekhyun memijat-mijat kulit kepala, seakan-akan tindakan tersebut sedikit meringankan migrain berat yang mengganggu kinerja inderanya. "Apakah ini efek dari alkohol?" remaja itu sekilas melirik jam dinding, mengerang kala dihadapkan pada angka 08:55. Ia sudah terlambat. "Ah, sepertinya aku terpaksa bolos sekolah hari ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tentu saja," ia merespons santai, "Kau sangat mabuk semalam."

"Maaf merepotkanmu," Baekhyun merengek lucu, membenturkan kepala di meja seperti orang frustrasi. "Semoga aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kemarin..."

Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan jahil. "Kau menjadi cukup..." sebuah jeda seraya Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, menunggu kalimat yang hendak diucapkan sang pemuda, "...menghibur untuk dilihat."

Baekhyun setengah berseru, _"Fuck!"_

Transformasi sang remaja mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ia seketika mendelik, melototi Baekhyun heran lalu tertawa keras. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka ia akan mendengar remaja itu berkata kotor dalam keadaan sadar. "Kau lucu sekali."

Kendati penglihatan Baekhyun cukup buram, remaja itu secara hati-hati mengunyah telur dadar dan nasi putih—sumpit bergerak pelan supaya ia tidak menjatuhkan makanan. Chanyeol mengambil tas punggung paling besar, memasukkan tas laptop serta dua _charger_ berbeda (satu untuk laptop, yang lain untuk ponsel) ke dalam. Pemuda itu sempat terdiam, merenungkan barang apa lagi yang perlu ia bawa sebelum akhirnya menambahkan binder hitam, tempat pensil, dan satu buku paket tebal. Untung saja hampir seluruh perlengkapan kuliah Chanyeol tersedia di apartemen Baekhyun (sang pemuda bahkan menyediakan sebuah rak khusus kebutuhannya); ia terlalu malas untuk pulang hanya demi menjemput barang.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dari meja makan. "Kau akan ke kampus?"

"_Yup,"_ Chanyeol menjawab, memakai kaus kaki sembari mengecek ponsel. Kris sudah menunggu sang pemuda di perpustakaan kampus. "Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku akan kembali nanti sore."

"Hati-hati, _Hyung_."

Chanyeol mencuri beberapa detik untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, memegang bahu sang remaja guna mengecup dahinya. "Sampai jumpa nanti," ucap pemuda itu singkat, menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil yang sangat mempesona bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Jantung sang pemuda diam-diam berdegup kencang, salah tingkah entah karena pengakuan Baekhyun tadi malam atau rasa malu yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol tergesa-gesa memutar tubuh untuk menghindari reaksi sang remaja. Namun, sebelum ia berbalik, pemuda itu sempat melihat betapa merah telinga Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi lantang gitar akustik, permainan drum sederhana, serta suara berat Chanyeol mengisi _speaker_. Anggota _Wanderlust_ kini berkumpul di tempat latihan mereka, secara seksama mendengarkan demo milik Chanyeol. Semua tampak terpikat oleh pilihan nada sang komposer; mereka dapat membayangkan permainan instrumen masing-masing, tidak sabar untuk menata lagu tersebut sesuai khas _Wanderlust_. Sehun terlebih dahulu menggerakkan tangan, seolah-olah berimajinasi tentang permainan drum yang tepat.

"Kau benar," sang _drummer _menyetujui pernyataan Seulgi di awal, kala ia memberi perkenalan singkat tentang komposisi tersebut. "Ini adalah lagu yang romantis dalam caranya sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Suara Seulgi akan terdengar indah menyanyikan lagu ini," dahinya mengerut penuh konsentrasi. "Aku akan memikirkan aransemen yang bagus untuk memoles beberapa bagian..." sang pemain _keyboard_ lantas melempar tatapan pada Chanyeol. "Apa judulnya?"

Seulgi menjadi orang yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, _"May I."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih yakin.

"_Hyung!" _Sehun memeluk Chanyeol dari samping, berseru manja seperti anak kecil. "Apa kau menyukai seseorang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas risih.

"_Yah, yah,"_ Seulgi menjambak ringan rambut Sehun, otomatis melerai sang _drummer_ dari komposer mereka. "Kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Kita perlu mengaransemen ulang lagu ini."

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa, cuma secuil pengunjung yang mengerubungi pantai _eurwangni _pada sore ini. Kumpulan orang memang memadati sejumlah titik—baju sedikit terbuka di tengah hawa menjelang dingin—namun jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak biasanya. Para pengunjung memanfaatkan suasana sepi tersebut untuk berfoto ria, memperebutkan _spot_ tertentu—mencuri sisa sinar matahari demi mengambil gambar. Samar suara mereka dan kicauan burung bergabung menjadi satu, sebuah musik yang mengiringi kesunyian pantai.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, _hazel_ terpaku pada arus ombak yang bergerak tenang, seolah-olah lega untuk melihat kehadiran mereka. Satu jam yang lalu, keduanya masih di apartemen Baekhyun, menonton acara televisi tentang _seafood_ hingga sang pemuda tiba-tiba mengusulkan untuk mengunjungi pantai—mengingat bahwa perjalanan ke _eurwangni_ memakan waktu singkat. Sekarang, di sinilah mereka berdiri, perut terlebih dahulu kenyang usai memakan cumi bakar dua meter dari lokasi. Chanyeol bersyukur mereka mendatangi tempat wisata itu kala sedang sepi.

Kaki Baekhyun ragu-ragu mendekati pinggir laut, tertawa melihat pasang surut ombak yang menerjang kakinya—membasahi bagian paling bawah_ jeans_ remaja itu. Chanyeol berjalan ke samping Baekhyun, membawa kamera polaroid di salah satu genggaman. _"Yah,"_ ia memanggil, mengarahkan benda kecil itu pada direksi mereka, dan Baekhyun mengerti maksud isyarat barusan. Mereka sama-sama melihat lensa, memasang senyum terbaik saat bunyi _"klik"_ memasuki pendengaran. Sebuah foto seketika keluar dari kamera tersebut, dan Chanyeol diam-diam meleleh melihat hasilnya.

Baekhyun kembali memandang ke depan, tubuh berputar untuk menatap sekeliling. "Indah sekali..." ia bergumam pada diri sendiri, mengeluarkan ponsel guna mengambil gambar.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet, secara hati-hati menaruh polaroid _selfie_ mereka di dalam. Sang pemuda kemudian meledek remaja itu: "Lebih indah mana dengan sungai Han?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. _"Hm,"_ ia terkikik gemas, "Pilihan yang sulit."

Chanyeol menelan liur, _hazel_ waswas mengamati Baekhyun, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sebuah alasan kenapa ia "mendadak" mengajak sang remaja ke pantai. "Baek?" ia memulai, rasa tegang menghamburkan kepercayaan diri pemuda itu.

Baekhyun menoleh, dan di situlah Chanyeol tahu bahwa seluruh kata-kata yang ia praktikkan tadi pagi telah menghilang. Sang pemuda harus terlebih dahulu membuang muka agar mampu berbicara, "Lagu yang beberapa waktu lalu aku nyanyikan, kau ingat?"

Ekspresi kosong Baekhyun lambat laun bersinar oleh ingatan. "Oh!" ia setengah berseru, "Apa kau hendak menunjukkannya padaku?"

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang jauh dari ekspektasi, Chanyeol otomatis bersemangat. Ia langsung mengangguk. "Kami akan menampilkan lagu itu untuk sebuah lomba _band_," sang pemuda memberitahu, intonasi tidak yakin, "Bisakah... kau datang sebagai pendukung kami?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun segera merespons, mengacungkan dua jempol penuh antusias. Chanyeol terkekeh, sekilas merasa lega dengan tanggapan sang remaja. "Aku ingin mendengar lagumu."

Pemuda itu lantas memindahkan atensi pada laut, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk malu-malu berkata: "Kau akan terkejut."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku hanya memikirkanmu selagi menulis lagu itu," Chanyeol mengungkapkan, menoleh untuk menunjukkan _hazel _intens pada sang remaja. Baekhyun mengedipkan mata linglung. "Seseorang yang menjadi inspirasi laguku harus datang ke penampilan kami."

Baekhyun setengah menganga. "Kau bercanda..." Saat ia hanya menerima sebuah senyum simpul, remaja itu memeluk Chanyeol cukup erat. Sang pemuda membeku di sana, terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan apa-apa. "Terima kasih," Baekhyun berkata lembut, ketulusan terdengar dalam nada bicaranya. Chanyeol membalas rengkuhan sang remaja lebih erat. "Aku merasa terhormat," ia sempat melanjutkan, meletakkan ciuman pendek di telinga pemuda itu. Baekhyun lantas melepas pelukan mereka untuk mengambil ponsel, terburu-buru membuka aplikasi kalender di sana. "Tanggal berapakah kalian akan tampil?"

Chanyeol tertawa, menyukai sikap tidak sabaran remaja itu. "Tanggal 18 November."

Dalam sekejap, antusiasme lenyap dari raut muka Baekhyun. Sebuah ekspresi tidak terbaca mengambil alih wajah cantik sang remaja. Tawa Chanyeol pun ikut terhenti, memiringkan kepala penuh tanda tanya ke direksi remaja itu. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya, seketika menjadi ceria lagi. "Aku salah mengingat tanggal ujian sekolahku..." ia menunjukkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol, menampilkan jadwal ujian yang berdekatan dengan tanggal lomba mereka. Pemuda itu berpura-pura merotasi mata muak. "Omong-omong, aku akan menandainya sekarang."

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh oleh ketikan sang remaja.

_**Wanderlust, let's go!**_

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Awas saja kau tidak datang."

Sembari saling menatap, Baekhyun meraih kaleng bir dari tas, meminumnya sedikit lalu mengangkat kaleng tersebut di depan Chanyeol. "Tampilkan yang terbaik, _Hyung_."

Lesung pipi menampakkan diri di pipi sang pemuda. Ia menggeleng, masih tidak percaya bahwa remaja itu sudah terbiasa mengonsumsi alkohol. Chanyeol bagaikan pengaruh buruk bagi Baekhyun; dalam jangka waktu pendek, sang remaja mulai terbawa arus untuk mengikuti gaya hidupnya. Sebelum Baekhyun dapat meminum lagi, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu merebut kaleng itu dari genggaman sang remaja—menghabiskan seluruh isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Asalkan Baekhyun berada di sana, ia tidak mungkin lupa untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa ketukan membuyarkan konsentrasi Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu terduduk di tempat tidur, tangan memainkan gitar dan manik menatap ponsel—mempelajari _chord_ lagu baru. "Ya?" Chanyeol menyahut, dan pintu perlahan terbuka untuk menampilkan Yoora di belakangnya. _"Noona?"_ ia bertanya, menghentikan permainan gitar. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau masih berlatih?" Yoora melirik gitar sang pemuda. "Ini sudah jam dua belas."

Chanyeol memalsukan ekspresi sedih. "Kami akan tampil di empat acara kampus bulan ini..." ia memberitahu sekaligus merenungi jadwal padat _Wanderlust_. "Oh, dan kompetisi _band_ bulan depan."

"Baiklah," Yoora ikut merengut untuk mendengar sibuknya jam terbang _band_ sang adik. "Aku menunggu mahakarya kalian. _Wanderlust, hwaiting!_"

Chanyeol menaruh gitar ke tempat tidur, tersenyum tipis ke direksi sang kakak. "Terima kasih."

Beberapa detik setelahnya dipenuhi canggung. Yoora tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, dan Chanyeol terduduk di sana guna menunggu sang kakak. Wanita cantik itu menelan liur sebelum berkata waswas, "Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf."

"_Huh?"_ Chanyeol mengangkat alis heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Apa yang kulakukan kemarin," Yoora beralasan, manik semakin berkaca-kaca seraya berbicara, "Memanfaatkan masalah orang tua kita untuk menutupi kesalahanku sendiri..." ia tergesa-gesa menyeka air mata yang berjatuhan. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku pasti sangat mengecewakanmu."

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri untuk memeluk Yoora, lengan mengitari bahu mungil sang kakak. Sejenak, ia menyadari bahwa kini tubuhnya telah lebih tinggi dari Yoora, bertolak belakang dengan masa lalu. "Jangan dipikirkan," ujar Chanyeol, mengelus lambat punggung sang kakak. Yoora menangis kencang di leher pemuda itu, mencengkeram tangan adiknya erat. "Apa yang telanjur terjadi tidak usah diingat-ingat lagi. Kita hanya perlu memulai lembaran baru dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

"Apa pun yang terjadi, Yoora-_noona_ akan tetap menjadi kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," Chanyeol mengakhiri pelukan mereka untuk menatap Yoora, meremas lengan sang kakak supaya ia tidak tersedu keras.

Di tengah air mata yang terus mengalir, Yoora tersenyum tipis. _"Whoa,"_ ia berkomentar singkat, tangisan wanita itu mulai berhenti secara bertahap. "Sejak kapan kau mengatakan hal-hal manis padaku?"

Bibir Chanyeol mengerut lucu. "Aku memang selalu bersikap manis pada _Noona_."

Yoora sempat terkikik, namun atensi sang kakak segera tercuri oleh beberapa foto polaroid dalam pigura di meja belajar Chanyeol. _"Yah,"_ ia menunjuk sosok imut di sebelah Chanyeol. "Siapa anak ini?"

"_Hm?"_ Chanyeol menoleh, mata mengikuti jari telunjuk Yoora. Ia memasang topeng cuek. "Oh, itu Baekhyun."

Sang kakak mengerutkan dahi. "Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Akan tetapi, karena ekspresi Yoora masih saja bingung, pemuda itu memperjelas deskripsinya: "Kau tahu, orang yang apartemennya sering kutumpangi."

Yoora melayangkan pandangan linglung. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu..." ia mengonfirmasi lagi, bola mata bergerak ke samping—suatu kebiasaan jika sang kakak berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Kurasa kau belum memberitahukanku tentang Baekhyun? Apakah ia sahabat barumu? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat."

"Karena memang tidak ada yang harus diberitahu," Chanyeol malas-malasan menjawab, menghindari serangan pertanyaan sang kakak. Sungguh, pemuda itu tidak ingin membahas topik ini lebih detail. Ia menolak untuk melabelkan Baekhyun sebagai "sahabat biasa", tapi di saat yang sama, ia tidak siap untuk mengungkapkan realita. Lagi pula, kendati tidak pernah bertemu, Chanyeol sering menyebut Baekhyun dalam lima bulan terakhir. Seharusnya Yoora akan merasa familier dengan nama sang remaja. "'_Noona_, aku akan menginap di apartemen Baekhyun'?" pemuda itu menirukan alasan khasnya sejak kemarin, "Kupikir aku sering mengatakan ini."

Pandangan Yoora tetap hampa. "Tampaknya daya ingat kakakmu sudah menurun," ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengan siapa saja kau berpergian."

Tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak terkejut. Kala itu, Yoora sedang tertekan oleh banyak masalah, mulai dari Seungho yang lari dari tanggung jawab hingga pertengkaran orang tua mereka. Wanita itu pasti kesulitan untuk fokus pada hal-hal sepele. Toh, Chanyeol juga terlalu sering berpergian untuk menginap ke rumah teman sebelumnya. Ada kemungkinan besar sang kakak spontan menganggap bahwa ia akan berada di tempat tinggal Sehun atau Kris.

Yoora menguap lebar, mengangkat kedua lengan ke atas. "Aku akan tidur," ia bilang, terdahulu berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar. "Jangan terjaga sampai pagi. Kau butuh istirahat."

Begitu pintu tertutup, Chanyeol akhirnya mampu bernafas lega. Ia mengembalikan atensi pada pigura, memandangi tiga foto polaroid mereka dengan latar berbeda—sebuah senyum tulus mengembang pada parasnya yang tampan.

Pemuda itu tidak menyangka ia akan berada pada titik ini. Titik di mana ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak gentar untuk menghadapi masalah, mampu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan, dan memperoleh kekuatan dari kelemahannya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini tidak mungkin terjadi jika bukan karena Baekhyun. Sang remaja telah menemaninya sejak awal; ia menguatkan dan menghibur Chanyeol tanpa mengharapkan balasan.

Baekhyun, dengan ketulusan dan kebaikannya, mengulurkan tangan secara cuma-cuma bagi seorang pemuda yang baru ia kenal dan menolongnya untuk bangkit. Baekhyun, dengan kesederhanaannya, tidak menawarkan apa-apa melainkan harapan agar Chanyeol bisa bahagia lagi. Ia tidak pernah lelah untuk menyemangati Chanyeol, menghapus air matanya, dan mengembalikan senyum pada wajah pemuda itu. Baekhyun memperbaiki Chanyeol, sedikit demi sedikit, menyambung satu per satu puing yang pecah dan menyatukan mereka lagi saat puing-puing itu jatuh dalam sekejap.

Dari miliaran orang yang hidup di dunia ini, Chanyeol bersyukur ia telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Suara batuk yang sangat keras menginterupsi kesunyian.

Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi, tergesa-gesa menyalakan keran dan memuntahkan darah pada wastafel, cairan merah kental yang lama-kelamaan berlarut dengan air. Dada remaja itu naik-turun tidak karuan, tangan mencengkeram keran seperti kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia terbatuk-batuk lagi, cairan merah lebih banyak terdorong keluar lewat mulut, membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Ia cepat-cepat membasuh mereka, terus meludah dan mencuci mulut hingga sisa darah tidak menempel pada deretan giginya.

Usai memastikan bahwa ia sudah bersih, Baekhyun menatap refleksinya di kaca, mengamati betapa pucat wajah cantik itu di bawah cahaya lampu. Ia nyaris terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Remaja itu membasahi bibir, air mata lambat laun mengintip di balik obsidian yang mungil. "Kumohon," ia mengemis, entah kepada siapa, suaranya pecah seolah-olah hendak menangis. Baekhyun meletakkan tangan pada dadanya, menahan sesak yang kembali menyerang pernafasannya. "Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi."

"Baekhyun?"

Suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari tangisan pelan, diikuti oleh bunyi pintu yang ditutup cukup lantang. Remaja itu cepat-cepat menyeka air mata, mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkan paru-parunya—menunggu hingga dadanya bergerak lebih rileks. Ia memandang refleksinya satu kali lagi, memasang ekspresi datar sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol telah berada di ruang tengah, menata dua kotak _Dunkin Donuts_ pada meja makan. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh begitu merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun, dahi spontan mengerut.

"Kau pucat," ia memperhatikan wajah sang remaja, bergerak mendekat untuk menjamah dagunya. "Apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu santai. "Aku memang selalu pucat."

Chanyeol tampaknya memercayai alasan itu. "Aku membawakanmu donat," ia memberitahu, sekilas membuka kotak _Dunkin Donuts_ tadi ke hadapan Baekhyun—menampilkan enam donat berbagai rasa yang didominasi oleh selai stroberi.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun menjawab ala kadarnya, agak panik Chanyeol akan menanyakan kondisinya. Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya berdiri di sana dalam hening, dan Baekhyun mendongak, menyadari _hazel_ intens Chanyeol padanya. Remaja itu mengedipkan mata bingung, alis semakin mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Sepasang bibir tebal tiba-tiba berada pada mulutnya, menghisap dan mengulum sangat terburu-buru. Baekhyun segera menutup mata, menyerahkan tubuhnya bagi Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mendorongnya ke dinding, tangan mereka saling mengitari satu sama lain untuk menjamah teritori tertentu. Jemari lentik meremas rambut pemuda itu; mereka bergerak secara sensual dari kepala menuruni pipi selagi Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol sama cepatnya, nafas terengah-engah karena Chanyeol tidak membiarkan keduanya beristirahat. Saliva bertebaran di sekeliling mulut mereka, dan pemuda itu terlalu lihai memakai lidahnya untuk menjilat semuanya, menyapa benda tidak bertulang Baekhyun dalam pertikaian yang panas.

"Kamar," remaja itu setengah merintih, dipenuhi oleh nafsu saat tangan Chanyeol menyelipkan diri dalam kausnya—meraba lalu memijat putingnya lambat. "Kita harus ke kamar."

Sang pemuda mengangkat Baekhyun dalam pelukan, kaki jenjang melingkar pada pinggangnya dan tangan kekar mengelilingi pinggul remaja itu. Mereka tidak berhenti berciuman selama Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamar, bibir pemuda itu mulai berani untuk menebarkan jejak ke leher sang remaja. Dalam waktu singkat, segala helai benang tidak lagi memisahkan tubuh mereka, tumpukan pakaian tercecer berantakan di lantai—mengizinkan kulit antar kulit untuk bersentuhan mesra. Baekhyun menahan nafas ketika Chanyeol meletakkan dirinya ke atas matras—tubuh pemuda itu berada di atas sang remaja—gigi menggigit area perpotongan leher dan dadanya, sengaja meninggalkan bekas merah sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

Tangan-tangan saling menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain, jiwa dikuasai keserakahan untuk menjelajah seluruh bagian—jemari meraba, meremas, dan mengusap setiap inci. Baekhyun merintih selagi Chanyeol melarikan kecupan pada setiap titik kulitnya, menghisap sedikit kasar lalu berbalik untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol sangat dekat, hidung sekilas terbentur dan tangan meremas bahu sang pemuda—pikiran kalang kabut oleh gesekan dada mereka saat keduanya bercumbu; betapa memabukkan nafas Chanyeol saat udara hangat itu menyapa wajahnya. Remaja itu menginginkan _lebih_, dan kali ini, ia tidak mau mengontrol nafsunya seperti dahulu.

Chanyeol pikir ia pun tidak mampu lagi menahan diri, membebaskan apa saja yang tangan dan bibirnya dambakan dari tubuh Baekhyun. Meski mereka terbiasa melakukan _skinship _mesra, pemuda itu selalu takut untuk melewati batas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya untuk tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun begitu bergairah. Satu pandangan pada wajah cantik sang remaja, dan segala pertahanannya runtuh, tersisa oleh nafsu dan gairah yang diam-diam ia pendam sejak awal. Kini, melihat betapa haus Baekhyun terhadap sentuhannya, Chanyeol merasa lega bahwa nafsu ini sama-sama menyengsarakan mereka.

Jari-jari mungil lantas memijat lengan Chanyeol, dari sana bergerak perlahan menuju kejantanan pemuda itu, ragu-ragu memegang layaknya anak kecil yang pertama kali menyentuh sesuatu. Chanyeol mengerang, sekilas menunduk untuk memandang jemari lentik Baekhyun yang membungkus penisnya, sebuah pemandangan yang dahulu sebatas fantasinya saat melakukan masturbasi. Pemuda itu lantas menengadah, _hazel _seketika terjebak dalam obsidian Baekhyun, semakin bergairah oleh nafsu yang tersorot dari manik sang remaja. Ia menempelkan dada keduanya, bibir menyerang leher remaja itu dan tangan sebaliknya menyelinap ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun, meremas pinggulnya berkali-kali—terobsesi pada kekenyalan kulit di sana.

Salah satu tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol, sementara yang lain menuntun kejantanan pemuda itu pada lubang pinggulnya, menggesekkan kepemilikan mereka secara lambat. "Aku menginginkanmu," ia berbisik mesra, suara serak yang menaikkan bulu kuduk Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi, berdesah tertahan kala jemari Baekhyun beralih untuk memijati penisnya. "Bisakah aku merasakanmu, _Hyung_?"

Chanyeol menelan liur, sejenak membungkuk untuk mengecup dahi sang remaja. "Kau akan merasa sakit," ia memperingatkan, kata-kata yang bertolak belakang dengan benaknya sekarang. Pemuda itu pun sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan kejantanannya dalam tubuh Baekhyun. "Apa kau yakin?"

Anggukan sang remaja adalah jawaban yang cukup bagi Chanyeol.

Mereka bercinta secara lembut dan hati-hati, menikmati setiap detik dan menit yang berlalu, saling memanjakan lewat sentuhan dan ciuman yang mesra—memastikan bahwa tangan sudah menjangkau seluruh kulit telanjang satu sama lain. Ketika tubuh mereka bersatu, Chanyeol bergerak sangat pelan di atas Baekhyun, memandang bagaimana tubuh indah remaja itu menggeliat oleh sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat. Sang pemuda mencondongkan badan lebih dekat, menciumi rambut Baekhyun seraya menggeram, suara serak yang menyalurkan nafas panas di telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak sanggup menghadapi remasan dinding remaja itu terhadap penisnya, dan begitu Baekhyun mulai merintih sensual, sang pemuda tahu bahwa ia akan bergerak lagi.

"Ah," Baekhyun nyaris mencicit, mengikuti ritme Chanyeol yang berangsur-angsur cepat. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan kejantanan dalam tempo yang tidak masuk akal, menyukai pijatan-pijatan kasar yang diberikan Baekhyun. Dua pasang mata saling memandang, begitu intens serta diliputi oleh gairah, dan sang remaja memejamkan mata, merintih karena ujung penis Chanyeol terus menekan prostatnya, menyerang titik nikmat itu berulang-ulang hingga ia ingin ambruk. Hentakan Chanyeol bergerak di luar kendali; kini mereka sama-sama mengejar pelepasan, mencengkeram satu sama lain sebagai pelampiasan untuk rasa puas yang sungguh gila ini.

Chanyeol memegang penis Baekhyun, memompa milik sang remaja hingga ia tidak berhenti mendesah, tubuh akan meledak oleh sensasi penetrasi Chanyeol dengan belaian sang pemuda pada kejantanan. Bunyi kertak dari tempat tidur tidak mengganggu mereka untuk saling memuaskan, suara tepukan antar kulit yang bertemu serta rintihan keras mengisi kesunyian dalam apartemen. Nafas mereka memburu, mengetahui bahwa puncak yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah dekat, dan Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan pinggul ke depan dan ke belakang, memandang tubuh mereka yang menyatu begitu sempurna. Jemari pemuda itu merangkak untuk meraba kulit Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, rindu untuk menyentuh kelembutan di sana sebelum ia dapat meraih kenikmatan.

Orgasme menerjang Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, mengacaukan pikiran remaja itu sampai ia tidak mampu berkata-kata, mendesah pelan sambil mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol—cairan putih kental tumpah ke jemarinya. Sang pemuda masih mendorong kejantanan dalam kecepatan yang tidak terkontrol, keringat membasahi dahi dan tangan memegang pinggul Baekhyun, sesekali meremas kulit kenyal remaja itu. Chanyeol menikam lebih dalam, mengerang tertahan ketika ia meraih puncaknya, menuangkan bukti pelampiasan dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka terdiam untuk durasi yang cukup lama, sama-sama menunggu sampai pernafasan mereka berbalik stabil dan tidak terengah-engah seperti tadi.

Chanyeol perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanan, sejenak menuai rintihan lemah dari Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menyeka cairan putih di badan Baekhyun menggunakan tisu, _hazel_ sayu memandangi raut muka mengantuk sang remaja. Ia lantas melempar tisu tadi ke tempat sampah, secara hati-hati mengambil selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari dingin. Salah satu lengan kekar pemuda itu segera mengalungkan diri di pinggang Baekhyun; di sampingnya, sang remaja seperti menemukan rumah untuk membenamkan wajah di leher Chanyeol.

Satu kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun dan keduanya sama-sama terlelap.

Hanya saja, ada satu kalimat yang Chanyeol lupa katakan pada remaja itu, dan ia berharap Baekhyun tetap mengetahuinya sekalipun tidak diucapkan.

_Aku mencintaimu._

**.**

**.**

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku."

Baekhyun memberitahu, sekilas menoleh ke direksi Chanyeol untuk melihat reaksinya. Pada malam yang cukup dingin ini, mereka berada di puncak apartemen sang remaja—sebuah lapangan lebar yang agak dipadati oleh barang-barang tidak terpakai milik penghuni. Meski begitu, pemandangan yang ditunjukkan dari sana benar-benar mempesona. Lampu-lampu jalan bagaikan taburan bintang yang menerangi gelapnya langit; kendaraan serta manusia yang berlalu-lalang tampak menyerupai miniatur.

"Cantik," Chanyeol berkomentar, sejenak termenung untuk mengapresiasi keindahan sekitar. Ia kemudian meninju bahu sang remaja main-main. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku ke sini sejak dahulu?"

Baekhyun terkikik, senang menerima respons positif Chanyeol. "Lu Han-_hyung_ membawaku kemari dua minggu yang lalu," ia bercerita, mengeratkan jaket untuk menghangatkan diri. "Kami makan _ramyeon_ bersama..." sang remaja meneruskan, perhatian tampak tercuri oleh bunyi klakson antar mobil. "Lu Han-_hyung_ sering menyendiri di sini. Sepi. Tenang. Pemandangan yang cantik."

Chanyeol mengingat siapa Lu Han, tetangga Baekhyun asal Beijing dengan rupa yang tampan. Seorang psikiater berusia 37 tahun di Klinik Kejiwaan Universitas Yonsei; kata Baekhyun, ia memiliki kemampuan bahasa Korea yang menyamai penutur asli. Chanyeol sering melihat remaja itu dan Lu Han saling bertegur sapa setiap pagi, sekadar basa-basi, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengan sang psikiater. Lu Han adalah tipe tetangga yang berangkat pagi dan menghilang sampai malam.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kalian menyukai tempat ini."

Suasana lantas menjadi hening, masing-masing tidak berbicara untuk mengamati pemandangan di bawah mereka. Ketika Chanyeol ingin mengawali topik baru, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu melakukan itu, "Bagaimana persiapan _Wanderlust_ sekarang?"

"Tidak ada masalah," jawab Chanyeol, mengangkat alis santai. "Masih sebulan lagi."

Baekhyun menjinjit untuk meluruskan rambut Chanyeol ke belakang. "Lakukan yang terbaik, _Hyung_."

"Karena kau akan datang, aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain melakukan yang terbaik," pemuda itu menjanjikan, menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat menawan.

Baekhyun tertawa, menoleh ke depan sembari menggeleng oleh sikap genit sang pemuda. Ia kemudian bersenandung lembut, mendengungkan alunan lembut yang menghipnotis Chanyeol untuk terus menatap remaja itu. Kendati sebatas senandung yang malu-malu, suara Baekhyun tetap terdengar merdu—sebuah lulabi yang akan mengantar sang pemuda untuk menjemput mimpi jika kini mereka berada di tempat tidur. Barulah saat memasuki pertengahan lagu, Chanyeol menyadari komposisi apa yang Baekhyun nyanyikan.

"_Perhaps Maybe_?" pemuda itu bertanya tidak percaya, dan Baekhyun setengah mengangguk. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendengarkan lagu ini. Entah kenapa terlalu lambat bagi selera sang pemuda. "Sejak kapan kau mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu _Oohyo_?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu," Baekhyun merespons datar, pandangan kosong pada langit malam. "_Perhaps Maybe_ adalah salah satu lagu favoritku."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai lagu sedih."

"Entahlah," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Lagu itu mengungkapkan segala hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan."

"Hal apa—Baekhyun!" Chanyeol spontan melupakan kalimatnya karena darah tampak keluar dari hidung Baekhyun, mengejutkan remaja itu hingga ia langsung menyekanya. Sang pemuda terburu-buru membalikkan badan, berseru di tengah keadaan panik: "Tunggu... tunggu di sini!"

Tidak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol membawa sebuah gumpalan kain berisi es batu, nyaris terjatuh karena terburu-buru berlari pada lantai yang licin. Ia segera mengompres lubang hidung Baekhyun, menahannya di sana sampai darah berhenti menetes—memanfaatkan tangan yang lain untuk menghapus sisa darah di area tersebut dengan sapu tangan. Baekhyun memegang jemari Chanyeol, ingin mengompres sendiri tapi pemuda itu justru menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_," Baekhyun memprotes, mencari-cari _hazel _sang pemuda supaya mereka dapat berbagi pandang.

Pusat perhatian Chanyeol tetap berada pada darah di gumpalan kain tadi, secara terang-terangan mengabaikan kalimat penenang sang remaja. "Aku sering melihatmu mimisan," pemuda itu akhirnya berkata, sejumlah detik usai memastikan bahwa hidung Baekhyun berhenti berdarah. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit. Sekarang."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan pergi sendiri..." Chanyeol menyipitkan mata curiga, dan remaja itu memutar mata, meraih kain bekas darahnya untuk dipegang sendiri. "Besok pagi. Sebelum ke kampus, kau bisa menurunkanku di depan rumah sakit."

Ekspresi Chanyeol masih khawatir. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Ia cepat-cepat melepas jaket untuk meletakkannya pada bahu Baekhyun, melindungi tubuh mungil sang remaja dari udara dingin. "Ayo kembali," ujarnya, menuntun Baekhyun menuju tangga. "Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan."

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah minggu keempat di bulan Oktober. Dua puluh hari sebelum kompetisi _indie band _tingkat nasional. Meskipun jumlah tidak masuk akal dari tugas dan jadwal bimbingan skripsi menghantam mereka mati-matian, anggota _Wanderlust_ selalu meluangkan waktu untuk latihan. Mereka membawa laptop ke studio musik Seulgi, mencuri menit-menit kosong demi melakukan _research_ bagi kebutuhan tugas—seketika berhenti mengutak-atik _Microsoft Word_ begitu latihan dimulai lagi.

Selama jangka waktu tiga minggu, _Wanderlust_ telah berlatih sangat keras untuk memperbaiki alur lagu, mengaransemen beberapa elemen hingga menciptakan lirik yang lebih cantik dan puitis. Seulgi benar-benar ambisius untuk memastikan bahwa lagu perdana mereka akan terdengar sempurna. Setiap mereka latihan, ada saja hal-hal detail yang gadis itu ingin perbaiki dari penampilan mereka. Mulai dari teknik menyanyi, seberapa baik mereka menyampaikan maksud lagu lewat karakterisasi suara, ekspresi saat tampil, dan permainan setiap instrumen musik yang harus menyesuaikan suasana. Mereka terlalu sering melakukan koreksi sampai Chanyeol lupa mana lirik yang harus ia tampilkan, kapan Sehun memperlambat permainan drum, dan harmonisasi seperti apa yang Kyungsoo tambahkan di beberapa bagian. Bahkan Seulgi pun terkadang melupakan porsi menyanyi yang telah berkali-kali ia ubah. Karena, menurut sang gadis, mereka perlu berlatih sebelum menentukan suara siapa yang cocok menyanyikan bagian tertentu. Proses yang terlalu terperinci ini sering membuat Sehun bersyukur bahwa posisinya hanya sebatas pemain drum.

"Perhatian!" sang _maknae_ mendadak berteriak di tengah sesi latihan intens, memanfaatkan jeda sepuluh detik untuk berbicara, "Bisakah aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli _ddeokbokki_? Aku sangat lapar..."

"Aku ikut," sahut Kyungsoo dari pojok ruangan, menggerakkan tangan usai kelelahan bermain _keyboard_.

Seulgi mengangguk ke direksi Sehun. "Baiklah, kita butuh istirahat," ia langsung menyetujui, manik melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul _18:47_. "Ayo berlatih lagi dalam... maksimal dua puluh menit."

Usai melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan, Chanyeol langsung menoleh pada Seulgi. _"Yah."_

"Apa?" Seulgi merespons seadanya, perhatian teralih pada layar ponsel—dua ibu jari berlarian lincah di atas _keyboard_. Senyum ceria yang melekat pada paras cantik sang gadis hanya berarti dua hal: entah ia sedang melihat video anggota _DBSK _atau asyik merayu Joohyun di _KaTalk_.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, bersiap untuk mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya sekarang: "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku."

Awalnya, Seulgi setengah mengangguk, raut muka cuek karena atensi masih berada pada cuplikan _chat_ terbaru dari Joohyun. Barulah setelah ia mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, gadis itu langsung melotot tidak percaya. "Apa?!" ia menghampiri sang pemuda, menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan. "Kau akan—apa?!" Chanyeol sedikit memundurkan tubuh, menghindari bentakan Seulgi. "Dengan siapa? Siapa yang kau sukai, Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Pemuda itu memutar mata oleh hujaman pertanyaan sang sahabat. "Jangan berlagak bodoh," ia berkata santai, berlagak memasang ekspresi kesal. "Kau tahu siapa yang kusukai."

"Son Seungwan?" Seulgi menebak, malah menyebutkan nama yang eksistensinya sudah hilang dari memori Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis datar. "Katamu ia cantik... bukankah kau bilang kau bosan padanya?" sebuah jeda pendek sebelum Seulgi mencoba lagi, "Astaga, jangan bilang kau juga menyukai mahasiswa Thailand itu? Lalisa Manoban atau siapa pun namanya."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol segera memotong omongan bertele-tele Seulgi, menginterupsi gadis itu karena ia justru mengarang bebas. Melihat kebingungan di wajah Seulgi, sang pemuda mengonfirmasi lebih detail: "Aku berbicara tentang Baekhyun."

Seulgi mengerjapkan mata linglung. "Baekhyun... siapa?"

Chanyeol otomatis tertawa. _"The fuck?"_ ia menganga, menjadi bingung sendiri oleh respons aneh gadis itu. Masalahnya, Seulgi benar-benar terlihat seperti tidak mengenal Baekhyun, dan pemuda itu kesulitan untuk mendeteksi apakah ia berakting atau tidak. Tapi, satu hal yang ia kenal dari Seulgi, sahabatnya tidak pandai berbohong ataupun memalsukan ekspresi. "Ternyata _IQ_-mu lebih rendah dari yang kuperkirakan," Chanyeol bercanda, menaikkan satu alis main-main. "Apa kau adalah seorang pelupa sekarang?"

"_Yah_, aku serius..." volume suara Seulgi lambat laun menjadi pelan, seperti ragu-ragu untuk berbicara. Gadis itu mengernyitkan alis, tatapan lurus ke depan—suatu kebiasaan jika ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat sesuatu "Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Baekhyun sebelumnya," Seulgi menggeleng cepat, air muka dipenuhi keyakinan bahwa memorinya benar. Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol pun semakin dalam. "Kau belum menceritakan apa pun padaku."

Pemuda itu membuka lalu menutup mulut, melakukan ini berkali-kali karena ia kehabisan kata-kata. Jika ini adalah salah satu _prank_ sang gadis, Chanyeol berjanji akan menumpahkan teh ke bajunya nanti. "Aku mengenalkanmu, tidak, aku mengenalkan seluruh anggota _Wanderlust_ pada Baekhyun empat bulan yang lalu!" ia menjelaskan, layaknya orang bodoh karena harus mengulang fakta ini lagi. Entah siapa yang sesungguhnya bodoh di sini, ia atau Seulgi. "Baekhyun adalah alasan kenapa aku menulis _'May I'_!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan suara, lama-kelamaan muak menghadapi raut muka kosong sang sahabat. "Aku bahkan memberitahumu tentang ini... sejak kapan kau cepat melupakan sesuatu, _Ddeulgi_?"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Seulgi mengangkat tangan, sebuah sinyal supaya Chanyeol berhenti menginterupsinya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ini tidak lucu," ia memperingatkan, sebuah sinyal mengerikan bahwa ia telah kehilangan kesabaran. "Berhenti menjahiliku."

"Chanyeol," Seulgi mengawali, memiringkan kepala untuk menatap pemuda itu lebih serius. "Alih-alih mengenal Baekhyun, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya..." ujarnya frustrasi, tidak mendapati kebohongan dalam intonasi sang gadis. Chanyeol telanjur kecewa melihat Seulgi yang mudah melupakan sesuatu. Di sisi lain, gadis itu pun tampak kesal oleh rotasi mata sang pemuda. "Jangan marah. Aku tidak berbohong."

Chanyeol membuka ponsel, mengacuhkan apa pun keterangan Seulgi. "Lupakan," ia berkata acuh tak acuh, tidak dalam suasana hati untuk beradu argumen. "Aku lelah berbicara denganmu. Terus saja berlagak amnesia."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seulgi menganga tidak terima, terpancing oleh sarkasme Chanyeol. "Aku bersumpah—"

"Teman-teman, kami membawakan _ddeokbbokki_!" teriakan cempreng Sehun mengganggu pertikaian kecil mereka, mengembalikan hening dalam ruangan seperti semula. Menyadari tensi janggal di antara Chanyeol dan Seulgi, Sehun tiba-tiba tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Sang _maknae_ lantas ragu-ragu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Seulgi terus memandang Chanyeol, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun untuk berkata lantang, "Sehun, Kyungsoo..." intonasi gadis itu dipenuhi amarah, kesal, dan sarkasme yang bercampur menjadi satu, "Apa kalian mengenal seseorang bernama Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak melirik mereka, mengunyah _ddeokbokki _sambil menggeleng santai.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun menaikkan satu alis. "Aku tidak tahu."

Seulgi langsung mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, menampilkan ekspresi puas yang menjengkelkan.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis. "Apa kau bercanda?" _hazel _pemuda itu mengelilingi satu per satu orang dalam ruangan, berharap bahwa ini adalah sandiwara mereka. "Aku mengenalkan kalian padanya empat bulan yang lalu! Aku mengajak kalian untuk minum bersama di kedai langgananku!" secara tidak sadar, Chanyeol berteriak pada mereka, menggerakkan tangan layaknya orang gila, karena tanggapan mereka terhadap argumen sang pemuda hanya sebatas tatapan aneh. "Apa aku bahkan harus menjelaskan secara detail ciri-cirinya?!"

Sebuah hening. Seulgi memutar mata, sedangkan Sehun memandang gadis itu untuk berbisik _"apa yang ia bicarakan?"_.

"Aku tidak mengingat siapa pun yang bernama Baekhyun," sambung Kyungsoo usai kesunyian yang kaku selama beberapa detik.

Chanyeol terus berdiri di sana, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membuka lalu menutup mulutnya lagi, terlalu bingung untuk meluapkan argumen lain. Ia meneliti raut muka mereka—menunggu mereka untuk tertawa—tapi suasana tetap sunyi. Tidak ada satu pun yang tertawa. Mereka terlihat serius, justru lama-kelamaan bersikap masa bodoh. Sehun kembali berlatih drum, sementara Seulgi dan Kyungsoo sudah berkutat dengan ponsel.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecut, sekilas tertawa remeh. Seulgi pun mendongak, mengetahui benar bahwa itu adalah tanda dari puncak kemarahan sang pemuda. "Ini tidak masuk akal..." Chanyeol melangkah mundur, tidak mampu mengontrol nadanya yang kecewa. "Kenapa kalian mudah sekali melupakan seseorang?"

Seulgi lantas ikut berdiri, mengambil _mic_ dari gagang untuk berbicara: "Maaf memotong pembicaraanmu, Chanyeol," suara sang gadis menggema lantang melalui _speaker_, dan Kyungsoo meringis oleh bunyi keras yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "Tapi kita harus berlatih. Berhenti mengoceh tentang 'Baekhyun' atau siapa pun nama teman fiksionalmu itu." Ketika Chanyeol hendak mengelak, menyerang sahabatnya dengan argumen lain yang lebih sarkastik, Seulgi terlebih dahulu menginterupsi: "Dua puluh hari lagi kita akan tampil. Bisakah kau bersikap serius untuk kali ini saja?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. Ia telah bersikap serius sejak tadi. Jika ada orang yang harus dituduh karena bermain-main, orang itu adalah Seulgi. Melayangkan satu tatapan terakhir pada sang sahabat, Chanyeol meraih dompet lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Sudahlah, aku ingin membeli bir."

Seulgi mendelikkan mata. "Tidak, kita—"

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting merupakan akhir dari perdebatan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, ia telah disambut oleh kehadiran Baekhyun di dapur, tangan sibuk menyiapkan roti bakar bagi mereka.

"Jam berapa kau akan ke kampus?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan. _08:20_. "Jam setengah sepuluh, mungkin," jawabnya tenang, menghampiri sang remaja untuk memakan salah satu roti bakar, "Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol selagi ia merespons datar, "Aku ingin bolos."

Chanyeol memandang remaja itu, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut namun Baekhyun tetap diam saja. Barulah selesai menghabiskan roti bakar, pemuda itu terus terang bertanya: "Apa yang terjadi?" ia mendekat, jemari memegang pergelangan tangan sang remaja. "Kau sering bolos sekarang. Jangan pikir aku tidak menyadari bahwa dua minggu ini kau sama sekali tidak ke sekolah."

Obsidian Baekhyun melebar. "Bagaimana—"

"Kau selalu membalas pesanku tepat waktu," ujar Chanyeol, melontarkan alasan di balik kejanggalan tingkah laku Baekhyun. "Pagi dan siang. Sekolah tidak mungkin mengizinkan siswa mereka menggunakan ponsel sebelum jam belajar selesai."

Baekhyun langsung membisu, wajah sedikit memucat. Menyadari ketakutan sang remaja, ekspresi Chanyeol pun melembut. "Kau bisa memberitahuku apa saja, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan marah..." ia meyakinkan, menaruh tangan pada puncak kepala remaja itu—jemari menelusuri helai-helai lembut supaya Baekhyun tidak merasa terpojokkan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kau terkena masalah? Seseorang sering mengganggumu di sekolah?"

Baekhyun menelan liur. "Tidak ada," ia terburu-buru berkata, berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu. "Aku ingin berhenti sekolah saja."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memutar tubuh, kaki mengikuti ke mana pun Baekhyun pergi. "Kau tidak sakit..." ia menyebutkan, mengingat bahwa seminggu yang lalu mereka mengunjungi rumah sakit dan Baekhyun tidak terdiagnosa penyakit apa pun. "Kau baik-baik saja. Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa kau menolak untuk ke sekolah."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa _bullying _adalah isu yang marak terjadi di sekolah, tidak terkecuali zamannya dahulu. Pemuda itu beruntung untuk tidak mengalami _bullying_ karena ia dan Seulgi tergolong anak populer. Meski begitu, mereka selalu membela siapa pun yang diperlakukan buruk, terutama Seulgi. Gadis itu nyaris dipukul oleh salah satu teman lelaki karena membela siswa yang dihina; kalau saja Chanyeol tidak di sana untuk melindungi Seulgi, mungkin ia sudah babak belur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Baekhyun terlihat risih oleh keingintahuan Chanyeol, raut muka kian kosong seraya beralasan: "Aku berhenti sekolah karena aku merasa bosan. Aku tidak melihat hasil yang menguntungkan dari sekolah."

Bahu Chanyeol sedikit turun. "Baekhyun..."

"Aku bilang aku tidak ada apa-apa," Baekhyun mengulang, setengah menaikkan volume bicara seperti menahan amarah. Remaja itu terlihat seperti mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menjerit. "Jangan memaksaku."

Chanyeol mengabaikan intonasi kasar Baekhyun, beralih untuk menggenggam jemari sang remaja. "Apa beasiswamu dihentikan?" ia segera menebak, tidak peduli kalau ia mungkin bersikap lancang. Mereka telah tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dengan Baekhyun yang menolongnya dari masa-masa sulit hingga ia pulih. Hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar dekat (setidaknya menurut anggapan Chanyeol); wajar jika pemuda itu ingin membantu sebisa mungkin untuk meringankan masalah sang remaja. "Kalau ini menyangkut masalah finansial, jangan khawatir. Aku akan membiayai kebutuhan sekolahmu."

Baekhyun membuang muka sekalipun Chanyeol layaknya memohon pada remaja itu untuk berkata jujur. "Baekhyun-_ah_, perjalananmu masih panjang," Chanyeol meneruskan, _hazel_ mencari obsidian yang kian menghindarinya. Remaja itu menundukkan kepala, seolah-olah muak untuk mendengar nasihat panjang Chanyeol. "Kau tidak bisa bertahan jika pendidikanmu terbengkalai. Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat menjengkelkan, tapi kau tidak boleh berhenti sekolah. Kau harus setidaknya lulus dari universitas terbaik dengan _GPA_ tinggi untuk memasuki zona aman..."

"Gelar memang belum pasti menjamin apa-apa, tapi beginilah kualitas yang perusahaan cari di luar sana," Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, mengarahkan wajah sang remaja agar mereka berbagi tatap. Manik mungil itu tidak menyorotkan apa-apa kecuali hampa. "Tahukah kau betapa mengerikannya tingkat persaingan di zaman kita? Apa kau tidak mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi seseorang yang sukses?"

Baekhyun mempertahankan kontak mata mereka, bola mata hitam yang dahulunya selalu memancarkan hangat kini menjadi dingin. "Aku tidak membutuhkan cita-cita," ia akhirnya berucap, memegang tangan Chanyeol hanya untuk menyingkirkan jemari itu dari wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak membutuhkan simpatimu. Ini adalah urusanku. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

Chanyeol membeku, sekilas terperangah oleh cara bicara Baekhyun, tapi pemuda itu tidak tersinggung. "Jangan berbicara begitu," ia mencoba lagi, ingin menenangkan sang remaja. Mungkin masalah ini mengakibatkan Baekhyun untuk stres berat sehingga ia tidak mampu mengontrol diri. "Kalau kau belum siap menceritakan masalahmu padaku, baiklah. Aku tidak apa-apa," ia meyakinkan, suara lembut yang terdengar sangat sabar meski Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. Meski Baekhyun terus memperlakukannya kasar seakan-akan tidak menghargai usahanya. "Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku akan membantumu. Apa saja yang terjadi."

"Tidak usah!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, mencengangkan pemuda itu hingga ia melangkah mundur ke belakang—mata melebar karena ledakan emosi sang remaja. Semarah-marahnya Baekhyun, remaja itu tidak pernah bersikap kasar seperti ini. "Aku tidak membutuhkan simpati siapa-siapa! Urungkan niatmu untuk membantuku," suaranya menggema lantang dalam ruangan, menampar Chanyeol oleh transformasi sikap remaja itu. "Seseorang sepertimu tidak akan tahu apa-apa..." ia menggeleng, menyeringai remeh ke direksi Chanyeol—sebuah ekspresi yang pemuda itu tidak sangka akan terpatri di wajahnya.

Dada Baekhyun naik-turun tidak karuan, amarah mengambil alih tindakan sang remaja. "Aku terbiasa menghadapi semuanya sendiri," setiap kata yang tumpah dari bibir Baekhyun membawa sesak pada paru-paru Chanyeol. Pemuda itu memandang Baekhyun tidak percaya, ingin menutup telinga dari ucapan menyakitkan sang remaja tapi ia hanya mampu berdiri di sana layaknya orang lemah—mendengarkan semuanya seraya mempertahankan diri untuk tidak terjun dalam perdebatan. "Aku hidup sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa," tatapan Chanyeol gemetaran, _hazel_ semakin sendu atas seluruh kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan begitu mudah. Tidak ada rasa bersalah dalam obsidian remaja itu. "Jangan mencoba untuk ikut campur. Kau tidak pernah mengalami apa yang aku alami."

Chanyeol berhenti mengalah ketika Baekhyun berujar, "Berhenti berlagak seperti kau sudah melalui segalanya," remaja itu kembali memalingkan muka, menolak untuk menatap raut wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi pilu. "Itu memuakkan."

Chanyeol menutup mulut, tangan mengepal hingga memutih karena ia tidak tahu harus berargumen seperti apa, terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran konyol ini. Ia enggan mengalah lagi, tapi pada saat yang sama, ia tidak mau beradu mulut secara kasar—setidaknya tidak dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka ia akan sangat dikecewakan oleh Baekhyun, terlebih melihat bagaimana Baekhyun secara tidak berperasaan menginjak usahanya untuk menolong sang remaja. Setelah segala masalah yang mereka hadapi bersama, segala kekuatan dan dukungan yang remaja itu berikan bagi sang pemuda, Chanyeol tertohok oleh kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin tidak menganggap Chanyeol sebagaimana pemuda itu menganggapnya. Seseorang yang penting; seseorang yang lebih dari berarti bagi hidupnya.

Sikap dingin Baekhyun pun memunculkan pertanyaan yang menusuk benak Chanyeol.

_Apakah Baekhyun tidak mencintainya sebagaimana Chanyeol mencintainya?_

Pemuda itu memutar tubuh, memasuki kamar untuk memasukkan semua barang-barangnya—terburu-buru mendesakkan mereka menjadi satu. Nyeri lama dalam dada Chanyeol menghampirinya lagi, dan ia mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha agar tidak terpengaruh oleh rasa sakit yang sama. Sejenak, pemuda itu ingin tertawa pilu, menertawakan kekonyolan bahwa kali ini orang yang selalu menjadi alasan kenapa ia baik-baik saja telah berbalik untuk menyakitinya. Baekhyun, yang dahulu menaruh perban pada lukanya, kini justru menggores luka lain yang lebih perih untuk dirasakan.

Saat Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun masih berdiri di posisi yang sama, mata mengamati koper di genggaman sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi setelah ini."

Suara serak Chanyeol memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Pemuda itu lantas melayangkan satu tatapan terakhir, _hazel_ kosong menemui obsidian Baekhyun dari jauh. Sang remaja tidak menjawab, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain—sengaja mengabaikan eksistensi Chanyeol, wajah tidak mencerminkan rasa bersalah ataupun sedih. Sekali lagi, tidak ada permintaan maaf. Tidak ada suara yang memohon agar Chanyeol tidak pergi, meski diam-diam pemuda itu mengharapkan ini untuk terjadi.

Dalam keadaan marah dan kecewa yang memuncak, pemuda itu meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun—membanting pintu di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Lima hari terasa seperti waktu yang sangat lama.

Chanyeol berpura-pura terlihat ceria, tapi ia pun tahu bahwa ia sesungguhnya jauh dari "baik-baik saja"—bahkan nyaris memasuki fase yang dahulu ia lewati: beban pikiran tidak terkontrol, yang mana akan membawanya pada depresi berat jika bukan karena kehadiran ibu dan Yoora. Sejak pemuda itu meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun, sang remaja tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Tidak ada _chat_ yang menanyakan keadaan sang pemuda; tidak ada permintaan maaf. Tidak ada usaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang tiba-tiba sudah di ujung tanduk. Baekhyun seakan-akan menutup mata dan telinga dari permasalahan mereka yang ia awali sendiri.

Selama lima hari ini, Chanyeol merenungkan seluruh ucapan Baekhyun di kamar, mencari titik kesalahan dari kata-kata yang pemuda itu lontarkan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia salah untuk ingin tahu. Ia bingung apakah ia salah untuk menaruh perhatian berlebihan kepada remaja itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol ingin menolong remaja itu, memberikan nasihat yang penting bagi masa depannya. Chanyeol hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, salahkah jika ia memperingatkan remaja itu untuk mementingkan pendidikan?

Kendati bersikap kasar, entah kenapa, sebagian dirinya yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak sungguh-sungguh; bahwa Baekhyun tidak mungkin memperlakukan orang sekejam itu, terlebih atas upaya tulusnya untuk membantu sang remaja. Namun, menyaksikan kemarahan berlebihan Baekhyun kemarin, setengah dari dirinya juga tidak yakin oleh isi hati remaja itu—terlalu takut untuk berspekulasi tentang sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu sejenak terpikir untuk meminta maaf, agar mereka cepat berbaikan dan menjadi seperti dahulu, tapi di saat yang sama, ia pun tidak tahu "kesalahan" apa yang ia lakukan.

Kesalahan untuk menaruh perhatian? Lantas, haruskah Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak peduli terhadap masalah yang Baekhyun hadapi dan menganggap bahwa semuanya sedang baik-baik saja? Perlukah Chanyeol melakukan ini supaya mereka tidak bertengkar? Berbagai pertanyaan yang membingungkan terus mengerumuni kepala pemuda itu.

Tidak, Chanyeol _tidak _akan terlebih dahulu meminta maaf. Ia enggan mengalah untuk sesuatu yang ia rasa bukan kesalahannya. Sekalipun pemuda itu sulit untuk melewati hari-hari tanpa Baekhyun, sekalipun ia tahu ia sangat merindukan setiap hal kecil tentang remaja itu, ia bisa baik-baik saja. Secepatnya, hubungan mereka akan seperti dahulu lagi. Pertengkaran ini tidak mungkin bertahan terlalu lama.

Sekarang, Chanyeol akan memaksakan diri untuk fokus pada latihan _band_.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Sehun membuyarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan. Pemuda itu menoleh, menyadari bahwa ini mungkin sudah keseratus kalinya ia melamun dalam dua jam sesi latihan. "_Hm?_ Ya, tentu saja," ia merespons datar lalu terburu-buru mengganti topik, "Seulgi-_yah_, haruskah aku menyelipkan harmonisasi di _pre-chorus_?"

Seulgi mengambil sejumlah detik untuk termenung, mempertimbangkan usul sang sahabat. "Ide yang bagus," Seulgi mengangguk setuju, memperbaiki posisi _mic _untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka. "Ayo berlatih dari awal. Kali ini aku akan merekam penampilan kita. Perhatikan ekspresi dan permainanmu. Tunjukkan yang terbaik."

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu lebih terlewati tanpa tersiar kabar dari Baekhyun.

Remaja itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Ia tidak mengubah status di akun _KakaoTalk_, mempertahankan foto profil yang sama sejak berminggu-minggu lalu. Baekhyun menonaktifkan semua akun sosial medianya, dan Chanyeol mengetahui fakta tersebut sejak minggu pertama mereka bertengkar. Remaja itu seakan-akan sengaja untuk menghindari Chanyeol, melaksanakan permainan saling mengacuhkan yang (entah kenapa) ia awali. Sampai detik ini pun, tidak pernah ada satu tanda yang menunjukkan usaha Baekhyun bagi hubungan mereka. Sang remaja layaknya cuci tangan terhadap apa saja masalah yang kini mereka alami, dan kenyataan ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan pemuda itu. Ia tidak habis pikir pertengkaran mereka akan bertahan lebih dari tiga hari.

Di sisi lain, kegiatan Chanyeol dipadati oleh latihan _band _maupun jadwal bimbingan skripsi, melelahkan fisik sang pemuda dengan segala kewajiban yang perlu diselesaikan. Ia bangun pagi untuk mencari data, mengoreksi kekurangan dari bab yang ia serahkan pada dosen pembimbing—melaksanakan rutinitas yang sama di larut malam. Usai menyicil skripsi, ia akan langsung pergi ke rumah Seulgi untuk latihan berjam-jam, menyempurnakan penampilan _Wanderlust_ bagi lomba empat hari lagi. Seluruh waktu yang tersisa sengaja sang pemuda sisakan untuk beristirahat, memimpikan Baekhyun hampir setiap ia terlelap.

Mungkin pikiran pemuda itu memang terpusat pada Baekhyun. Setiap hari, ia melewatkan mobil di depan kedai remaja itu, berharap untuk mencuri pandangan atas figur mungil Baekhyun, meski sedetik saja. Tetapi, sepanjang dua minggu ini, Chanyeol tidak kunjung melihat kehadiran sang remaja di sana, menyadari bahwa hanya Joonmyun dan bibi Song yang melayani pelanggan. Bahkan saat pemuda itu berkali-kali menyetir ke sekeliling apartemen Baekhyun pada jam pulang bekerja, keberadaan Baekhyun benar-benar lolos dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Ia seperti menghindar, seolah-olah mengetahui bahwa sang pemuda akan diam-diam mengintainya dari jauh dan menjauhi segala hal yang mengakibatkan mereka untuk bertemu secara tidak sengaja.

Chanyeol benci mengakui bahwa ia sudah terlalu merindukan Baekhyun. Separuh dari dirinya memaksa untuk menyampingkan ego dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, namun pemuda itu juga enggan mengalah untuk suatu "kesalahan" yang tidak jelas. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan, alasan dari seluruh pertanyaan yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya sejak dua minggu lalu. Kenapa Baekhyun marah; kenapa Baekhyun memperlakukan sang pemuda sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Pemuda itu segera terbangun dari posisi terlentang, menoleh ke arah jam dinding—memandang jarum pendek di angka sepuluh dan jarum panjang di angka empat. Ia lelah untuk terus-menerus tenggelam dalam pikiran mengenai mereka, terganggu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Malam ini, bertolak belakang dari malam-malam sebelumnya, Chanyeol akan mengakhiri apa pun pertikaian yang melingkupi mereka. Jika Baekhyun ingin menghindar, maka pemuda itu harus berinisiatif untuk mengawali pembicaraan ini terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau berdiam diri di kamar dan merenungkan kesalahan tanpa mencoba apa-apa seperti sekarang.

Setidaknya, ia akan mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ragu-ragu membuka laci di sebelah tempat tidur untuk mengambil pigura—hendak mengamati foto polaroid mereka seperti biasanya, suatu kebiasaan bodoh ketika ia tidak sanggup mengontrol kerinduannya. Pemuda itu membenahi posisi, memanfaatkan sisa cahaya lampu jalan untuk menatap foto tersebut, menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu figur saja di sana. _Dirinya._ Berpose sendiri dalam kertas-kertas persegi itu, senyum lebar menghiasi paras tampan sang pemuda. Senyum yang terbentuk jika Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol seketika tampak. Ia langsung menyalakan lampu, mengeluarkan foto-foto polaroid dari pigura, menyebarkan mereka ke atas kasur dan melihat bahwa figur Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari sana. _Hazel_ sang pemuda melebar, tangan gemetaran mengecek satu per satu foto—manik mengerjap linglung atas apa yang ia saksikan. Jantung Chanyeol mulai berdegup ketakutan, debaran kencang yang mengakibatkan pernafasan pemuda itu menjadi sesak.

"Ini tidak masuk akal."

Ia tergesa-gesa meraih ponsel dari atas meja, menekan nomor ponsel Baekhyun pada layar—melakukan panggilan berkali-kali untuk mendengar jawaban yang sama.

"_Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak terdaftar."_

Dada Chanyeol naik-turun tidak karuan, jemari bergetar yang setengah memegang ponsel. Ia membuka aplikasi _KakaoTalk_, kegelisahan memuncak kala mengetahui bahwa akun Baekhyun telah terlebih dahulu menghilang—segala jejak obrolan mereka seperti punah begitu saja. Pemuda itu menggerakkan jari telunjuk ke bawah, mencari ruang obrolan mereka, namun sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda _chat_ mereka dalam aplikasi tersebut. Seakan-akan percakapan mereka di ponsel memang tidak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang, dan pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Maka, ia pun mencari, asal-asalan mengenakan mantel lalu berlari menuju mobil, menyetir dalam kecepatan tinggi untuk mendatangi kedai tempat kerja Baekhyun. Di sana, Joonmyun dan bibi Song tengah melayani pelanggan, merespons ramah terhadap celotehan pengunjung yang tiada henti. Sosok bertubuh mungil dengan _hoodie_ kebesaran tidak hadir di antara mereka, dan keduanya terlihat tenang, sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Baekhyun apabila ia tidak masuk—sungguh bertolak belakang dengan dahulu, yang mana bibi Song akan memperhatikan Baekhyun layaknya anak sendiri. Chanyeol terburu-buru menghampiri mereka, membiarkan keringat dingin yang telanjur menuruni dahinya.

Joonmyun mengangguk sopan ke direksi Chanyeol, suatu tindakan yang terlalu formal bagi mereka—mengingat bahwa keduanya hampir bertemu tiap hari dan sering bercengkerama.

"Maaf," Chanyeol memulai, suara dipenuhi waswas. Bibi Song dan Joonmyun bahkan tidak menyapanya akrab seperti dahulu, sikap terkesan lebih kaku. "Apakah Bibi melihat Baekhyun? Ponselnya tidak aktif dari tadi."

Bibi Song mengerutkan alis. "Baekhyun?" ia bertanya lagi, seolah-olah nama itu asing untuk diucapkan oleh sang pemilik kedai. "Bibi tidak yakin pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Baekhyun."

Nafas Chanyeol memburu, pemuda itu cepat-cepat menoleh ke direksi Joonmyun. "Kau!" ia berteriak, suara keras yang mencengangkan semua orang dalam kedai—mengarahkan atensi mereka pada keributan yang diciptakan sang pemuda. Lelaki itu memandang Chanyeol aneh. "Kau—kau melihat Baekhyun? Apakah ia sempat kemari akhir-akhir ini?"

Raut muka Joonmyun bingung, mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol. "Maaf, _Hyung_..." ia berkata linglung, dan sekilas, Chanyeol merasa asing oleh panggilan itu. Mereka seumuran, dan Joonmyun tidak pernah memanggilnya _"hyung"._ Terkecuali untuk kali pertama mereka bertemu, semasa keduanya belum saling mengenal. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang _Hyung_ maksud," sang lelaki merespons dalam nada pelan, menyadari kemarahan yang berangsur-angsur muncul di paras Chanyeol. Pemuda itu seperti menahan diri untuk mengeroyok Joonmyun. "Coba sebutkan ciri-cirinya, mungkin?"

Chanyeol tertawa remeh, kendati gelisah menguasai dadanya. "Jangan bercanda," ia menatap bibi Song dan Joonmyun secara bergantian, air mata mengintip di balik _hazel_ yang ketakutan. "Ia bekerja di sini sejak tahun lalu, kalian pasti mengenalnya."

Bibi Song dan Joonmyun saling berbagi pandang, air muka sama-sama bingung. Joonmyun lantas membuka mulut, "Kami tidak bohong, _Hyung_. Kami tidak tahu," intonasi lelaki itu memohon, mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan kedai mereka secepatnya. "Sejauh ini, kami tidak memperkerjakan siapa pun. Kami tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Baek—"

"Omong kosong!" Chanyeol mendesis tertahan, mencengkeram kerah baju Joonmyun hingga lelaki itu setengah tercekik. Bibi Song berteriak, dan beberapa paman berdiri untuk menghampiri Chanyeol, ingin melerai keduanya. Joonmyun menahan nafas, mendelik ketakutan oleh bentakan kasar pemuda itu. "Hentikan sandiwaramu, bajingan! Jangan bermain-main denganku!"

Salah satu pria menarik mantel Chanyeol ke belakang. "Tenang!" ia berseru tegas, sebuah sinyal supaya pemuda itu mengendalikan emosinya. "Kau tidak bisa asal bermain tangan."

Begitu Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman, bibi Song merangkul Joonmyun dari samping. "Keluar!" ia membentak sang pemuda, membawa Joonmyun jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. "Keluar dari sini! Jangan ganggu kami!"

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu lagi. Pemuda itu melayangkan satu tatapan terakhir sebelum ia pergi, tergesa-gesa memasuki mobil untuk mendatangi apartemen Baekhyun. Ia terengah-engah hebat, tubuh tidak henti-hentinya berlari dengan isi pikiran yang berantakan—kekhawatiran yang berlebih mengakibatkan kelima inderanya sulit untuk berfungsi. Layaknya orang gila, ia mengetuk-ketuk apartemen Baekhyun, meneriakkan nama sang remaja berkali-kali hingga ia kehabisan nafas—tangan terus menggerakkan knob pintu meski terkunci. Pemuda itu panik; ia ingin segera melihat figur mungil sang remaja sebelum sesuatu memengaruhi otaknya untuk berpikir macam-macam.

"Permisi?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi kepanikan Chanyeol, dan ia memutar tubuh ke belakang, mengetahui bahwa pemilik suara tersebut adalah Lu Han, tetangga dekat Baekhyun. Sang psikiater sempat memandang Chanyeol curiga sebelum berkata sopan: "Setahu saya apartemen ini tidak berpenghuni."

Jemari Chanyeol melekat kaku pada knob. "Tidak, tidak," ia menggeleng cepat, intonasi meninggi oleh panik yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. "Temanku tinggal di sini, aku—"

"Mungkin Anda berada di lantai yang salah?" Lu Han mencoba lagi, memotong pembicaraan pemuda itu. "Saya mengenal pemiliknya. Apartemen ini sudah kosong sejak ia pindah ke Busan dua tahun yang lalu..." kedua telinga Chanyeol seperti menghadang penjelasan tidak masuk akal Lu Han, dan pemuda itu termenung di sana, setengah menggeleng tidak percaya untuk mengelak seluruh perkataan sang psikiater. "Apakah Anda kerabat dari Haeri?"

"Kau mengenalnya," Chanyeol menggenggam masing-masing lengan Lu Han, mendelik untuk meyakinkan pria itu. Terdapat ekspresi risih di wajah cantik sang psikiater, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol nyaris berseru, terlalu frustrasi dan gelisah untuk menerima tanggapan cuek semua orang terhadap sang remaja. "Kau mengenalnya..." ia tidak berhenti berbicara, mengharapkan Lu Han untuk tidak mengelak seperti yang lain. "Namamu Lu Han, bukan?" Chanyeol berujar cepat menyerupai orang gila, "Kau mengenalnya."

Lu Han menyingkirkan genggaman Chanyeol. "Saya tidak tahu," jawab sang psikiater lebih keras.

"Kalian bohong," Chanyeol setengah menggeram, hampir memukul salah satu pipi sang psikiater. "Kau mengenalnya..." lambat laun intonasi pemuda itu melemah, "Aku melihat kalian sering menyapa."

"Maaf," Lu Han mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Lu Han lebih lanjut. "Kau mungkin salah orang."

Air mata terlebih dahulu membanjiri wajah Chanyeol, perasaan familier dari nyeri di dadanya menyengsarakan pemuda itu lagi. Ia berlari menuju puncak apartemen, jantung berdegup ketakutan karena Baekhyun tidak di sana. Perjalanan setengah jam pun lantas ia tempuh untuk mendatangi pantai _eurwangni_, menyusuri jalanan yang dingin untuk mencari keberadaan remaja itu—tidak memedulikan angin kencang di malam hari, udara dingin yang menghantam mantel sang pemuda hingga ia menggigil. Langkah kakinya bergerak cepat; ia mencari ke sana kemari, menanyakan ciri-ciri fisik Baekhyun ke setiap orang yang ia temui dan menelusuri seluruh kafe yang ia lewati.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol seakan-akan dihukum untuk tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

Nafas pemuda itu tidak teratur usai terlalu lama berlari, punggung tersandar pada kursi dalam mobil—kehabisan ide ke mana lagi ia harus mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan mata yang sedikit bengkak, mengingat-ingat setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan remaja itu, sedetail dan sejelas mungkin. Merenungi percakapan mereka sehari-hari. Memutar balik memori yang sang pemuda dambakan untuk terjadi kembali.

Sebuah nama kemudian terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

_Sungai Han._

Pemuda itu terburu-buru menyalakan mesin mobil, mengebut sepanjang jalan untuk menghampiri tempat kesukaan sang remaja—mendahului kendaraan lain secara ugal-ugalan. Lampu warna-warni menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol di sekitar Sungai Han, sebuah tanda bahwa natal sudah dekat dan semua orang mulai memasang dekorasi cantik di mana-mana. Pemuda itu memarkir mobil di arena yang tersedia, mata mengamati sekitar untuk mencari jejak Baekhyun di sana.

Meski kendaraan masih berlalu-lalang di jalanan, pada jam setengah satu pagi, Sungai Han telah sepi oleh pengunjung. Angin berhembus kencang pada rambut Chanyeol, dan ia mengencangkan mantel, menoleh ke sana kemari dalam kepanikan—mata mengamati pepohonan dan sejumlah bangku kosong yang tersedia di sekeliling sungai. Hanya ada sekumpulan orang di sini, tergabung untuk membangun tenda dan bercengkerama. Dari seluruh gerombolan orang pemuda itu temui, Baekhyun tidak berada di sana.

Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah. Ia berjanji, ia harus mencari Baekhyun sampai mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan, lebih dan lebih jauh lagi, hingga ia akhirnya melihat sosok itu dari kejauhan—terduduk sendirian di salah satu bangku. Chanyeol sejenak terhenti.

Ia tampak sangat rapuh dan lemas, terbungkus oleh mantel cokelat tua yang usang, syal tipis mengitari lehernya. Rambut hitamnya bersinar di bawah warna-warni lampu jalan, helai-helai halus yang selalu Chanyeol jamah begitu hati-hati. Obsidian orang itu menyorotkan hampa, wajah pucat menyerupai mayat yang memandang lurus ke depan. Ia tidak menggigil sekalipun angin terus-menerus menerpa tubuhnya. Dari kejauhan, ia terlihat seperti sesuatu yang akan mudah hancur jika digenggam; sesuatu yang membutuhkan sentuhan lembut agar ia mampu bertahan.

Menyadari kedatangan pemuda itu, Baekhyun pun menoleh, kesedihan seketika menguasai mata sang remaja.

"Kau menghilang," Chanyeol berbisik lemah, suara menginterupsi keheningan pagi buta. "Dari setiap foto yang kuambil dan memori semua orang..." ia perlahan mendekati remaja itu. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun membisu.

Chanyeol mematung, sekilas terlarut oleh kesenyapan di sana sebelum Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengawali, "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku pergi ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ujian. Tidak ada yang menyapaku; beberapa anak yang aku kenal tidak menghiraukanku sekalipun aku telah memanggil mereka berkali-kali..." remaja itu menunduk, intonasi semakin lemas seperti menahan isak. "Aku memasuki ruang kelas, dan aku melihat seseorang telanjur menduduki kursi ujianku. Aku memberitahu mereka bahwa itu adalah kursiku, tapi mereka tidak menanggapiku."

Chanyeol menunggu.

"Butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa melihatku," Baekhyun kembali menengadah, mengulas senyum pedih ke arah sang pemuda. "Semua orang tidak bisa melihatku. Mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui eksistensiku."

_Hazel_ Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun kosong. Terlalu kosong karena ia telah dipenuhi oleh kebingungan, kegelisahan, ketakutan, dan ketidaktahuan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu—memporak-porandakan batin pemuda itu.

"Ini tidak masuk akal," ia kemudian membuka mulut, memaksakan suara untuk keluar sekalipun terdengar pecah. "Aku—aku tidak tahu siapakah dirimu. Hanya saja... atas tujuan apa kau memasuki hidupku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun frustrasi, tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. Pemuda itu membutuhkan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal ini. "Kenapa aku masih mengingatmu? Apa kau bahkan seseorang yang nyata?"

Baekhyun tetap terdiam.

Maka, Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang diam-diam membunuh pemuda itu, dada terlebih dahulu sesak untuk membayangkan jawabannya. "Apa kau akan menghilang?" ia ragu-ragu melontarkan, air mata dipaksa bersembunyi di balik _hazel_ lebar. "Bahkan dari ingatanku?"

Setetes air mata segera jatuh dari obsidian Baekhyun. "Kau akan melupakanku."

Chanyeol sekilas termenung, kehilangan nyawa untuk merasakan sesuatu. Baekhyun bangkit untuk memeluknya, dan Chanyeol membiarkan remaja itu. "Maafkan aku," lirih Baekhyun, begitu menyakitkan hingga pemuda itu ingin terisak dan memohon sang remaja untuk berhenti berbicara. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol..."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maaf!" Chanyeol berteriak, melonggarkan pelukan mereka untuk menatap Baekhyun. Dari bawah sinar lampu yang sedikit meredup, air mata terlihat menumpuk di bawah kelopak pemuda itu. "Kenapa aku mengingatmu? Kenapa kau menghilang? Kenapa semua orang melupakanmu dan kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatmu?" Chanyeol melangkah mundur ke belakang, menjauhi figur yang batinnya dambakan dan ia hancur untuk setiap inci dari jarak yang memisahkan mereka. "Kenapa—kenapa kau di sini? Aku mulai tidak mempercayai apa yang aku lihat."

Baekhyun masih membisu, obsidian memancarkan pilu. "Bukankah ada alasan kenapa kau masuk dalam hidupku?" Chanyeol meneruskan, intonasi kian agresif oleh depresi yang berlebihan. Nafas pemuda itu tersengal-sengal saat ia berbicara lebih pelan, "Kau baru mengenalku, tapi kau... kau selalu ada bagiku. Kau mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Kau menyemangatiku... dalam masa-masa terberatku."

Chanyeol menelan liur. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya, mengeraskan volume ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab—seruan menderita pemuda itu justru membungkam mulutnya. "Kau siapa?" ia setengah menjerit, pandangan akan figur yang lemah itu mulai kabur oleh air mata. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?!"

Manik Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "Chanyeol, ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Berhentilah berpura-pura!" Chanyeol sejenak lepas kendali atas nafasnya, terengah-engah hebat karena ia memaksa untuk tidak terisak. "Aku memercayaimu, tapi kau justru menipuku. Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan atas tujuan apa kau mendekatiku. Aku—aku menyesal telah bertemu denganmu. Aku seharusnya memang tidak memercayai siapa pun selain diriku sendiri. Aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar dengan bergantung padamu..." pemuda itu lantas tertawa pahit, menertawakan tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Dingin merasuki _hazel_ Chanyeol saat ia berbisik, "Aku menyesal telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Tawa Chanyeol lambat laun menjadi sangat lantang, menggema dalam kesunyian yang mencekat. Ia menggeleng, menatap Baekhyun seakan-akan remaja itu adalah sesuatu yang konyol. "Sungguh tidak masuk akal," ia berujar di tengah tawa yang tidak terkontrol, seperti bagaimana orang gila menyikapi sesuatu yang menyengsarakan dirinya. Mungkin ia memang sudah gila. "Apa kau bahkan nyata?" Chanyeol menyeringai masam. "Kau mungkin hanyalah imajinasiku belaka."

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata.

"Kau bunuh diri," pernyataan remaja itu seketika menghentikan langkah Chanyeol, meluluhlantahkan keinginan sang pemuda untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Kaki Chanyeol seperti terjebak di atas tanah, tidak dapat digerakkan meski ia berusaha. "Tanggal 18 November 2020 jam 23:19. Kau meninggal di kamarmu karena overdosis."

Chanyeol perlahan menoleh, melihat betapa besar pilu yang menyelimuti wajah Baekhyun. "Apa..." sebuah jeda seraya ia memandang Baekhyun linglung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak sanggup menghadapi kehancuran dalam keluargamu," Baekhyun meneruskan, suara serak yang dipaksakan untuk berbicara sekalipun ia tampak tidak sanggup. Setiap kata yang jatuh dari bibir pucat Baekhyun hanya menohok batin Chanyeol, "Kau tidak bisa melihat keluargamu yang sempurna berakhir tragis. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghiburmu. Kau ingin hidup, tapi kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan."

Tangisan Baekhyun berangsur-angsur kencang. "Kau merasa sendirian. Kau _memang _sendirian... karena kau tidak pernah mau bergantung pada siapa pun," terselip rasa iba dalam obsidian Baekhyun, layaknya seorang ibu yang tidak kuat melihat penderitaan anaknya. "Kau benci mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada orang lain, tapi pada akhirnya, kau menderita karena semua orang tidak memedulikanmu. Mereka terjebak dalam anggapan bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tertegun. "Jangan bercanda," ia bergumam pelan, "Tidak mungkin."

"Aku melihatmu," Baekhyun menelusuri _hazel_ Chanyeol, seolah-olah ia menyaksikan sesuatu di balik bola mata sang pemuda. "Kau kehilangan semangat yang sekarang kau miliki..." ia berkata lambat, air mata berhamburan hingga menuruni dagu. "Kau hampir terjaga setiap malam; kau merasa tidak berguna karena kau tidak mampu mengembalikan kebahagiaan Ibu dan Kakakmu. Menyaksikan mereka menderita hanya semakin menyakitimu."

Jemari gemetaran Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol, dan saat itu juga, kepala pemuda itu pening oleh sesuatu yang asing—cahaya sangat terang membutakan masing-masing matanya, mengikis sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya hingga ia ingin ambruk. Chanyeol perlahan mundur, tidak sengaja melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun, dan begitu ia membuka mata, sang pemuda dihadapkan pada pemandangan itu. Pemandangan tentang apa yang Baekhyun beritahukan. Menyerupai film yang bergerak terlalu nyata bagi penglihatan sampai pemuda itu tidak mampu membedakan mana realita dan mana imajinasi belaka.

Setetes air mata lolos dari _hazel _Chanyeol.

Di sana, dalam pemandangan antara nyata dan tidak nyata ini, ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Tergeletak di lantai kamar layaknya pemabuk, botol-botol _soju_ berserakan di mana-mana—beberapa pecahan kaca tersebar tidak karuan. Rambutnya berantakan, dan matanya tidak menyorotkan apa-apa kecuali hampa, menatap lurus ke depan untuk melamun tidak berdaya. Sejumlah wadah kecil berisi obat mengelilingi pemuda itu, label petunjuk dengan tulisan _"RUMAH SAKIT JIWA GONJIAM"_ tertera di sana. Pemuda itu tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan seluruh pil dari wadah, meneguk mereka dalam sekali minum, mengeluarkan tawa pilu begitu nyeri di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau tidak tahu kepada siapa kau harus pergi," suara Baekhyun merangkak dalam pendengaran pemuda itu, dan Chanyeol tersedu, memandang dirinya sendiri yang menggeliat kesakitan—busa putih keluar dari mulut dan keringat dingin bercucuran, wajah kian memucat mendekati kematian. "Tidak ada yang mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Kau kehilangan arah. Kau tenggelam dalam lagu-lagu yang mengantarkanmu pada keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak berhenti, meski air matanya berjatuhan deras hingga ia kesulitan berbicara: "Kau mulai mengurung diri di kamar. Kau jarang makan ataupun minum. Kau berhenti melakukan apa pun yang kau sukai karena kau pikir semuanya sudah tidak berguna..." Chanyeol menoleh ke sekitar, memandangi sobekan kertas dari buku komposisi lagu dan gitar yang tampak tidak tersentuh—semua tergeletak begitu saja di kamar. "Kau mengunjungi seorang psikiater, namun obat tidur dan obat penenang tidak dapat menghilangkan kerinduanmu untuk bunuh diri. Mereka tidak membantumu sama sekali."

"Pada satu titik, kau memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari penderitaanmu," Baekhyun menelan liur, menenangkan nyeri di dadanya yang mengakibatkan remaja itu untuk tersengal hebat. "Aku menyaksikanmu menangis. Sangat pelan dan memilukan..." Chanyeol menunduk, tidak sanggup untuk memandang tubuhnya yang terkapar tidak bernyawa di lantai. "Kau meneguk seluruh pil yang dokter berikan. Kau meminum segala macam obat yang bisa kau temukan. Kau... kau tidak membiarkan satu pun tersisa."

Chanyeol tersedak dalam tangisan, membuka mulut untuk mengais nafas yang sulit ia raih—isakan keras telanjur mencuri udara dari paru-paru sang pemuda. Ketika ia menengadah, gambar bergerak tadi telah menampilkan sebuah kejadian lain. Ia melihat sosok mungil itu, rambut keemasan sebahu dan paras yang sangat cantik. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah putih yang panjang, dan ia berdiri di sebuah alam yang begitu berbeda, terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Pepohonan tinggi mengelilingi keberadaan sosok itu; bunga berwarna-warni yang menghiasi sekitar rumput, langit biru yang cerah, serta air terjun yang bergerak tenang. Orang-orang di sana mengenakan jubah putih yang sama, dan mereka tampak berbahagia, tidak ada kesedihan, tangisan, maupun penderitaan pada setiap wajah mereka.

"_Hamba-Mu akan menolongnya sebelum terlambat. Anak-Mu biarlah selamat dari kematian yang sia-sia."_

Chanyeol melihat sosok itu berlutut, kepala tertunduk hormat entah kepada siapa, suara lembut yang masih terdengar seperti lulabi bagi pemuda itu. Namun, secepat ia mengedipkan mata, gambar bergerak itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari hadapan sang pemuda. Ia kembali melihat Baekhyun, figur mungil yang membisu di sana dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia tampak seperti sosok mungil yang ia saksikan dalam gambar bergerak tadi, hanya saja dengan rambut hitam dan tubuh yang nyaris rapuh—wajah pucat yang dapat menyebabkan orang untuk berpikir bahwa ia sudah mati.

Chanyeol mengingat semuanya. Ia telah memasang setiap potongan teka-teki dalam satu bagian.

Sekarang, segala misteri tentang Baekhyun menjadi masuk akal.

Kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar sendiri. Percakapan Baekhyun tentang saudara-saudaranya yang berada "di tempat yang jauh dan damai". Kenapa ia sangat menghormati "ayah"-nya. Kenapa Baekhyun menghindari alkohol. Kenapa ia tidak menyukai kata-kata kotor. Kenapa ia mempunyai sifat yang sangat baik dan penyabar, terlalu suci untuk manusia biasa.

Baekhyun mengetahui secara tepat kapan saja Chanyeol merasa terpuruk. Ia selalu hadir bagi pemuda itu, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan menenangkan batinnya secara tulus. Baekhyun melakukan yang terbaik untuk meringankan penderitaan Chanyeol, dan ia berhasil. Sungguh berhasil hingga pemuda itu merasa bodoh untuk menggantungkan diri kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah seorang malaikat," Chanyeol akhirnya berkata, tersenyum pahit oleh kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan, begitu tidak masuk akal pada waktu yang bersamaan. Baekhyun menunduk, menghindari pandangan kecewa pemuda itu. "Tentu saja. Kau terlalu tulus untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Terlalu baik... terlalu polos..." sebuah hening seraya ia tertawa dalam kepiluan. Tidak ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan selain menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Katakan, apakah menyenangkan untuk mempermainkan seorang manusia bodoh sepertiku? Membodohiku dengan merekayasa identitas hidupmu?" suaranya meninggi, sesak menyerang dadanya seraya ia berseru, "Apakah jatuh cinta padamu adalah bagian dari rencana kalian?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih. "Tidak..."

"Bohong," pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi, tubuh melemah sebab paru-parunya sekilas kehilangan udara. "Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, tapi kau berakting seperti kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau berada di sampingku karena ini adalah pekerjaanmu..." ia mengepalkan tangan, menyatakan sesuatu yang justru menyengsarakan dirinya sendiri: "Kau—kau tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Baekhyun terus menggeleng tidak berdaya, menyangkal semua perkataan pemuda itu. "Tidak... Chanyeol, kumohon. Jangan berpikiran buruk," ia mengemis, tangan gemetaran menggenggam jemari Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menunduk untuk melihat jari-jari mereka yang bersentuhan. "Aku melanggar perintah Tuhan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak mungkin mempermainkanmu..." terselip sebuah jeda saat ia mengambil nafas, "Kau benar. Tuhan memang menyuruhku kemari untuk menghentikan kematianmu, mengubah keputusanmu supaya kau tidak mengakhiri hidupmu secara sia-sia. Tapi aku tidak berbohong mengenai perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu... dengan cara apa lagi aku perlu menunjukkannya?"

Chanyeol menyingkirkan jemari Baekhyun, berbalik untuk melangkah mundur dan menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. "Kau membohongiku selama berbulan-bulan," ia menuduh remaja itu, menyerangnya terus-menerus untuk memuaskan ego sendiri. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa apa yang kau katakan sekarang adalah untuk menyelesaikan 'tugasmu' supaya aku tidak bunuh diri atau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Baekhyun tanpa gentar, sejenak meruntuhkan pertahanan Chanyeol untuk tidak membenci remaja itu. _Hazel_ Chanyeol terperangkap dalam obsidian Baekhyun, menyelami lautan hitam yang kini dilingkupi oleh ketulusan. "Aku mencintaimu, dan atas itulah aku melanggar perintah Tuhan. Sampai detik ini pun, aku mencintaimu," ia mengulang pengakuan ini berkali-kali, dan darah Chanyeol dibuat mendidih oleh pernyataan lantang Baekhyun. "Aku merelakan kemuliaan yang Tuhan berikan padaku untuk bisa bersamamu. Sekalipun aku tahu konsekuensi yang akan kuterima, aku tidak peduli," ia berbicara gemetaran, bunyi pelan yang sedikit tertelan oleh udara. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Tuhan menganggapku kotor sekarang. Aku telah diusir dari Surga... tidak ada yang sudi menatapku lagi," senyum yang terukir di wajah Baekhyun menampakkan luka-luka yang diam-diam ia pendam. "Semua malaikat sudah mencampakkanku. Waktuku mendekati akhir... aku akan mati."

Pernafasan Baekhyun berangsur-angsur stabil. "Kau akan melupakanku. Setiap jejak tentangku akan hilang dari memorimu. Tahukah kau bahwa ini akan sangat menyakitiku?" ia menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang hendak berjatuhan lagi. "Karena meskipun kau lupa padaku, aku akan tetap mengingatmu. Aku akan menderita dengan memori tentangmu selama-lamanya..." Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata yang berair, memandangi tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hampir tumbang—tidak mampu lagi mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti keduanya. "Itulah konsekuensi yang aku dapat atas perlawananku kepada Tuhan."

"Aku mengerti kalau kau membenciku," Baekhyun melanjutkan, lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, tidak ada kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin memercayaiku lagi. Tapi mohon berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk mengatakan ini," ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, menyingkirkan jejak lara yang memengaruhi perasaan remaja itu. Baekhyun menampilkan sisi tegarnya pada sang pemuda, sebagaimana dahulu mereka melalui masa-masa sulit bersama. "Hidupmu masih panjang, Chanyeol. Kau akan memperoleh kebahagiaan, dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu terjebak pada keputusasaan yang sama. Kau dapat melewati semuanya sebagaimana kau mampu menghadapi ini... apa pun yang terjadi."

Baekhyun melangkah ke belakang, sengaja memberi jarak di antara mereka. Sebuah pesan tidak bersuara bahwa ini adalah perpisahan, dan Chanyeol memandang ruang lebar yang sekarang memisahkan keduanya. "Terima kasih telah memilih untuk bertahan," ucap Baekhyun lembut, tangan mengepal yang seakan-akan dipaksa untuk tidak menyentuh pemuda itu. "Hiduplah bahagia untuk selama-lamanya, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol termenung, mulut seperti dibungkam dan _hazel_ terluka yang kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum membalikkan tubuh, pergi meninggalkan memori menyakitkan ini di sana.

Baekhyun tidak menghentikan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak tidur pulas selama dua hari, sosok mungil itu memenuhi setiap ruang kosong dalam pikiran sang pemuda—merenungkan segala hal yang tidak masuk akal baginya. Ia selalu melamun, kendati selama latihan _band_, pemuda itu masih dapat mengendalikan emosi untuk menghasilkan penampilan yang ideal. Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa di manik Chanyeol; menyamai orang linglung, ia menyantap makanan dan merespons ala kadarnya terhadap percakapan orang-orang. Saat ia bermain gitar sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Baekhyun, seluruh pengetahuan _chord _tiba-tiba melayang dari otaknya.

Sang pemuda harus berada dalam suasana ramai agar Baekhyun tidak menyelubungi kepalanya. Oleh karena itu, ia menyetujui ajakan _Wanderlust_ untuk beristirahat di studio Seulgi, sesekali berlatih meski tidak disiplin seperti kemarin. Kompetisi _band_ akan dilaksanakan besok, dan mereka memutuskan untuk membatasi waktu latihan mereka, takut malah mengacaukan kesempurnaan penampilan. Kerja keras mereka selama berbulan-bulan akan terbayar sebentar lagi.

Seulgi menghembuskan nafas panjang, jantung mendadak berdebar. "Kalian siap?"

Sehun menatap gadis itu main-main. "Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita melipat tangan dan berdoa bersama."

Kyungsoo memutar mata, sementara Seulgi terkekeh. "Kau atheis, bodoh," Kyungsoo berkomentar blak-blakan, "Dengan siapa kau akan berdoa? Aku?"

Ketika semua justru kompak terbahak, Chanyeol menginterupsi mereka: "Kenapa kalian tidak percaya pada Tuhan?" pemuda itu mendongak, memandang mereka satu per satu. "Mungkin saja eksistensi-Nya benar-benar ada."

Hening.

"Wajahmu terlihat mabuk..." Kyungsoo membuka suara, hujatan singkat itu menuai tawa lebih kencang dari Seulgi dan Sehun. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini."

Meskipun mereka tidak menganggap Chanyeol serius, pemuda itu tidak sedang bercanda.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia kian mempertanyakan eksistensi Tuhan, sulit untuk memercayai ucapan Baekhyun meskipun apa yang ia lihat kemarin seperti nyata, bahkan terlalu nyata untuk disangkal sebagai khayalan. Selagi ia menyetir, lagu _Lauv_ terputar melalui radio, nada-nada ceria yang mendengung lewat _speaker _mobil. Berbeda dengan biasanya, pemuda itu tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk ikut bernyanyi, memusatkan perhatian pada lalu lintas. Ekspresinya kosong, seluruh antusiasme seperti lenyap dari emosi Chanyeol sejak ia menemui Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu.

Sebuah komposisi lain lantas bermain, menggantikan lagu _upbeat _barusan menjadi lambat.

_**Amado urin**_

_Mungkin_

_**Amado yeogikkajinga bwa**_

_Ini adalah akhir bagi kita_

Chanyeol langsung mengenali pemilik suara lagu tersebut, memori tiba-tiba memutar ulang ingatan yang menyakitkan_._

_**Amuri anin cheok **_

_Bahkan jika kita berusaha untuk_

_**Haebwado**_

_Bertindak sebaliknya_

_**Ireohge urin**_

_Seperti ini, kita_

_**Seoroege apeun**_

_Menyakiti satu sama lain_

Sebutir air mata jatuh begitu saja; ia ingin tertawa pilu, lirik yang dibawakan sang penyanyi mengoyak dinding pertahanan Chanyeol hingga hancur menjadi puing-puing kecil.

_**Eojjeomyeon urin **_

_Mungkin kita harus_

_**Seororeul wihae**_

_Untuk satu sama lain_

_**Ireohke…**_

_Seperti ini..._

Diam-diam, Chanyeol mempertanyakan apabila Tuhan sengaja memainkan lagu ini. Apabila Tuhan memperoleh kesenangan dari menyiksa pemuda itu.

Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Perhaps Maybe_ adalah salah satu lagu favoritku."_

Ia larut bersama musik yang lambat, tenggelam oleh pilu yang melingkupi lirik lagu itu.

_**Nae soneul jaba**_

_Pegang tanganku_

_**(Nae soneul jabajullae)**_

_(Bisakah kau memegang tanganku?)_

_**Nae soneul jaba**_

_Pegang tanganku_

_**(Nae ireum bulleojulge?)**_

_(Bisakah kau menyebut namaku?)_

_**Neoege malhago shipjiman**_

_Meskipun aku ingin memberitahumu_

_**(Eonjena hamkke haejugil barae)**_

_(Kumohon tinggallah bersamaku selamanya)_

Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu telah hambur dalam tangisan, meledak oleh lara yang tidak mampu dibendung. Chanyeol teringat akan segala hal yang Baekhyun lakukan, setiap usaha untuk mengembalikan semangat pemuda itu agar ia tidak menderita sendiri. Seorang malaikat, yang suci dan takut untuk berdosa, mengorbankan kemuliaannya bagi Chanyeol. Tapi, kenapa ia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ini?

_**Naege neoneun**_

_Bagiku, kau_

_**(Neomaneun saranghalge)**_

_(Aku hanya akan mencintaimu)_

Nafas Chanyeol semakin tersengal-sengal.

"_Lagu itu mengungkapkan segala hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan."_

Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, dan ia memanfaatkan kesunyian dalam mobil untuk menangis sangat keras.

_**Naege neoneun**_

_Bagiku, kau_

_**(Ni nunmul dakkajulge)**_

_(Aku akan menghapus air matamu)_

_**Jabeul su eomneun**_

_Tidak bisa kugenggam_

_**Daheul su eomneun**_

_Tidak bisa kucapai_

_**Neoneun**_

_Kau_

_**(Geu appeun maeumkkajido)**_

_(Bahkan penderitaanmu)_

Lirik akhir dari lagu itu mengakibatkan Chanyeol untuk menaikkan kecepatan, tiba-tiba memutar balik dan mengubah haluan—sejenak membentuk kekacauan di jalan raya, bunyi klakson terdengar di mana-mana. "Jangan pergi, kumohon jangan menghilang," ia berbisik, suara pelan yang disembunyikan oleh instrumental lambat lagu ini. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti memohon meski ia tidak tahu akankah Baekhyun mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku..."

Jika Baekhyun harus pergi, Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan waktu singkat mereka untuk bersama. Ia tidak peduli apabila Tuhan berniat untuk menghukumnya; pemuda itu akan menemani Baekhyun di masa-masa terakhirnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun lagi. Ia akan menciptakan memori yang sekalipun nantinya terlupakan, memori itu tetap tersimpan dalam lubuk hatinya. Mungkin, apabila diizinkan, ia bisa mengingat mereka lagi dan mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang luar biasa pernah singgah dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat memarkir mobil, mengabaikan betapa lelah tubuhnya untuk berjalan menelusuri taman dekat Sungai Han. Hujan air matanya bertambah deras untuk melihat sosok itu, tubuh rapuh yang masih menduduki bangku yang sama sejak kemarin. Sesaat, ia mengamatinya dari belakang, memandang bagaimana Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat bintang-bintang. Mungkin membayangkan rumah yang tersembunyi di atas sana, rumah dengan pemandangan indah yang kini menutup pagarnya dari kedatangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan syalnya.

_Aku akan bertahan._

Ia ragu-ragu mendekati Baekhyun, setiap memori lambat laun menampilkan kilas balik mereka dalam pikiran pemuda itu. Masa-masa berat yang mereka lewati berdua demi mencapai akhir bahagia. Senang maupun duka. Pengorbanan Baekhyun agar mereka dapat bersama.

Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan usaha Baekhyun berakhir sia-sia.

_Aku hanya akan bertahan jika itu adalah kebahagiaanmu._

Sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, kondisi Baekhyun memburuk. Jemari kecil itu gemetaran, bibir membiru, dan dada naik-turun dalam tempo yang tidak teratur. Ia tampak kesulitan untuk sekadar bernafas, tangan lemas mencengkeram mantel setiap ia terbatuk. Dari dekat, Baekhyun nyaris menyerupai mayat hidup.

Chanyeol lantas memakaikan syalnya pada Baekhyun, sejenak mengejutkan remaja itu oleh kehadiran sang pemuda. "Chanyeol?" ia mengerjapkan mata bingung, menunduk untuk melihat syal hijau yang telanjur membalut lehernya—melindungi kulit sang remaja dari udara dingin. "Terima kasih..."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menempati tempat kosong di samping Baekhyun, ikut memandangi langit Seoul di malam hari. Mereka selalu menyukai bunyi kendaraan yang bersahutan dan mengamati bintang-bintang. "Apakah kau senang menjadi manusia?"

Baekhyun termenung, menghela nafas selagi ia bernostalgia. _"Hm,"_ ia sekilas tertawa, membalas tatapan Chanyeol sama hangatnya. "Aku menikmati kehidupanku sebagai manusia hingga aku lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang malaikat dan terjatuh dalam dosa."

Chanyeol ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun, maka ia bertanya lagi: "Bagaimana rasanya melakukan dosa?"

"Menyenangkan?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, merenungkan masa lalu. "Bebas. Tidak takut untuk bertindak. Kau tahu kau melakukan dosa, namun kau tidak berhenti. Rasanya seperti kecanduan."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau pernah menghentikan kematian sebelumnya?"

"Ini adalah pertama kali," Baekhyun menjawab tenang, "Saat aku melihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu, aku tergerak untuk menolongmu."

Terselip jeda selagi Chanyeol mengingat masa awal mereka bertemu. "Itukah alasan kenapa aku tertarik untuk mengunjungi kedai Bibi Song?"

Baekhyun tertawa hambar. "Mungkin."

"Kisah tentang keluargamu... apa kau berbohong?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Dahulu aku adalah manusia biasa. Lahir pada tahun 1892 dan meninggal di usiaku yang keenam belas. Inilah kenapa aku mempunyai figur seorang laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun..." ia mengalihkan tatapan pada bintang-bintang, melakukan kilas balik pada masa lalu. "Keluargaku bermata pencaharian petani. Kami tinggal di desa terpencil. Aku memiliki dua kakak perempuan dan satu adik laki-laki. Dalam perjalanan untuk merantau ke kota, longsor menghadang kami dan kami pun jatuh ke jurang. Semuanya meninggal dunia."

"Karena aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang memercayai Tuhan, maka Ia hanya menyelamatkanku saja," Baekhyun lantas menunduk, menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk meredam kerinduan. Terlalu lama hidup telah menyebabkan remaja itu untuk tidak bersedih lagi. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu keluargaku lagi setelahnya. Kami tidak diperbolehkan berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di neraka. Tuhan menyediakan jurang yang sangat lebar antara Surga, neraka, dan dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa menyeberanginya kecuali Tuhan atau atas perintah-Nya sendiri."

"Lalu Ia mengangkatmu untuk menjadi seorang malaikat?"

Tersirat kebahagiaan dalam senyum Baekhyun. "Aku ingat betapa senangnya aku saat itu. Aku tidak berhenti memuji-Nya sepanjang hari."

Obrolan mereka berjalan untuk waktu yang lama. Chanyeol menanyakan banyak hal mengenai malaikat: bagaimana rasanya menjadi malaikat, dan apa saja tugas yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun memberitahu bahwa ia mulai sakit-sakitan sejak ia melawan Tuhan, mengabaikan larangan-Nya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada manusia. Orang-orang perlahan melupakan eksistensinya, dan Lu Han berhenti menyapanya meski mereka sering berpapasan. Selain Chanyeol, manusia sudah tidak dapat melihat maupun mengingatnya lagi. Baekhyun juga bercerita bahwa ia harus pergi dalam waktu dekat; bahwa malaikat lain sudah memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan dunia. Sebelum, saat, atau bahkan setelah hari kematian Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya, yaitu delapan belas November 2020.

Chanyeol pun menanyakan kenapa Tuhan menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun mengungkapkan bahwa Tuhan mengusahakan segala hal untuk menyelamatkan manusia yang tersesat seperti Chanyeol. Ia akan mengirimkan malaikat-Nya untuk menggagalkan kematian sia-sia mereka, menjadi seorang sahabat yang dapat menemani mereka di masa-masa berat. Tentu, tidak semua malaikat berhasil mengubah keputusan mereka; beberapa manusia masih menutup diri dan tetap memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup. Apabila mereka ingin mati, malaikat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena, sedari awal, malaikat tahu bahwa Tuhan memberikan kebebasan bagi manusia. Tidak seperti malaikat yang diharuskan untuk hanya mematuhi perintah Tuhan, manusia—bagaikan anak yang paling dimanja oleh-Nya—dibebaskan untuk membuat keputusan mereka sendiri.

Detik berganti menjadi menit sebelum berakhir dalam jam. Matahari mulai terbit, dan mereka terjaga penuh semalaman. Chanyeol bahkan belum tidur lebih dari lima jam sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tenggorokan pemuda itu serak, beberapa titik di tubuhnya terasa nyeri, sementara pening menyerang kepalanya. Ia kelelahan, tapi ia tidak mau membuang satu detik pun untuk tidak bersama Baekhyun. Figur mungil itu adalah kekuatan bagi Chanyeol.

"Bisakah aku menanyakanmu satu hal lagi?"

"_Hm."_

"Ke mana..." Chanyeol berkata waswas, menanyakan sesuatu yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar pemuda itu. "Ke mana kau akan pergi setelah ini?"

Baekhyun membisu selama beberapa detik. "Mungkin neraka," ia akhirnya menjawab, tidak ada tegang dalam nada bicara sang malaikat. "Mungkin dibuang ke dunia. Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun menaikkan bahu, memaksa untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. "Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa rencana Tuhan."

"Tenang," ia berkata main-main, mata berkaca-kaca yang mengkhianati sandiwara remaja itu untuk terlihat tenang. "Jumlah malaikat pemberontak lebih banyak dari bayanganmu..." suara Baekhyun pecah, "Aku tidak sendiri."

Air mata segera meleleh dari _hazel_ Chanyeol; pemuda itu tidak sanggup membendung tangisan di depan Baekhyun. Sebuah tangan lantas terulur untuk menyekanya, dan Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, melihat butiran kristal yang sedang Baekhyun tahan untuk tidak jatuh. "Jangan menangis," ia berbisik lambat, menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatannya demi menenangkan pemuda itu. "Aku benci melihatmu sedih."

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun di pipinya. "Maafkan aku," ia berujar sedih, menarik Baekhyun dalam rengkuhan yang erat—tangan memegang hati-hati bahu Baekhyun seakan-akan tubuhnya dapat rapuh. "Maafkan perkataanku," ia membenamkan wajah pada leher sang malaikat. "Aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku."

_Bisakah kau tidak pergi? Bisakah kau tinggal bersamaku saja?_

Chanyeol meneriakkan permohonan-permohonan itu dalam hati.

"Bukankah aku yang harus meminta maaf?" pertahanan Baekhyun hancur ketika ia membuka suara, air mata terlebih dahulu merembes dari kelopak—membanjiri pipi dan turun ke leher. Ia berbicara terputus-putus, nafas kian tersengal: "Aku—aku mengatakan hal-hal kasar padamu supaya kau membenciku..." Baekhyun terisak kencang begitu Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya. "Mungkin aku tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kita harus berpisah."

Pelukan mereka mengerat, menggantungkan diri pada satu sama lain demi memperoleh kehangatan—aroma memabukkan Baekhyun membuat darah pemuda itu mendidih. Ia menangis pelan, tertusuk oleh realita bahwa suatu hari nanti, Baekhyun akan menghilang dan ia tidak dapat mendekapnya lagi seperti ini. Chanyeol melonggarkan rengkuhan untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka, berciuman lambat hingga mereka kehabisan nafas—dada sesekali bersentuhan dan kulit saling menyapa. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan hidupku," lirih Chanyeol, perlahan memisahkan bibir mereka untuk berbagi tatap yang sendu.

Baekhyun melarikan jemari pada rambut Chanyeol. "Tidak," ia memandang setiap inci dari wajah pemuda itu, seolah-olah mengabadikan mata, hidung, dan bibir Chanyeol dalam ingatannya. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan hidup_mu_," Baekhyun menekankan, memperhatikan air mata yang terus berjatuhan di pipi pemuda itu. "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk kompetisi _band_ hari ini. Aku tidak sabar mendengarkan lagu kalian."

"Aku akan menunggumu," Chanyeol mencengkeram jemari Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman ini. "Kau harus datang."

Di tengah tangisan mereka, Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Pasti," ia meyakinkan, tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang membentuk seperti bulan sabit. Salah satu ekspresi favorit pemuda itu. "Aku sudah berjanji, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

_Seoul Indie Band Competition 2020_ resmi dimulai.

Ratusan penonton memenuhi _venue_, kebanyakan dari mereka berdiri dan sisanya menduduki kursi _VIP_—berlokasi tepat di belakang meja juri. Sebuah panggung besar menghadap ke arah penonton, lampu-lampu terang akan menonjolkan siapa saja yang hendak tampil di sana. Sejumlah band telah membawakan lagu orisinil mereka, menunjukkan berbagai genre musik mulai dari _rock_ sampai jaz.

Anggota _Wanderlust _berkumpul di ruang tunggu, saling bergandengan tangan sambil menghitung detik menuju penampilan mereka, mendapat nomor urutan 129. Masing-masing terlihat gugup kecuali Chanyeol, wajah pemuda itu pucat oleh flu—sebuah akibat dari begadang tiga hari berturut-turut. Beruntung ia sempat tertidur, memanfaatkan dua jam kosong di studio bawah tanah Seulgi sekaligus jeda pendek perjalanan mereka ke lokasi _SIBC_. Chanyeol hanya terdiam murung, melamunkan tentang Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"_Yah_, wajahmu pucat sekali," Seulgi menyentuh bahu pemuda itu, mengembalikan atensi Chanyeol pada realita. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo tampak khawatir. "Jika kau sakit, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja."

"Kyungsoo benar. Kita tidak kemari untuk menang," Sehun menambahkan, menyahut dari mana ia berdiri. Ia lantas memegang dahi Chanyeol, meringis oleh suhu panas tubuh sang gitaris. "Persetan dengan lomba. Aku tidak mau melihatmu pingsan di tengah penampilan. Kesehatanmu adalah prioritas kita di sini."

Ekspresi Seulgi gelisah. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Chanyeol-_ah_."

Sungguh, Chanyeol terharu oleh sikap pengertian mereka, tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan _Wanderlust_. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama; tentu saja pemuda itu tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi mimpi mereka. Pemuda itu harus memberikan yang terbaik. Lagi pula, ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tadi meminum vitamin dan tertidur dalam mobil Sehun sepanjang perjalanan," Chanyeol beralasan jujur, tidak melebih-lebihkan kondisi. Terlepas dari demam, ia agak membaik usai terlelap. Setidaknya kepala pemuda itu tidak lagi pusing. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Seulgi hendak memastikan sebelum terpotong oleh sahutan dari jauh.

"Peserta nomor 129... _Wanderlust, _mohon persiapkan diri kalian. Terima kasih!"

Mereka seketika berbagi pandang, mata sama-sama mendelik.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sehun berujar panik, menggenggam tangan Seulgi—menyebabkan gadis itu untuk menjadi lebih gugup. Penampilan _band_ sebelum mereka sudah memasuki pertengahan lagu, dan ketiga anggota Wanderlust saling berceloteh tentang rasa takut berlebihan. Di tengah keributan mereka, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar dalam saku. Pemuda itu mengecek layar, mengernyitkan alis atas nomor tidak dikenal yang tertera di sana.

Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi mereka untuk mengangkat telepon, "Halo?"

"_Aku akan berdiri di paling depan,"_ suara Baekhyun seperti obat penenang bagi pemuda itu. Chanyeol pun menghela nafas lega. _"Jangan gugup."_

"Kami akan menampilkan yang terbaik," ia mengatakan itu sebagai janji.

"_Aku tahu,"_ Baekhyun langsung menjawab, menuai kekehan dari sang pemuda. _"Aku tidak sabar. Sampai jumpa nanti."_

Chanyeol terburu-buru menginterupsi sebelum panggilan diakhiri, "Tunggu," ia berujar singkat, "Baekhyun?"

"_Ya?"_

Jantung pemuda itu berdebar. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar senyum tulus dalam pernyataan Baekhyun: _"Aku mencintaimu juga, Chanyeol-_ah_."_

Setelah panggilan ditutup, seorang staf mendatangi tempat duduk mereka. "Peserta 129 dengan nama _Wanderlust_?" ia mengonfirmasi, sementara para anggota terlebih dahulu berdiri. Chanyeol langsung berlari untuk menghampiri mereka. "Harap berdiri di belakang panggung. Kalian akan tampil setelah ini."

Mereka saling berpegangan tangan, menunggu dalam gugup sebelum nama _Wanderlust _dipanggil.

Malam ini, apa pun hasilnya nanti, kerja keras mereka akan terbayar.

Saat _Wanderlust _melangkah ke atas panggung, sorakan para penonton mengejutkan mereka, malah menjadi penyemangat bagi rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Visual mempesona mereka serentak menyita perhatian massa, ponsel bersiap untuk mengambil foto semua anggota, terlebih oleh lampu-lampu yang begitu jelas memamerkan paras menarik _Wanderlust_. Dari sana, _hazel_ Chanyeol menelusuri penonton, secara mudah menemukan seorang figur mungil yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan, tangan berada pada saku mantel usang kecokelatan—senyum terlukis pada wajah cantiknya. Anggota keluarga Seulgi, Kyungsoo, Sehun, termasuk Yoora dan ibu juga terlihat mengepung satu baris penonton, menyerukan nama _"Wanderlust!"_ berulang-ulang.

Dalam sekejap, seluruh rasa sakit dari demam yang hinggap di tubuh pemuda itu pun hilang.

Setelah melakukan perkenalan diri pendek, pembawa acara tersebut menujukan satu pertanyaan pada sang gitaris. "Chanyeol-_ssi_," ia mengawali, menatap pemuda itu lalu penonton secara bergantian. "Sebagai pencipta dari komposisi ini, bisakah kau mendeskripsikan sedikit tentang lagu kalian... _'May I_'?"

"_May I_ adalah lagu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang," Chanyeol menjelaskan, sekilas melirik Baekhyun untuk melihat ekspresinya. "Lagu ini sengaja diatur dalam tempo lambat supaya pendengar dapat merasakan ketulusan dari pernyataan cinta _May I_."

Pembawa acara itu mengangguk ceria. "Tentu kalian sudah penasaran untuk mendengar lagu mereka, bukan?" massa langsung berteriak histeris. "Inilah _'May I'_ karya _Wanderlust_!"

Begitu jemari Chanyeol memetik senar gitar, seruan penonton mengeras. Kyungsoo menekan sejumlah _chord_ di atas _keyboard_, disusul oleh permainan lambat dari drum Sehun, sang _drummer_ segera mengangguk mengikuti irama. Seulgi mengambil nafas, secara anggun meraih _mic_ untuk memulai lagu mereka. Suara merdu gadis itu pun menggema ke seluruh _venue_, mencuri perhatian penonton oleh cara bernyanyi Seulgi yang indah.

_**There you stand, opened heart, opened doors**_

_**Full of life with a world that's wanting more**_

_**But I can see when the lights start to fade**_

_**The day is done and your smile has gone away**_

_**Let me raise you up**_

_**Let me be your love**_

Memasuki _chorus_, suara Seulgi dan Kyungsoo bersatu dalam harmonisasi yang sempurna.

_**May I hold you as you fall to sleep?**_

_**When the world is closing in**_

_**And you can't breathe here**_

_**May I love you? May I be your shield?**_

_**When no one can be found**_

_**May I lay you down?**_

Jari-jari terampil Chanyeol memainkan gitar; pemuda itu lantas mendekatkan bibir ke _mic_, menampilkan _rap_ yang seketika menggemparkan penonton—suara rendah pemuda itu menggetarkan hati para gadis di sana.

_**Unfamiliar**_

_**This beautiful feeling I only have for you**_

_**But I let myself fall with no regrets**_

_**Now my world revolves around you**_

_**I see you in my dreams**_

_**I'll do anything to see you in my future**_

_**Let me protect you**_

_**Let me wipe the tears off your face**_

_**May I stay with you? May I hold your hand in your worst?**_

Chanyeol melekatkan _hazel_ pada obsidian Baekhyun, mempertahankan kontak mata mereka seraya menyelesaikan bagian terakhir _rap_-nya.

_**Till we meet again in my next life**_

_**My question remains the same**_

_**May I love you forever?**_

Lirik romantis dari _rap_ pemuda itu memperoleh jeritan histeris dari penonton. Chanyeol menahan tawa, mata berbalik untuk memandang gitar lagi, jemari memetik senar sesuai _chord_. Mendekati akhir penampilan, suara Seulgi, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol kompak mengambil alih _chorus_, menciptakan paduan suara yang merdu untuk didengar. Dua vokalis utama _Wanderlust_ kemudian saling beradu kemampuan bernyanyi, memamerkan nada tinggi yang impresif sebelum penampilan mereka selesai—meraih tepuk tangan antusias dari para penonton.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum yang paling lebar di tengah penonton, rasa bangga terpancar dari masing-masing mata bulan sabitnya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangan pada satu per satu pendukung mereka di _venue_, menyaksikan betapa ricuh ibu dan Yoora bertepuk tangan. Ketika ia hendak menatap Baekhyun lagi, tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba lenyap dari antara penonton, menyisakan syal hijau milik sang pemuda yang sudah terinjak-injak oleh massa. Chanyeol seketika mengarahkan _hazel_ ke segala direksi, mencari-cari Baekhyun di tengah keramaian, telanjur mendambakan kehadiran sosok itu lagi.

Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Jantung Chanyeol mulai berdebar ketakutan; pemuda itu kehilangan fokus atas sekitarnya, tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga ke belakang panggung. Seulgi langsung menyusul Chanyeol dari belakang, memegang pergelangan tangan sang sahabat. "Chanyeol?" ia memiringkan kepala bingung. "Ada apa?"

Tatapan Chanyeol berada pada pintu keluar, mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis itu. "Aku harus pergi."

_"Yah," _Kyungsoo menginterupsi mereka, memicingkan mata curiga. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita perlu kembali ke ruang tunggu."

"Aku—aku," Chanyeol melepas genggaman Seulgi, menoleh ke seluruh anggota _Wanderlust_. Pemuda itu menggumam asal, "Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal lain kecuali berlari secepat mungkin, tidak memedulikan seruan Seulgi dan Sehun, berdesakan di antara gerombolan orang dalam ruangan. Chanyeol membiarkan pintu keluar terbuka, kaki bergerak cepat untuk melewati lautan manusia di luar—mendorong siapa pun yang menghalangi pemuda itu. "Jangan hari ini," ia memohon, entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Air mata kini membasahi pipi Chanyeol; ia menangis, nafas terengah-engah karena ia berlari seraya menangis. Ketakutan merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya, mengganggu jalan pikiran sang pemuda hingga ia tidak menghiraukan gerutu orang-orang di sekelilingnya, mendesis pada Chanyeol untuk tidak berdesakan. "Kumohon jangan ambil Baekhyun hari ini."

_Jika Tuhan memang ada, tolong dengarkan doaku._

Wajah Chanyeol bertambah pucat, kepala menjadi pening dan pemandangan sekitar pemuda itu seperti berputar. Udara dingin di malam hari menyerang Chanyeol, menusuk kulit sang pemuda dari balik _sweater_ yang tidak tebal—melemahkan tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit akan tumbang. Ia tidak mengenakan mantel sebelum keluar, dan lama-kelamaan ia menggigil kedinginan, rasa mual menguasai tenggorokan pemuda itu. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Chanyeol; ia tahu ia kesulitan untuk bernafas, tapi ia tidak mau berhenti berlari. Tidak sebelum ia memeluk Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," Chanyeol susah payah berbicara di tengah gertakan gigi, tangan gemetaran oleh angin yang seolah-olah membekukan pemuda itu. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, semakin frustrasi karena sosok mungil itu tidak tergapai dalam pandangan sang pemuda. "Aku tidak mau lupa. Aku ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali," Chanyeol mengeraskan suara, memperoleh sejumlah tatapan aneh dari orang-orang asing di sekitarnya. Mempertanyakan kenapa pemuda itu menangis dan mengobrol dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Jangan pergi._

Dada naik-turun berantakan, Chanyeol sekilas berhenti, merebut seluruh oksigen bagi paru-parunya yang kini mulai tidak berfungsi sempurna. Ia terus mengamati sekitar, dan di sana, beberapa meter dari pemuda itu, Baekhyun sedang berdiri di dekat _zebra cross_. Tubuh mungil itu masih mengenakan mantel yang sama, obsidian menampilkan hampa layaknya orang tidak bernyawa—menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. "Baekhyun!" ia menghabiskan sisa kekuatannya untuk berteriak, meski apa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah bisikan serak. Dalam kondisi yang kian lemas, Chanyeol berlari menuju sang remaja, mengabaikan debar jantungnya yang tidak mampu lagi bekerja berat. "Baekhyun!" suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih lantang, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak mendengar sang pemuda. Sebaliknya, ia pergi untuk menyebrangi _zebra cross_ bersama sejumlah pejalan kaki lain, tatapan lurus ke depan.

Chanyeol memforsir diri untuk berlari; ia menggerakkan kaki secepat mungkin, tidak menghiraukan angin yang menyerang dadanya, memperparah sesak hebat dalam paru-parunya. Segala benda dan manusia di sekeliling pemuda itu berputar, tapi ia menggeleng, berjanji untuk mengejar ke mana pun malaikatnya pergi. "Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!" ia menjerit layaknya orang gila, menangisi jarak lebar yang telah memisahkan mereka karena Baekhyun terus berjalan. Semua orang menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol, terperangah oleh wajah pucat pemuda itu, air mata yang mengaliri pipi dan bibir yang membiru. Ia mencampakkan perhatian mereka, justru berteriak sekuat tenaga supaya Baekhyun akan menoleh, "Kumohon, tunggu aku..." sang pemuda bergerak sempoyongan. "Baekhyun!"

Pandangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba kabur. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya akan ambruk, dan ini mengundang ketakutan untuk melingkupi benaknya, air mata bercucuran karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia melihat lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah, namun langkahnya tidak berhenti di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Baekhyun, meluapkan tenaga terakhirnya demi berlari, ingin cepat-cepat menyusul remaja itu sebelum waktu mereka habis—suara parau yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telah sekarat.

Seruan orang-orang memperingatinya agar tidak menyeberang, dan Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan mereka, terlalu resah oleh bayangan bahwa ia akan terlambat menemui malaikatnya. Ia terisak tertahan, langkah berangsur-angsur lambat di luar kendali, tubuh mulai menyerahkan diri pada kelumpuhan sarafnya. Obsidian kosong Baekhyun masih terpusat ke depan; ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, seolah-olah terdapat sekat tipis yang sengaja menceraikan mereka, melenyapkan suara pemuda itu dari pendengaran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan, kaki gemetaran yang sewaktu-waktu akan terjatuh jika ia tidak berhenti. Ia membisikkan nama Baekhyun seperti doa, mengabaikan teriakan histeris para pejalan kaki—pandangan mengikuti ke mana figur itu pergi. Sebentar lagi, sang pemuda berharap, ia akan menggapai Baekhyun dan menyatukan jari mereka seperti dahulu. _Hazel_ melekat pada remaja itu, ia tidak menghiraukan bunyi klakson yang saling bersahutan, mobil-mobil yang harus mengerem secara tiba-tiba di hadapan sang pemuda.

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi, datang dari arah berlawanan untuk tiba-tiba menerjang pemuda itu, melempar tubuhnya ke seberang jalan dalam sekejap. Ia terhempas tidak berdaya ke tanah, darah langsung mengalir ke mana-mana untuk membentuk kolam yang luas di sekitar kepala—cairan merah membasahi setengah wajah sang pemuda. Samar-samar jeritan ngeri orang-orang memasuki telinga Chanyeol; mereka seketika mengelilingi pemuda itu, menyaksikan tubuhnya yang tergeletak sekarat, dada naik-turun begitu lambat.

Seluruh anggota badan Chanyeol sulit untuk digerakkan; rasa sakit yang berlebihan hanya mengakibatkan pemuda itu untuk menjadi mati rasa, mengabaikan nyeri luar biasa dari kepala hingga kakinya—paru-paru seperti tidak sanggup lagi menyerap oksigen. Ia mengerjapkan mata pelan, _hazel_ menolak untuk meninggalkan punggung Baekhyun, air mata berjatuhan karena ia tahu ia tidak akan memiliki kekuatan untuk bangun. Chanyeol membuka bibir, tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara apa pun meski ia tengah membisikkan nama kekasihnya. Detik demi detik, figur mungil itu bergerak jauh, dan semakin jauh dari pandangan—terlalu jauh hingga tidak mungkin dicapai oleh tangan gemetaran sang pemuda.

Chanyeol terus meneteskan air mata, mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya akan segera tunduk pada rasa sakit—kelopak perlahan turun untuk terpejam.

Bahkan sebelum gelap mengambil alih kesadaran pemuda itu, Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

Dalam ruangan putih yang tampak terisolasi, layar sebuah _patient monitor_ bergerak untuk menunjukkan denyut jantung yang stabil. Chanyeol terlentang pada tempat tidur di sampingnya, seluruh peralatan medis mengelumuni tubuh lemah pemuda itu—lambat laun membantu untuk memulihkan kondisi pasien menjadi seperti semula.

Perlahan, mata Chanyeol terbuka, berkedip untuk waktu yang lama karena pemuda itu tidak terbiasa oleh silau mencolok dari lampu ruangan. Dalam penglihatan yang masih buram, ia melihat alat pernafasan pada mulutnya, memudahkan sang pemuda untuk menghirup oksigen dari sana. Pendengaran Chanyeol menangkap bunyi-bunyi asing dari berbagai peralatan medis, mengernyit oleh beragam suara yang menghantam telinganya. Ia kehilangan akal untuk menerka di mana ia sekarang, rasa nyeri dari seluruh titik pada tubuhnya menyebabkan pikiran sang pemuda untuk kalang kabut.

"Ia membuka mata!" suara tinggi seseorang menggema dalam ruangan, dan dahi Chanyeol mengernyit oleh seruan tiba-tiba mereka. Ia melihat suster berpakaian serba putih mendelikkan mata pada sang pemuda, terburu-buru meletakkan papan tulis di meja— berlarian untuk menelepon seseorang. Chanyeol masih tidak sanggup untuk bergerak. "Dokter Kim!" sang suster nyaris memekik senang, "Saudara Park Chanyeol baru tersadar dari koma. Bisakah Anda kemari secepatnya?"

Semua terjadi terlalu cepat, dan sebelum pemuda itu dapat menanyakan sesuatu, ia terlebih dahulu tertidur—celoteh suster tadi menghilang begitu saja.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan ia bangun lagi. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, kedua kalinya sang pemuda tersadar, ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di sekeliling tempat tidur. Kendati masih samar, kali ini penglihatan Chanyeol lebih jelas dan ia mampu mengenali mereka: Kyungsoo, Sehun, Seulgi, dan Joohyun. Mereka saling berbisik waswas, menatap satu sama lain seperti berdiskusi tanpa ingin membangunkan pemuda itu.

Chanyeol terus mengerjapkan mata, menunggu sampai pandangan membaik sebelum ia menggerakkan tubuh—berakhir menciptakan bunyi yang mengakibatkan mereka untuk menoleh. Keempat teman sang pemuda pun mendelik terkejut, menghampiri Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar sadar. Seulgi tergesa-gesa berlari ke pesawat telepon, meraih gagang lalu menempelkannya pada telinga, memencet nomor tertentu. Sejenak, Chanyeol mendengarkan suara gopoh gadis itu, terbata-bata memberitahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah bangun.

"Jangan bergerak!" Sehun berseru panik, memindahkan pandangan dari Seulgi ke Chanyeol. "_Noona _sedang menelepon Dokter Kim."

Sang dokter hadir dalam rupa seorang pria berusia paling tidak 35 tahun: paras tampan, kulit sedikit kecokelatan, dan murah senyum. Dari bagaimana ia memperlakukan pasien (cara bicara hangat dan sabar), siapa pun bisa menebak bahwa ia adalah dokter favorit semua orang. _ID card_ yang menggantung di leher sang dokter menulis bahwa nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Jongin, dokter spesialis saraf Rumah Sakit Anam Universitas Korea. Ia menanyakan beberapa hal mudah pada Chanyeol, seperti ingatan tentang nama, data diri singkat, serta mengetes penglihatan sang pemuda dengan jari. Selagi Dokter Kim menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kondisi Chanyeol, pemuda itu memilih untuk membisukan suaranya. Inti dari deretan kalimat sang dokter adalah ia membaik dan wajib rutin mengikuti pelatihan berjalan. Setelahnya, mereka langsung mengganti masker oksigen Chanyeol menjadi lebih sederhana agar ia dapat berbicara.

Para suster lantas membantu menegakkan ranjang tidur, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sana. Dokter Kim mengangguk puas. "Saya senang bisa mengobrol langsung dengan Anda, Chanyeol-_ssi_," ia mengungkapkan, suara menggebu-gebu karena kenaikan drastis kondisi sang pasien. "Anda masih memerlukan istirahat total sebelum latihan berjalan... ya, paling lambat sebulan lagi Anda bisa keluar," mata Dokter Kim mengamati hasil pemeriksaan Chanyeol pada papan tulis, sengaja mendelik dramatis agar teman-teman pemuda itu ikut senang. "Di luar perkiraan saya, Anda tidak mengalami masalah apa pun dalam berkomunikasi. Saya harus bilang bahwa Anda sangat beruntung."

Menghembuskan nafas tenang, ia menatap Chanyeol sebelum beralih ke empat teman sang pemuda. "Baiklah. Saya akan pergi," Dokter Kim berpamitan, tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka. "Mungkin teman-teman bisa menemani Chanyeol-_ssi _di sini? Silahkan mengobrol sesuka kalian asal memperhatikan jam istirahat Chanyeol-_ssi_."

Mereka mengangguk patuh, spontan membungkuk ketika Dokter Kim—disusul oleh beberapa suster—meninggalkan kamar. Sunyi tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka; kelima orang itu saling membisu sebelum Seulgi akhirnya membuka suara, "Ibumu dan Yoora-_eonnie_ akan ke sini sebentar lagi," gadis itu berdeham pelan. "Tadi mereka harus pergi ke pengadilan."

Chanyeol sekilas mengangguk. Sehun menepuk lembut lengan Chanyeol, mata tampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku senang melihatmu terjaga," ucapnya putus-putus, seakan-akan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Seulgi pun memalingkan muka untuk tidak terisak, bahkan seseorang yang kaku seperti Kyungsoo saja diam-diam sempat menghapus air mata. Reaksi mereka menghangatkan benak Chanyeol.

"Delapan belas hari adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk tertidur, Chanyeol-_ah_," ujar Seulgi gemetaran, bibir mengerucut lucu karena ia hendak menangis. Pemuda itu terkekeh lemas, tangan susah payah menggapai jemari sang sahabat. "Jangan mengejutkan kami seperti ini lagi."

Joohyun tersenyum. "Seulgi memikirkanmu setiap hari," ia berkata lembut, meremas bahu Seulgi dari belakang. "Ia selalu menangis."

"Hindari melanggar rambu lalu lintas atau kau akan benar-benar mati," suara datar Kyungsoo langsung merusak suasana, otomatis menghentikan acara tangis para sahabat. Ketika Joohyun, Seulgi, dan Sehun melempar tatapan kesal pada lelaki itu, ia malah menaikkan alis cuek. "Apa?" Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil ponsel beserta _mini speaker_ dari tas. "Aku ingin memutar lagu."

Perbincangan mereka diawali dari topik yang paling mendasar. Mereka tidak memperoleh juara apa-apa di _Seoul Indie Band Competition 2020_; tetapi, seminggu pasca Chanyeol koma, _Wanderlust_ memperoleh tawaran kontrak dari _S.M. Entertainment_, salah satu dari tiga agensi terbaik Korea Selatan yang mencetak idola-idola tenar level internasional seperti _BoA_, _DBSK, Super Junior _dan _Girls' Generation._ Mereka berencana untuk meluncurkan _band_ pertama mereka tahun depan, dan agensi itu tertarik oleh kemampuan para personil _Wanderlust_. Tentu saja, meskipun Seulgi adalah _leader_ dari _band_ mereka, ia tidak berhak membuat keputusan tanpa sepengetahuan satu anggota pun. Maka, mereka memberitahu _S.M. Entertainment_ untuk mengolor waktu sampai Chanyeol sembuh dari koma. Apabila pemuda itu setuju, barulah mereka tertarik untuk mendiskusikan tawaran kontak tadi.

"Tapi, _Hyung_..." Sehun menyela di tengah percakapan nostalgia Seulgi dan Chanyeol, mengenang pengalaman mereka selama tampil di _SIBC 2020_. Semua berpaling untuk menatap sang _maknae_. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi hari itu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menelan air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokan. _"Hm,"_ ia mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. Mereka belum sempat membahas tentang kecelakaan pemuda itu karena ia tidak memiliki memori apa pun. "Aku hanya mengingat rasa sakit usai tertabrak. Tidak adil, bukan? Mungkin aku memang amnesia."

"Kau sempat terburu-buru turun dari panggung, seolah-olah ingin mengejar sesuatu..." Kyungsoo menambahkan dari mana ia terduduk, mengernyitkan alis ke direksi Chanyeol. Seulgi dan Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan informasi sang _keyboardist_. "Apa kau tidak ingat _apa _atau _siapa_ yang kau kejar?" ia memberi penekanan pada dua kata kunci penting, menemukan kejanggalan dalam peristiwa ini.

Entah kenapa, semakin pemuda itu memaksa untuk mengingat, semakin ia tidak menjumpai memori apa-apa dalam kepalanya. "Sungguh," ia mengonfirmasi, intonasi lebih dari yakin, "Aku mengingat momen kita tampil di panggung. Hanya saja, selain itu dan detik-detik sebelum aku pingsan, memorinya... hilang?"

Sehun memandang Chanyeol serius. "Anehnya," ia melanjutkan, memandang setiap orang dalam kamar. Tensi di sana mendadak kaku. "Seorang saksi sebenarnya memberitahuku bahwa kau sempat menangis. Entah kau ingat atau tidak, kau _memang _tergesa-gesa mengejar sesuatu hingga tidak memedulikan apa pun."

"Kalau kau menangis," Joohyun akhirnya bergabung dalam percakapan mereka, memiringkan kepala penasaran. "Bukankah itu berarti kau sedang mengejar sesuatu yang penting?"

Pertanyaan barusan langsung membungkam mulut Chanyeol, menyisakan bekas dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

Namun, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, memori spesifik itu menolak untuk kembali. Jika Chanyeol malah memforsir otak untuk bekerja berlebihan, ia takut kondisinya akan menurun.

_Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengingat semuanya lagi_.

Chanyeol mengakhiri upayanya dengan satu hela nafas pasrah. Pemuda itu akan memikirkan masa depan, berambisi untuk mewujudkan seluruh _wish list_ yang belum tercapai. Ini adalah permulaan sempurna bagi _Wanderlust_, dan Chanyeol sudah bilang bahwa ia siap untuk menyetujui apa saja keputusan yang terbaik bagi mereka. Sang pemuda tidak ingin membuang waktu, terlebih demi mencari tahu alasan dari tindakannya beberapa minggu lalu. Segala yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi dan berlalu; yang penting ia baik-baik saja, hanya tinggal menunggu proses pemulihan lalu menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa.

Lagu _"Bye Bye My Blue"_ milik Baek Yerin berputar keras dalam kamar, ketukan drum yang tenang menjadi musik pengiring mereka, suara merdu Seulgi segera menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan yang lama. Ia mendongak ke direksi sang sahabat, tertawa kala Sehun malah melakukan tarian aneh mengikuti irama lagu. Mereka terkekeh bersama sebelum _playlist_ Kyungsoo memainkan komposisi baru, nada kelam yang seketika merusak suasana hati Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, segala detail tentang lagu tersebut mengacaukan perasaan sang pemuda.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. "Lagu ini..." ia memulai, tiba-tiba kehabisan kata-kata.

"_Perhaps Maybe,"_ Kyungsoo menyebutkan judulnya santai, menaikkan satu alis ke arah Chanyeol. "Ada apa? Kupikir kau menyukai _Oohyo_?"

Pemuda itu gelagapan, lidah seperti terikat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, kacau balau oleh denyut perih dalam dadanya. Memegang bahu sang kakak tingkat, Sehun cepat-cepat menyahut: "Cuaca hari ini terlalu terang untuk menikmati lagu sedih. Mungkin Chanyeol-_hyung_ ingin mendengarkan komposisi yang lebih _upbeat_?"

Chanyeol ragu-ragu mengangguk, meski ia tahu bahwa nyeri ini bukan disebabkan oleh alasan Sehun. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sedih.

Seulgi merebut ponsel Kyungsoo, menekan _"stop"_ lalu melempar benda persegi itu ke pinggir kursi. Begitu komposisinya berhenti, sesak di dada Chanyeol mereda. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film saja? Mumpung stok filmku banyak sekali," saran gadis itu penuh semangat, tidak menghiraukan omelan _keyboardist_ mereka. "Aku membawa laptop!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengabaikan perasaan aneh dari lagu tadi.

"Ide yang bagus."

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**CREDITS**

1\. Lagu yang dipakai sebagai komposisi _Wanderlust_ adalah _May I_, diciptakan dan dinyanyikan oleh _Trading Yesterday _/_ The Age of Information_. Terkecuali bagian _rap_ (_a.k.a_, hasil mengarang bebas), lirik yang tertulis di sini sesuai dengan lirik aslinya dan ada bagian yang dikurangi untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

2\. Lagu yang menginspirasikan fanfiksi ini: _Perhaps Maybe_ \- _Oohyo_.


End file.
